


The Rising of The Masked Hero

by ConsulN00bva



Category: For Honor (Video Game), 盾の勇者の成り上がり - アネコユサギ | Tate no Yuusha no Nariagari | The Rising of the Shield Hero - Aneko Yusagi
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adventure, Anime/Video Game Fusion, Complete, Crossover, F/M, Gen, Romance, Swordfighting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-17 00:06:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 25
Words: 62,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20611628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConsulN00bva/pseuds/ConsulN00bva
Summary: A Centurion of the Blackstone Legion finds himself in another world. And become a reluctant ally to the Shield Hero.The Rising of The Shield Hero X For Honor crossover fanfic.





	1. Prologue

**01\. PROLOGUE**

"We though this war was the only 'gift' Apollyon left behind...

Months after her death at the hands of a samurai,  
a new warlord as emerged amidst the carnage.

Marius, once a centurion under Apollyon's command, as taken the mantle of the warlord and carry on the flag of the Blackstone Legion.

But he does not share the same ideology.

He wages war only to conquer, and to sate his hunger for power.

To stop the relentless legion, an alliance was formed between three armies.

The knights, the vikings and the samurai.

Now a unified force we've retaken the lands conquered by Marius, and pushed the Blackston Legion to their last fortress.

With our forces surrounding the remaining legions, we were much closer to the fall of the centurion.

This will be the final days of the Blackstone Legions.  
And the end for Marius."


	2. WARLORD

"STAND YOUR GROUND!"

The roar of commanders filled the air, alongside the sound of blades clashing and the dying screams of fallen soldiers.

But the earth-shattering warcry of armies outside the wall always deafened those sounds.

They're outnumbered.

They will not last and the gates will soon collapsed.

And on the tower overlooking the battle stood Marius the centurion, overseeing the defenses. The last orders he gave to his commanders were to stand their ground.

He watched as rain of arrows killed most of his men, ever decreasing his forces within these walls.

Soon enough, the gates were force open. And hordes of vikings stormed the fortress and slaughtered his armies with their brutality. And afterwards, the knights and the samurai had taken over the walls.

With the situation now beyond his control he furiously walked away from the balcony and he pointed at his two guards "You two! With me!" and headed out for the final fight.

He and his guards make their way across the wooden bridge above the coursing river when they're greeted by a small group of knights from the Iron Legion.

"Halt! Surrender or we'll have your head centurion!" their commander shouted.

With no other choice, he draw his gladius from his scabbard, "You want my head! Earn it!" and accepted the commander's challenge.

The Iron Legion charged towards the three man army, with most of them focus only on the centurion while the rest fought the guards.

But they were no match to the centurion. And with his loyal guards they killed all of knights.

Witnessing all of his comrades perished, the commander was about to fight the centurion and his guards alone when a Lawbringer stopped him from behind.

"If you value your life, stand down."  
"Cross..." said the centurion.

"Surrender now, Marius. We don't have to fight." said Cross, trying to persuaded the young warlord. Hoping he will change his heart.

"I don't have time for this! Kill him!" Marius ordered his guards to attack the Lawbringer. The two attack simultaneously, thinking they could gang up on the old warrior. But it was a foolish move as the Lawbringer parried the attack from the first guard before striking a quick blow to the second guard's face with the other end of the poleaxe.  
He then swung his mighty poleaxe cutting through the first guard's neck, decapitating the warrior.

The second guard recovered from his stunned state and swung his sword towards the Lawbringer to avenged his fallen comrade but Cross blocked the attack and shoved the guard off balance. He then thrust the tip of his poleaxe unto the helpless guards neck.

The old Lawbringer succesfuly defeated two of Marius's most loyal guards.

"Seems like the old dog still has his bite." said Marius as openly mocked Cross.

"Last chance, Marius... Surrender now or-" before he can finished, he heard those words coming from the steel-masked warlord.

"Never."

And now he realized, this young warrior is a lost cost.

The two then engaged in heated one-to-one combat.

Cross desperately blocked all of Marius's attacks, struggling to find an opening. But everytime he finds one Marius always seems to be ahead of him. As the battle grew longer, the Lawbringer aging body slowly loosing strenght.

And this was the opening Marius waited for. He distracted Cross with a feign attack and he gave a quick kick to the side Cross's knee and the bulky warrior dropped to his knees with his armor weighting him down.

Marius took this chance to delivered one killing blow from above Cross quickly blocked the attack and the blade only left a scratch on his helmet, but the very tip of the gladius is very close to his throat.

Marius leaned in on Cross's face, showing the lifeless steel-masked he wore.

He stared down on the helpless warrior while slowly pushing his blade down to Cross's throat.  
"Once I'm finish with you, Lord Warden will be next! And all of the Iron Legion will serve me or perish!" Marius said in a malicious tone. But just as he was about to end the Lawbringer's life, a strayed catapult shot destroyed the wooden floors behind the centurion and the floor beneath Marius collapses and sent him plunging into the coursing river.

"CROOOOOOOOS!"

That was his last words before the river swallowed him, sending deeper into the depths.

Having survive his encounter with the feared centurion, Cross got up on his feet and observed the river below.  
"Is he dead? Is it over?" said the commander.

Cross looked at the commander and picked up the gladius on his feet. "Show this to the Blackstones. They will surrender."

The commander nod, and took the gladius and ran towards the sound of ongoing battle.

Cross looked back at the river, sees no sign of life. He assume the river have killed the Marius. Sending him to his watery grave.

Soon, the remaining Blackstones surrendered to the Iron Legions.

Three nations that were once enemies, now look each other as brethren as they celebrated the long awaited peace.

Marius. The Cruel Centurion. Is now dead... Or so they though...

As he reached the edge of the river, he pulled himself out of the water and collapsed on the ground gasping for air.

After a few seconds, he opened his eyes and sees darkness. He looked around and realize he's inside an underground caverns.

He sat on his knees in disbelief then yelled at the top of his lungs that echoed around the cavern walls.  
"WHY HAVE YOU FORSAKEN ME!"  
He looked above, hoping for some answers from the gods. But there's only the deafening quite.

He's alone now. In his own hell. His prison of isolation.

His fate as exiled him and now he's a shell of his former self.

Believing that no hope shall come to him.


	3. EXILED

_"How long have I been walking?"_

_"How long will I be here?"_

_"When will death finally take me away from this torment?"_

He grew weary from the aimless wandering in the dark caverns. Each steps he took led him deeper into more darkness.

He prayed and prayed for the gods for forgiveness. To get him out of this dark prison.

The long silence have drove him on the verge of insanity. It might be the insects or the small animals he ate to keep his belly full that were filling his body with poison.

He no longer cared how much his feet were sore from walking.

His mind is now broken, waiting only for the sweet release of death.  
But then, from a distance, he saw a beam of light.

This sight woke his mind from the brink insanity.

Did the gods finally showed mercy on him?

As he gets closer to the light, he can smell the sweet scent of nature growing even stronger the more he gets closer.

He can hear the faint sound of birds chirping, as he make haste towards his freedom from the dark.

_"I've made it. By the gods, I've made it!"_

And from the darkness and into the light, the warm sunlight shined on his cold armored body. Out of the dark gloomy caverns the peaceful sight of nature have released him of his insanity.

Like a pardoned prisoner, he felt the great sense of freedom walking into the forest. No longer will he endured the agonizing silence as the sounds of nature filled his ears with beautiful melody of freedom.

But something caught his eyes. He walks closer to what looked like a person lying on the ground. As got closer, he soon discovered that what he saw was a corpse. And just ahead of him, more corpses.

And they all have one thing in common. There are large scratch marks on their armor.

And that's when he heard growling from behind. He turned around to see a wolf stalking him.

But this was no ordinary wolf.  
It's eyes were glowing red, but he can see the pupils staring back at him.  
And the fur were as dark as the caverns he was trapped before.  
He faced wolves before, even the terrifying ones from Valkenheim. But this one is different. It was as big as a bear, or even bigger.

He scanned the surroundings for any advantages he can find. And just on corner of his eyes he spotted a spear lying on the forest floor.

Wasting no time he quickly ran towards the weapon and the beast gave chase.

Marius grabbed the spear on the ground, turned around, and the beast stopped when it noticed it's new prey is now armed.

Marius waited for his moment to attack but the wolf howled to summon the pack. And out of nowhere, several more of the demonic beast appear.  
With no way out of this mess, he has no choice but to fight.

The first wolf pounced on him to bite his neck, but Marius thrust the spear into the beast's chest before he kicked the dying animal away.

One of the wolves attacked him from the side but he shifted his body so the bite won't reach his neck and it only bit his shoulder armor instead.

Another wolf soon rushed to attack but Marius turned around and let the wolf accidentally bit the one with it's teeth still sunk into his armor. He took this chance to impaled both of the wolves.

After the two wolves dies, another one struck Marius from behind, ripping his cape and pushed him to the ground.

The wolf pounced on Marius but Marius quickly turned on his back and hold the spear upwards, impaling the wolf who thought it had a chance to kill this warrior.

He tossed the dead wolf aside and quickly stood on his feet to see more of those wolves surrounded him.

Knowing his own fate, he lets out his final warcry. Ready to fight the entire pack.

And to die in battle.


	4. LAND OF MONSTERS

Once again, he walked aimlessly. With no knowledge of where he is, he once again loose hope.

After he slaughtered the entire wolf pack, more and more monster started to appeared where ever he goes.  
Some were easier to dealt with.  
Others put more of a challenge.  
Now he wished he just stayed inside the caverns. At least there he can probably take a break once in a while.

But not here. Everywhere he goes and in every moment, more monsters will showed up to devour his flesh.  
He still held the spear that he used to fight the demon wolves but it was shorten after it broke in two during his previous fights.

And as he walked through a field of long grass, he sees something dashing towards him from underneath the vegetation.

Putting aside his weariness, he braced himself for another fight. He hopes that this one will finally end him.

Then, a ball shaped creature with a not-so horrific face lunged at Marius.  
But when Marius thrust his spear at the creature, instead of the thing skewered on his spear bleeding, the creature just popped and left behind thin pieces of it's skin.

This startled Marius, which is enough time for another one to go bite into Marius's right leg. While its bite does hurt, the creature doesn't seem to cause any harm.

Then more emerge and took a bite on every part of Marius.

Marius looked up the sky and yelled, "What is the meaning of this?! What is this mockery?! Have I not suffered enough?!" as he showed his anger towards the gods.

And the responded to this is another one of those ball creatures biting unto him.

Not even death would give him the satisfaction.

His will to fight was gone so he let go of his only weapon and marched forward. Hoping the next monster will finally end him.

He marched on while the ball creatures still fruitlessly munching on his armor.

He emerged out of the bushes and, just out of nowhere, he heard a load sound coming from the right.

But before he can see what's making those noises a large white creature charged at him with intense force, sending him and ball creatures flying few feet in the air before landing hard on the ground.

The ball creature ran away from the new threat, leaving behind the downed centurion on the ground.  
His vision becomes blurry and he can feel himself getting weaker.

_"Finally... I can rest now..."_ , he closed his eyes, and lets out what he thought was his last breath...


	5. LUCKY MEETING

"Oh no!"

The female demi-human panicked. She got off the wagon and ran to help the downed stranger, "Why didn't you stop!" she scolded the large white bird that pulled the wagon.

"I did stop, didn't I? But I guess he should look both ways before crossing." said Filo, who doesn't seem to care about the well being of the person she just accidentally injured.

Hearing the commotion, Naofumi got out of the wagon to see what's stopping the wagon and saw Raphtalia near a person lying on the ground. So he stepped out to help.  
"What happened to him?", he asked Raphtalia.

"He just came out of the bushes all the sudden and he got hit by Filo!" she explained everything to the shield hero.

"It was an accident!" yelled Filo.  
Naofumi observed the unconscious man in front of him. His interface displayed the stranger's vital signs, which reads critical.

"Take off his helmet!" he said as he pulled out a healing elixir from his pouch.

"Okay!" she tried taking off the whole helmet but it was secured to his head. She remove the mask and it opened up from the hinges.

Underneath the cold steel face, is a face of a man with a stubble and a long scar on his left cheeks.

For Naofumi, the stranger looked very mediterranean. Something he never thought he would see in this world.

Raphtalia then untied the leather straps that kept the helmet secured to the head. After the helmet was removed, they can see the man's short and messy hair.

Seeing this man, it reminded Naofumi of that movie about gladiators, but he forgot what title it was.

Not letting his mind off astray, he poured the elixir into the strangers mouth and the vital sign no longer reads critical.

The interface then tried to scan more about the stranger but it came out blank, then an error message appeared.

[LOCKED]

"Is he going to be okay?", Raphtalia said to Naofumi.

"His vitals are okay now, but it'll be awhile before he wakes up. He just needs more rest. Now help me get him on the wagon." Naofumi said as he readies himself to lifted the stranger.

"We're bringing him to town as well?  
That's so kind of you, master!" praised Raphtalia.

"Once he wakes up, I'm gonna ask him to pay a price for helping him. That elixir I gave him wasn't cheap one." as he said that, Raphtalia took back her previous compliment.

  
"Geez, you still think about money right now?" said Raphtalia.

But that wasn't just the only reason he wants Marius.

Something about him made the shield hero curious.

By his looks, he's probably not around here. Even his armor looked foreign. Looked very Roman, or Greek.

Is he from another world as well? But from a different time period?

Or is he from a different country?  
He figured if you keep around for awhile, maybe he can give him answers.

_"I helped you. So you owe me some answers, stranger."_

After they laid Marius inside the wagon, the group then leave the area and headed to the Capital City.


	6. CRUEL WELCOMING

It felt like someone as put him on a moving cart. He could hear voices as well, but could barely hear them clearly.

He opened his eyes slightly and noticed he's inside a moving wagon.  
He looked around to see his surroundings and saw a human figure sitting at the very front of the wagon.

And at the driver seat there was another figure, long hair with a very animal like ears on top. He couldn't make out anymore details as his visions are still blurry, but he can hear, yet barely, the conversations between the two. One female and the other one male, but he can't tell which voice belongs to who.

Then there's another voice, this one sounded like a little girl but he can't seem to see any child around.  
But he felt too tired to figure out what's going on. He just accept that this was all just a weird afterlife he's seeing and just closed his eyes, waiting for the final resting place.

Once again, he woke up. This time he can see and hear clearly now. As he got up, he found himself inside a wagon. A similar wagon he remembered in his weird afterlife dream.

_"Was this the same wagon?"_ he thought to himself.

Inside the wagon there were large number of supplies, and his helmet just sitting on top of one of the crates. He grabbed his helmet then stepped out of the wagon. Outside, he found himself in a very large populated town.

_"Wait, I didn't die?"_ he realized. Someone must have picked him up and carried him along. Must be the people he saw while disoriented.  
But at least he reached civilization. Perhaps he can find answers there.

"Hey! You're awake!"

He heard the voice of the little girl he heard before behind him. He turned around expecting to see a child, but what he saw instead is a large white-feathered bird.

Marius recoiled by the sight of another monster, slowly backing away to gain distances.

"What's wrong? Are you okay, mister?"

Did he heard that right? Did that voice just came out of that beast?  
While it doesn't seem like she's looking for a fight, Marius won't take any chances.

He bolted out, running towards the crowd hoping to lose sight of the bird.

"Wait! Come back!" she didn't know what she did to insulted him. He looked like he was afraid of her, but no one as ever been afraid of her. Well, except her enemies. And probably the Spear Guy.

But she can't loose the stranger now! Master said to look after the stranger and make sure he stays in the wagon!

She transform to her human form and headed out to find the stranger.  
With his back against the wall, he peeked out to see if the creature was still around.

With the beast now absent, he started walking around the town feeling relief.

It's been a along time since Marius went to a market. He had the same feeling he had of his old home.  
But the sight was much different, and so was the smell. The air he breathed was filled with delicious smell of foreign food he never seen before. Merchant loudly promote their merchandise to passerby and people browsing the market for goods.

Everything just seems... Peaceful.  
As he admired this foreign place, two knight guards took noticed of his presence.

With his foreign looks and strange armor, they assumed that Marius could be a threat.

"Report this individual to the nearest hero you could find!"

"Yes sir!"

The second guard ran to find any hero he could find, while the first one stayed behind to observed the stranger

Marius walked up to anyone he thought can tell him where he was, but all of them either ignored him or ran away before he can got closer.

"YOU!"

Marius heard a loud unfamiliar voice, but dismissed it. Thinking it probably wasn't for him.

"YOU IN THE ARMOR!"

Now he thought it was for him. He turned around to see a young man with blonde hair and red outfit with armor fittings.

Having the stranger's attention, the spear hero pointed his spear at Marius.

"You think you can come here causing trouble!" Motoyasu threatened Marius but this could hardly fazed the war veteran.

"I am not here to cause any trouble! I just want to know where I am!" said Marius as he explained his intention.

"You're in the Capital Town of Melromarc! I suggest you show some respect around here!" said Motoyasu.

_"Melromarc? Never heard of this kingdom before."_

"Thank you. I best be on my way." Marius turned around to continue his journey but was stopped by the knight guards who drew their weapons at him.

"I'm not gonna let you walk away like that!" Motoyasu dashed towards Marius and swung his spear to attack Marius.

But with quick muscle memory Marius blocked the attack with his arm, protected by his vambrace, then shoved the weapon away with one quick move.

"I don't want trouble. Just let me go.", Marius warned Motoyasu not to continue his foolish hero act, but it fell on deaf ears.

Motoyusa continued with more attack but every attack Marius blocked easily.

Furious, Motoyasu lifted his weapon up to unleash a powerful skill.  
But before he can delivered a finishing blow, a painful blunt force hit him on his genitals.

He fell on his knees in pain then Marius grabbed the back of hair and delivered a strong uppercut, sending Motoyasu flying backwards. The spear hero landed on the ground, knocking him out.

"I've warned you. But you would not listen!" Marius turned around to face the knight guards, now trembling in fear after he defeated the Spear Hero with only his bare-hands.

"Step aside or I'll-"

A sudden burst of electrical energy struck Marius from above, sending painful shock across his body before falling on his back to the ground. His body ached as he tries to lifted his entire body when a another hero in black outfit placed the tip of his sword on Marius's chest.

"You shouldn't come here." said the Sword Hero, followed by the Bow Hero aiming his weapon at Marius.  
Not giving up without a fight, Marius ignored his aching body to pushed the sword up.

"You've made... I terrible mistake.." Ren stepped on Marius chest in response and he ordered the knight guards to arrest Marius.

Hearing the commotion, Filo rushed to the scene thinking it might be caused by the stranger but she's too late.

The guards were already carrying Marius away. She can see all of the three heroes, and assumed they are responsible for this.

She quickly ran and grabbed Marius's helmet which was dropped during the fight, before she was seen by Motoyasu.

_"Master's not going to like this!"_

It seems luck is playing a horrible joke on him. Everytime a hint of hope appeared, something else just came and put Marius on the ground. Literally.

The guards violently threw Marius inside a jail cell and the sound of his armor hitting the floor echoed in the dark room

"Welcome to Melromarc, filth! Hope you enjoy your stay!" the guards laughed as they left Marius to rot in his jail.

Marius just sat there, wondering how his life ended up like this.

Few days ago, he had absolute power and a large army to conquer every land he desired. Now here he is, locked up for no reason in a land he hardly knew.

_"Damn this place to Hades!"_ , he cursed in his head.


	7. NEW BEGINNING

"Master! Master!"

Both Naofumi and Raphtalia were surprised to see Filo running towards them while holding the stranger's helmet.

"Filo, what are you doing here? I thought I told you to stay at the wagon and look after the stranger." Naofumi said.

"And why are carrying his helmet around?" Raphtalia said, putting her hands on her waist.

"The stranger woke up and ran away after he saw me! And when I found him, he was already dragged away by the guards and the other three heroes were there aswell!" Filo said while still holding the helmet.

_"Those three again! Why is it always them messing things up!"_

"Guess we'll just have to go save his ass again." despite the set back, Naofumi wasn't going to let Marius go like that. He still needed answers. And to undo those idiots mistake, as always.

"Are you sure we should be help him again? What if he's the one causing trouble?" Raphtalia grew more concerned about the stranger. Even she thought he's not from here as she never saw that kind of armor, nor whatever race Marius was.

Naofumi heard what she said, but he's not letting that getting in the way.  
Him causing trouble or not, was not Naofumi's concern.

After all, he can always teach him a lesson should the situation needs it.  
Besides, the elixir wasn't cheap.

The sound of pebbles hitting the floor and metal bars echoed throughout the depressing jail cell.

It seemed as the gods may not want to give Marius the warrior's death.  
What he got instead was probably death by boredom.

He picked up more of the pebbles that have been sitting on the corner of his cell to be his only plaything.  
Then, he heard sounds of multiple footsteps from the hallway growing louder as it gets closer.

_"Must be more of them trying to get a good look at me."_ he thought, after about three or four guards wanted to see this foriegn outsider like he's some kind of animal in a cage.

But the figure that emerged from the hallways wasn't some curious guard, but a young man in a green cloak with a small triangular shield on his right arm.

_"They let visitors in now?"_

As Naofumi walked closer to get a better view of the stranger he tried scanning Marius's status again but still no luck.

Marius took a quick look at Naofumi before continued throwing pebbles at the wall.

"What's your name?" Naofumi asked but Marius ignored his questions.

"I said what's your name! I'm asking you!"

"Marius." he answered Naofumi's question, thinking he'll leave him alone afterwards.

_"Marius, uh?"_ Naofumi thought, _"A roman name."_

"You should show a little bit of respect, cause I'm the one who picked you up from the road." Said Naofumi.

"Oh, thank you for saving me. Now pissed off!" Marius threw a pebble at Naofumi, who is running out of patience.

Having enough of this nonsense, Naofumi stormed out leaving Marius to his own fate. He met with Raphtalia who was waiting on the very end of the hall.

"I think we should really just leave him here. He doesn't sound so nice.", Raphtalia had heard the conversation they had, and it wasn't pretty.  
Naofumi thought about leaving Marius, but his curiosity grew strong enough for him to reconsider.

Naofumi looked at the guards standing near them and asked, "How much for his freedom?"

Raphtalia was completely shocked by her master's action, "What?! Are you serious?!"

Meanwhile, Filo was waiting outside while playing around with the helmet. She observed the face of the mask and thought it looked cute than scary. As she was about to put on the helmet, Naofumi and Raphtalia finally came out of the jailhouse.

"Master! Uh?" her excitement was cut short after she noticed Naofumi was dragging the stranger with a rope tied to both his wrist.  
Raphtalia, however, was a little upset that Naofumi spent a lot of money to free the stranger.

"You make sure he doesn't cause anymore trouble!" an older guard slammed the door behind them after his warning.

After everything was clear, Marius raised his restrained hands, "Now will you take these off?"

"Only if you promise not to cause anymore trouble." Naofumi said with a stern manner.

"You have my word." Marius then presented his tied hands.

Naofumi looked at Raphtalia, the only person here with a bladed weapon.

While she was hesitant, Raphtalia still have to obey Naofumi's command.

She chopped and cut the rope, freeing Marius's hands.

After freeing from his bondage, Marius readjusted his vambrace and secured it firmly. While doing that, he saw his helmet on the hands of a little girl with angelic wings. And without hesitation, he approached the little girl.

This cause Raphtalia and Naofumi to readied themselves to attack Marius, but Marius only snatched the helmet off Filo's hands and walked to the other direction.

But before he can get too far a big green astral shield manifested in front of Marius, blocking his path.

"What sorcery is this?!"

He turned around and saw the shield on Naofumi's arms glowed. As if it was conjuring a spell.

"Who told you can walk away like that? Releasing you wasn't cheap, you know?" said Naofumi, "From now on, you work for me. You will do as I say without questioning my authority!"  
Marius was irritated by those words. He walked towards Naofumi until the two were just two feet at each other.  
The tall armored warrior stared down on Naofumi, who was only a foot shorter than Marius. But this doesn't intimidated the shield hero one bit.

"Who gave you the power to command me? If only you knew who I am, you would regret your own words as I rip them out of your mouth!" Marius threatened.  
Both Raphtalia and Filo were about to attack Marius to defend their master's honor but Naofumi lifted his hands up slightly to tell them not to attack.

"So take your magic act, your ridiculous outfit and those two concubine of yours somewhere else! You have no power over me, boy!" said Marius trying to intimidate Naofumi.

But after a few seconds of silence, a loud rumbling noise was heard.

"It-it wasn't me, master!" Raphtalia said with a red face.

"I know." Naofumi looked at Marius with a smug face, knowing that the sound came from Marius's empty stomach.

"Now tell me, Marius. Do you even know where you are? Do even have the right money to buy food around here?" Naofumi stepped closer to Marius to show him who's in control.

"You maybe strong and mighty where you come from. But here, you're just a clueless homeless hobo who had no idea how this place works." said Naofumi as he can see defeat on Marius's face.

Having been outwitted by Naofumi, and with an empty stomach, Marius has no choice but to submitted to his new master.

Something he wished would never happen again.

On Naofumi's HUD, after it listed Marius as a companion, a message appeared.

[COMPANION STATS]  
[UNLOCKED]  
[RECEIVING NEW DATA]  
[UPDATING...]

And after a few seconds, the status info appeared. But it's not similar to the format Naofumi was familiar with.

HERO NAME: MARIUS  
WARRIOR CLASS: CENTURION  
REPUTATION: 70

_"A reputation level? What does that mean? And he's a centurion? I guess that explains his armor. "_, Naofumi now has more questions than answers.

Now he wants to know more about Marius. But it's going to take a while.


	8. TRUST

Naofumi and Raphtalia watched in disgust as Marius was still eating his fifth meal.

_"For someone who think he's high and mighty, you sure lacked table manners"_ Naofumi thought to himself, while looking over Marius's stat trying to figure out how it works.

"Are we still gonna keep him around?" Raphtalia whispered to Naofumi.

"Just endured it, okay?" Naofumi whispered back.

Filo, however, was envious of Marius.

_"How come this stranger gets to eat five plates, but I can only have one?"_ she pouted.

"This meal. I like it." Marius said, after he finished his meal and tossed the plate aside.

"Waiter! I would like to request anot-"

"Could you please order a drink or something!" Naofumi interrupted Marius before he blew up his food budget even more.

"You're right. Waiter! Bring me your finest wine!" Marius shouted.

"You know, when master Naofumi said you can have anything you want. He didn't meant you can have as many as you like." Raphtalia said to Marius.

"I thought he'd be more generous." Marius said as he helped him with the expensive wine he ordered.

"Okay, here's the deal. You will work for me until you're able to pay off all your debts. That included the money I paid to free you and all the food you ate. Including the wine." Naofumi said.

"And once I payed all my debts?" Marius asked while enjoying his cup of wine.

"Then I'll let you go and we'll never see each other again. But until then, you will follow us everywhere and obey my command." Naofumi said.  
"Very well...", Marius took a big sip from his wine glass, "... I shall stay loyal to you until I draw my last breath. Or after I pay off all my debt."

"Guess it settles then... Do you have a weapon?" Naofumi asked.

It was a normal day for the old blacksmith. As always, adventures would come in and buy weapons and other equipment for their journey.  
The shop door opened and Naofumi entered the shop along with Marius. Erhard was surprised to see a male member in the shield hero party.

"Well well. For once you got yourself a guy in your party." said Erhard.

"I don't want people think I'm building a harem. The again, I'm not planning on keeping him around forever." said Naofumi.

To which Marius responded with, "Likewise."

"I see. Well, if you need help finding a weapon for you I can always help." Erhard said to Marius, who's still browsing the weapons displayed.

"I can help myself..." Marius said as he looked for a weapon.

"Alright, I hope you find anything you like." Erhard then ushered Naofumi to get closer to the counter.

"Tell me, kid. Where did you find that guy? He doesn't look like he's from around here. And I've been to many countries myself. And that armor." Erhard observes the exotic armor on Marius, "I've never seen that armor before in my life."

"We've found him dying on the road this morning. Brought him to town after I healed him but he's already causing trouble. Have to pay the guards to get him out of jail. Wasn't cheap either." said Naofumi.

Erhard was a little confused on why Naofumi would helped a troublemaker. But knowing Naofumi, it's probably a good reason to do so.  
"That's why he's temporary, uh? Any ideas where he come from?" Erhard asked.

Naofumi rubbed is chin, thinking for an answer, "Well, he actually looked like the people that lived in my world. Except in a different country. And his armor kinda reminded me of an ancient empire."

"I see. So you think he might be from your world as well?" Erhard asked.

"From a different time period, I guess. But I'm not gonna assumed that." Naofumi said.

Marius picked a short sword, similar in length to his old gladius, and swung the weapon left and right with great form. Even switching between different grip types for different combat form with the short sword.

"He's pretty handy with that weapon. Guess you don't need to train this one." said Erhard, impressed by Marius's skills.

"He did said he was a soldier on the way here." said Naofumi.

Satisfied with his new weapon of choice, Marius approached the counter, "I'll take this one."

After a long tiring day the group decided to stay in the inn they've always visited. This time, Naofumi rent a bigger room with four beds.  
Marius walked to the last bed at the very end and started taking off his armor. From behind, Naofumi noticed the cape on Marius's back. It was ripped in half by some monster judging by those claw marks.

But Naofumi can still see the emblem, albeit a little obscured. It was the hilt of a sword and a top of a skull on it's left side.

_"That emblem doesn't look roman."_ Naofumi said in his head.

Marius took off all his armor and placed them on the floor beside his bed. Without the armor, Marius now has white-colored tunic on instead but the left sleeves appeared to be ripped off as well, exposing the 'SPQR' tattoo on his left shoulders. And Naofumi can see clearly how well-built the centurion's body was, as expected from a strong warrior like Marius. Naofumi couldn't help but felt abit of jealousy.

Marius can finally relaxed his whole body after wearing his armor for too long. He sat down on his bed and started inspecting his armor and his new weapon.

_"There's no denying it now. He's definitely roman."_ , Naofumi thought. _"But the emblem on the cape still looks out of place."_

Throughout the night, Marius just minded his own business while still glued to his bed. Even ignoring Filo's bombardment of questions.

However, Marius was hatching a plan in his head. Just waiting for the right moment.

After everyone was asleep, Marius quietly put on his armor and sneaked out to execute his plan.

But he didn't realized Raphtalia had been pretending to be asleep the whole time, and she had been keeping her eyes and ears on Marius. And now that Marius was up to something, it's time for the demi-human to take actions. She went to Filo's bed to wake her up,

"Filo! Wake up!" she said quietly so she won't wake her master up.

With only the light of a small candle to help him navigate in the dark wagon, Marius stuffed everything he found useful into a sack.

_"Think you can boss me around, uh? I'll make you regret your actions."_

After he exited the wagon with the stolen goods he was surprised by a very angry demi-human and a filolial queen.

"I knew you were up to something! Now return all of them, and master Naofumi won't have know about all this!" Raphtalia threatened Marius.

Marius, however, just giggled at the demi-human, "I must commend you for your vigilant, Reptilian. A very wise move indeed."

"It's Raphtalia! And after all master Naofumi did for you this is how you repay him?! Stealing everything and running off just like that?!" Raphtalia yelled at the top of her lungs towards Marius.

"Perhaps that master of yours should be careful who he choose to trust." Marius dropped the sack to the ground and draw his sword. "But if you wish to defend your master, than you may cut me down. If you can."

Challenged by Marius, Raphtalia pulled out her sword and ready to attack. "Filo! Get ready!"

"Right!", Filo transformed into her filolial form, which shocked Marius.

"Very well! I take you on! And the little witch!" Marius goes into his combat stand, keeping his eyes on two of his opponents.

Raphtalia was the first to attack, dashing forward to delivered a damaging blow on Marius. But Marius blocked her attack with ease and the two skillful fighters were engaged in a intense sword fight as each attack were blocked by one another.

Seeing an opening, Raphtalia thrust her sword towards Marius's chest but Marius quickly catched the blade with his left arm and sword. And with a surprised move Marius push the blade upward, causing Raphtalia to loose balance and tumbled backwards.

Marius took this chance to slashed Raphtalia's face but she evaded the blade before it can reached her face. But few strained of her hair took the hit and fell on the ground between them.

Filo landed in front of Marius and attacked him with a series of fast claw attacks. Marius evaded and blocked her claws but one slash got through his defenses and leave a three long scratches on his torso armor. Filo then stomped the ground hoping to put Marius off balanced with the shockwave but it only blew Marius few feet away while he's still on his feet.

And out of thin air Raphtalia appeared from her Hide-Mirage magic trick that took Marius by surprise. As she reappeared her sword was about hit Marius from above. He quickly tried to blocked the attack with his sword but the larger blade got through and it scraped on Marius's mask.

As Raphtalia's sword hit the ground Marius struck her blade near the hilt, causing Raphtalia to lost her grip on her weapon. Marius delivered a powerful jab on Raphtalia that caused her to fall on her back.  
Marius lunge at the downed demi-human to delivered a killing blow. But before he can land a fatal stab, Filo kicked Marius mid-air and he landed hard on the ground.

Marius got back on his feet, sword still in hand. Raphtalia recovered from his previous attack and was also on her feet again with her sword. And Filo braced herself like an animal ready to attack.

Suddenly, a burst of energy hits Marius, causing him to felt dizzy. As his vision slowly turned blurry, he turned around and saw Naofumi standing in the distance.

Marius then fell to the ground and all his sense were slowly disappearing as everything around him turned to black.

Not only he felt cold, but he can also felt something wet moved in a circular motion as if someone was painting on his chest.

He slowly opened his eyes and saw a man with a strange hat and a weird circular glasses on each of his eyes.

"That should do it. He'll be an obedient slave from now on." said the Beloukas.

_"What?! Slave?!"_

The Slave Crest on Marius was then activated and a painful burning sensation started spreading on his chest. Ignoring the pain, he quickly gets up from the chair he was placed on and grabbed Beloukas by his throat then pinned him on the wall, "You dare make slave of me!"

"Hey hey! Take it easy now!" Beloukas tried desperately to calmed Marius down.

"You left me with no choice, you know!"

Marius heard a familiar voice from his left and saw Naofumi standing there with his arms crossed.

"You will pay for this!", Marius charged towards Naofumi in anger but he felt a painful electric shocked emitting from his chest. He tried fighting the pain and slowly walked towards Naofumi but the slave crest shocked him even more, and Marius dropped to his knees begging for the pain to stop, "BY THE GODS! PLEASE STOP THIS PAIN!".

"Wanna stop the pain? Act like a proper slave! From now on, you will obey my every order and never ever try double cross me! Unless you wanna die painfully!" Naofumi yelled.

Eventually, the slave crest stopped the electric shock, "I will obey you... Till my debt is paid..." he stands up on his feet, the well-built young man stared down at Naofumi, "Master...".

Marius eyes showed great hatred towards the shield hero, after bringing him down to a slave level. To Marius, this was a big insult to him after all the glory he had back in his own world.

Death could be a lot better than this.  
But Naofumi didn't care. He didn't care about who Marius is and what he did before.

Marius owed him money, and he as to work for him to pay it all off. Even if it means making him a slave.

Resentment grew even stronger for both young men that night.


	9. JOURNEY

He could only watched as his home empire engulfed in flames, with tears ran on his face.

Out of the ground, several wooden crosses emerged from with burned rotting corpses nailed on each and every one of them. The dead stared at Marius with their rotted eyes in despair.

"Why won't you save us!"

"You were suppose to protect us all!"

"You promised!"

"You were our protectors! Why did you let us DIE!"

The corpses screamed at Marius with words, reminding him of his failures. Marius fell on his knees and covered his ears to blocked the horrifying voices.

Then, a figure appeared in front of him. Marius looked up and saw a centurion with black armor and a terrifying steel mask.

Fear soon gripped Marius as he could not do anything but stared at the angry centurion holding a bloodied gladius.

The figure then grabbed Marius by his hair and pressed the tip of the blade on Marius's throat, "You... Did... This..." said the blacked armored centurion with a demonic voice as he ran his blade through Marius's neck.

Marius woke up from his hellish nightmare, covered in cold sweat. He looked around and saw a tent with Raphtalia and Filo sleeping underneath it. And not far from the tent was the wagon with Naofumi sleeping inside.

Letting out a heavy sigh he went back to sleep, hoping the nightmares won't return.

Raphtalia knew Marius was having a nightmare after her sensitive ears heard his fainted cries. She looked at Marius who' sleeping on his bed roll away from her sleeping spot. The demi-human couldn't helped but felt bad for Marius. Having a terrible nightmare but no one around to comforted him.

But, does he need comfort? She remembered how he nearly killed her if it weren't for Filo saving her. And why master Naofumi still kept him around baffled her. Even with the slave crest on him she still afraid what he might do when the time comes to remove the slave crest.

_"But I am Naofumi's sword..."_ she thought,  
_"I will not let anything happened to him. And if you want to harm my master, I will not go easy on you like last time."_ she cluthed her sword beside her before going back to sleep.

There was only silence during their journey. Naofumi and Raphtalia were seating next to each other at the driver's seat while Filo pulled the wagon to their destination.

And every five minutes or so, Raphtalia would turned around and glanced at Marius in case he's up to something while behind their backs.  
Marius sat at the very back, watching the view of the forest. He has his masked on and one thing Raphtalia noticed was that the eyes of the mask were always pitch black. As if Marius's eyes would disappeared every time he wore his helmet with the mask on.

Soon, they reached a small village. The wagon stopped and Marius could hear Naofumi talking to what sounded like an elderly man. He then saw the elderly man running down to the village clinic after saying something about a Heavenly Fowl, but Marius paid no mind to it.

While Naofumi and Raphtalia helped around the village clinic, Marius was tasked to guard the wagon alongside Filo. As each minutes passed he grew bored.

_"Who's going to rob this wagon in a middle of a ghost town?"_ Marius thought.

A loud thumping noises got closed to Marius and something pecked on the topside of his helmet. He slowly turned his head and saw Filo, in her filolial form, looking at him with serious look.

"What?" said Marius, completely annoyed.

"I'm keeping my eyes on you. Just making sure you're not trying to escape." said Filo.

"Thank you, witch. I would've probably escaped if it weren't for you." said Marius in a sarcastic tone.

"I'm not a witch!" Filo exclaimed.

"Then what are you? A shapeshifter? Were you cursed?" Marius glared at Filo but his mask hid his current expression.

"I'm a filolial."

"Right." Marius muttered before he walked to the other side of the wagon, leaving Filo behind.

But Filo just kept followed him around the wagon, which frustrated Marius more. "Will you stop following me." said Marius trying hard not to lashed out.

"I'm keeping an eye on you, remember?" said Filo still on Marius's tail.

Far away, Naofumi saw the two of them walked in circles around the wagon , _"What are they doing?"_.

The stench of rotting flesh grew stronger the closer they were to the dragon's carcass. All three wore white cloths on their faces to help masked out the smell but the horrible stench still pierced through their noses.

Marius, however, was used to this smell. Having witnessed many deaths and fields of rotting corpses. Dragon or not, they all smell the same when rotted.

Filo, however, was still eating a large basket of fruits they've brought along despite the horrible stench in the air. If anything, it made the gluttonous bird more hungrier.

As they got closer, the blood of the dragon started to moved, dripping back inside the carcass. Soon, the carcass regenerated the missing bits of flesh of its body and the horrifying creature soon raised up from the dead. It roared a thunderous roar and all three were shocked seeing the carcass just sprang back to life.

Naofumi and Raphtalia retreated, leaving behind Marius who just stood there facing the zombie dragon. After he mustered enough courage he charged towards the dragon to fight the creature head on.

_"You better give me a warrior's death, beast!"_ Marius threw the shovel he was carrying like a javelin at monster, penetrating deep into the dragon's chest before drawing his sword and charged into battle.

"I HATE DRAGON!" Filo jumped over Marius and kicked the dragon's head with full force. Marius saw this and ran even faster towards the dragon.

The dragon, now shifted its focus on Filo, unleashed its poison breath. Naofumi blocked the attack with his shield, protecting the girls behind him. With the creature distracted, Marius climbed on the top of the platform where the dragon stood and started slashing his blade at the dragon's limbs.

The dragon tried to grab and stomp the centurion harassing it from below but Marius always managed to dodged the dragon's hands. Filo then continued her attack on the dragon, relentlessly delivering blows after blows at the dragon's upper parts while Marius attacked its limbs in a random order to confused the monster. While the other two watched as the filolial queen and the centurion ganged up on the zombie dragon.

"FILO!"

Naofumi called out for Filo but that was a fatal mistake as the dragon snatched Filo in mid-air on its jaws then swallowed its whole meal. Blood burst from its jaws and dripped to the ground in front of Marius. He looked up and saw no signs of the large bird.

Naofumi and Raphtalia were distraught after losing one of their precious member.

"Filooooo!" Raphtalia called her name in vain.

"Good riddance." Marius scoffed. Finally free from that annoying bird. But the dragon soon shifted its attention to Marius and lifted up its claws to crushed the lone warrior. Marius rolled away from the crushing claws and as it touched the ground Marius jumped on top of the dragon's hand and stabbed deep into its flesh.

The dragon screamed in pain and lifted its arm up with Marius still holding onto the dragon's hand until it reached the same level as the very top of the dragon's head.

Marius jumped off from the hand an landed on top of its head and started slashing and stabbing on the creature. The dragon swayed its head violently and it threw Marius to the side.

Then, something caught the dragon's eyes and it moved its head to faced a new threat. Recovering from the throw, Marius slowly got up while ignoring the intense pain of hitting the hard ground.

Naofumi approached the dragon, consumed by hatred. The dragon lifted its claws and smashed Naofumi with its full might, the impact that caused shockwave around the site. But Naofumi blocked the attack with ease. Showing no signs of difficulty.  
His shield glowed red and strange markings started to appeared on his entire body as Naofumi yelled at the top of his lungs.

"Master Naofumi!" Raphtalia ran towards her master but a strong burst of energy staggered her a few feet and it pushed the dragon away.  
Marius sank his sword on the ground and braced himself. The energy blew dust and debris around Marius as he covered his eyes with his arms.

Once the dust was settled, Naofumi's shield suddenly burst into flames and the shield hero's eyes glowed red, and his face carved a sinister grin.  
The dragon whipped what remained of its tail at Naofumi but with the burning shield he blocked the attack.

"Now burn"

The dragon's tail caught fire and it burnt through its flesh, and the dragon roared in excruciating pain.  
Raphtalia grabbed hold of Naofumi to stop his rage, letting the fires burnt her as well. Soon, Naofumi woke up from his blind fury and Raphtalia, after she sustained several burnt damage, collapsed beside him. Realizing what he had done, Naofumi frantically tried to heal Raphtalia with the Fast Heal spell while pending off the dragon's attack.

As the dragon was distracted, Marius yanked his sword from the ground and charged towards the dragon. But the dragon suddenly roared in total pain before it collapsed and shook the ground on impact.

Marius ceases his running, wondering what killed the zombie dragon. Then, the filolial burst out of the dragon's belly and rolled towards Marius, who was too shocked to see a massive wet mass covered with rotten guts coming towards him.

The female filolial accidentally crushed Marius under her weight before getting up to looked at her master.

"Well, it took me a little while but I'm out!"

She then heard a loud muffled voice underneath her.

"GMMM! OFMMMM! MMMMM!"

She got up and saw Marius covered in the dragon's rotten fluids, breathing heavily after being suffocated by the heavy weight. Marius got up on his feet and glared at the filolial.

Marius sheathed his sword then walked away from the carcass, "I'm washing these off." he walked pass Naofumi and the still injured Raphtalia.

"Should we stop him?" Raphtalia asked.

"Let him be. As long as he's not trying to escape again." said Naofumi, as all three of them watched the centurion walked off the site with rotten fluid still dripped all over his body.

After washing all of his armor parts and his clothes, Marius took a dip on a small lake not far away from the carcass site. His body bruised from the fight with the zombie dragon when the monster threw him to the ground, amongst the various scars from past battles.

He let his body submerged underwater with his head sticking up, watching the sky above.  
Suddenly, a large filolial dashed into the air where Marius was facing. It dived into the lake and made a huge flash.

_"Not again"_

Marius sighed as he got up and saw little bubbles coming towards him but he can clearly see who it was by the clear water.

"RWAAAAARR!"

Filo emerged underwater in her human form, her arms raised above her head imitate a monster to scare Marius. But it hardly even faze the warrior.

Marius glared at Filo with his arms crossed, "Was that all?" he then noticed the same slave crest on Filo's chest.

"Did I scared you?" Filo waited gleefully for an answer.

"No." Marius continued washing his body, ignoring the little girl.

"You're no fun! Mmf!" Filo turned around with her mouth pouted.

After a few minutes of awkward silence, Filo approached Marius again.

"Hey! Wanna play!"

"No." Marius glanced at Filo then got out of the water to put on his cloths and armor. Leaving behind a pouting filolial all by herself.

As he finished putting on all his armor, Filo flashed water on Marius. Marius looked at Filo, now in her bird form, looking back at him with a grin.

Marius growled and left the lake behind, still wet but no longer covered with rotten guts.

_"By the gods, how long must I endured this?" _he though to himself, still mad at the filolial.


	10. UNWANTED BONDING

It was a bright day morning after the village was rid of the zombie dragon's curse.

The shield hero party hiked through the forest after they've exterminated poisonous monster that have wandered near the roads of the East Village.

Naofumi and Raphtalia lead the way to the East Village, while Filo and Marius lagged behind. Marius scanned their surroundings, like he would always do when trekking in the forest. Behind him, he was under the watchful eye of the filolial, much to Marius's irritation.

"We'll start heading back to the capital tomorrow." said Naofumi, which halted the walk.

"Huh? You're wrapping up the trading trip?" said Raphtalia.

With their conversation going on, Marius started surveyed the area around them.

"What are you looking for?" asked Filo, curious by Marius's action.

"Ambush." said Marius, mildly irritated.

"Uh, why would someone want to do that?"

Marius just ignored her question, only focused on his surroundings.

Filo then started imitating Marius, as she thought it might be a good idea. That's when she spotted a flock of filolials surrounded a blue colored hair little girl with pigtails in an elegant dress, "There something going on there."

Naofumi walked forward to get a closer look but he snapped a twig under his boots, and the sudden sound alerted the filolials. The flock looked at the direction of the group, then they stood up and ran away. Leaving the lone little girl behind.

"Those birds looked yummy." whispered Filo while licking her beak, "If we go after them now, we can hunt them down."

"Wait, yummy?" said Raphtalia.

"Indeed." said Marius, _"Wait, did I just agreed to that bird?"_

Naofumi then turned around to gaze at the filolial, "Now look here, Filo. Those were your own kind."

"So big..." the little girl spoke, which caught the attention of the group. "Are you a filolial?" the little girl asked.

"You mean me?" said Filo.

"You can talk, too?"

"Yep." Filo nodded.

The little girl could hardly hold her excitement, "I've always dreamed of talking to a filolial!", which surprised the filolial.

The little girl then pulled out a piece of dried meat from her pocket, "For you. It's dried meat."

"Thanks!" Filo hopped towards the little girl and gulfed the dried meat in one go.

Not far away, the three stood there as they watched the two.

"Could she be from the village?" Raphtalia asked.

"Nah, she's too well dressed." Naofumi said, "She's probably a noble's daughter or something."

"Or, she could be a trap. I've seen similar tactic." said Marius, which shocked the other two.

"You do realize we're not in a war, right?" said Raphtalia, "Besides, how could someone like her would do such a thing?"

"War does not need to be the reason for men to become monsters. All it needs is greed or desperation." Marius turned towards the two, "But that's just my guess."

The two went quite for awhile.

"Since you can't trust that girl how about you stay here and watch over them. We still have work to do at the village." said Naofumi.

"What?!" Marius exclaimed.  
_______________________________________

After Naofumi and Raphtalia left, Marius was left behind to babysit Filo and her new friend, named Melty.

_"But at least she won't bother me this time."_ Marius said in his head.

As the two girls played around in the fields, Marius stood not far away from them.

As he grew bored, he walked towards a nearest tree then sat underneath it before he took off his helmet and placed it beside him.

He watched the beautiful mountain ranges from the distance, and it reminded him of the mountains that hid the empire that he called home.

And as Marius's eyelids grew heavy, he placed his right hand on the helmet and the centurion leaned on the tree on his back before falling asleep.

"Are you sure this is a good idea? He doesn't look so friendly." Melty whispered.

"It'll be fun, don't worry. He can't do anything to us cause master said so." said Filo as both of them sneaked closer to the sleeping warrior. Filo slowly reached for the helmet then gently pulled it away from Marius. Afterwards they've quickly ran away from the scene.

Marius woke up after he heard a familiar giggling nearby. He looked around and realized his precious helmet wasn't beside him.

_"Not this again!"_ Marius got up and looked around for the little thief and saw the two girls on the edge of the forest.

Filo lifted the helmet with both her arms as she waves it infront of Marius. Melty, however, was a little scared then happy.

"I do not have time for this!" Marius yelled as he stomped his way towards the two. Filo and her friend quickly ran deeper into the bushes and Marius charged forward.

He rammed through the bushes and looked around but saw no signs of them. Marius searched the forest for any traces of the girls, and as he looked around he spotted a rusted sword sticking out of the ground with a piece of fabric hung on the cross guard. As he got closer to investigate he found out that the sword was infact a weapon tombstone for an old grave with a rusted knight helmet on top of it. And the emblem on the piece of fabric shook Marius as he recognized the symbol on the cloth. A crown and a sword. It was the symbol of the Royal Legion, one of the allies to the Blackstone Legion. By forced, of course.

Marius walked closer to the grave and got on one knee, putting his hand on the grave and lowered his head.

"Requiescat in pace..."

After he gave his respect to the unknown warrior, Marius stood up and left the fallen knight to his or her final resting place, and continued to look for the mischievous girls. But his mind was now too focus on something else, after he realized he wasn't the first to be here from his world.

Were there more of them here? How many have found themselves here and how? Do they lived on or perished here as well?

Marius marched on through the forest with so many questions that he may or may not find the answer to.

Hid amongs the bushes, Melty peeked through the bush from where they were hid. Filo, however, was playing around with the centurion helmet.

Filo then puts on the helmet and it barely fit her head as it bobbled everytime she turned her head, "How does he sees with this?" she said.

And through the eyeholes Filo could see Melty, who suddenly looked terrified.

"Huh? What's wrong, Melty?"

Then, something grabbed the helmet on Filo's head and removed the helmet from her head. The surprised Filo turned around and saw the scowled Marius.

"I do not want to play your games, bird!" said Marius.

"Then why did you come looking for us?" Filo said with a smug look, and Marius reaponded with a grunt.

Melty stood up, dusted off some leaves on her dress and walked towards Marius, "We apologized if we've bothered you, mister." Melty said to Marius, still a little shaken.

"Your name was Melty, correct?" said Marius.

"Yes. May I know your name?"

"Marius." said Marius as he puts on his helmet and lowered the mask.

"Oh, it's nice to meet you. You must be Filo's bodyguard."

"Bodyguard?" Filo said, titled her head.

"Someone who's there to protect you from harm. I have one but... We got separated when I saw the filolials." Melty said with a hint of embarrassment.

"So, master made you my bodyguard?" Filo said looking at Marius.

"Your master forced me to. Like I have any choice. Enough of this! Go back to the fields and stop bothering me!" Marius turned his back towards them then walked away, leaving the two behind.

"He's not very nice, is he?" Melty said.

Filo responded with a nod.  
_______________________________________

The sun as finally set on the East Village. Many of the patient have recovered from their illnesses, thanks to the help of the shield hero.

In the village clinic, Marius escorted the two girls into their master's room. Marius opened the door to let Filo in to see Naofumi, who was tending to Raphtalia's wounds.

"I'm back, master." Filo said as she entered the room.

"Oh, welcome back." said Naofumi.

"I'll guard the wagon." Marius left the room and walked passed Melty who was waiting outside.

As he walked through the hallway he saw an old man who stopped after he saw an armored centurion. Marius glanced at the old man as he walked passed.

"You're Blackstone, aren't you?" the old man said, which freezed Marius in his track.

The centurion turned around to face the old man, "What? How did you-"

"You wore their color. And I can see the symbol on your cape." the old man interrupted Marius. "So tell me. How did you got here?"

"I fell down the river. I thought I'd drowned." Marius said.

"Fell down the river too, uh? Had the same fate while fighting the knights."

"So the grave from forest..."

"He was a strong warrior. When we arrived here, we still see ourselves as enemies. But when the monsters came and attacked us we had no choice but to work to together to survive. Me and the knight fought side-by-side until his very end. He died a warrior's death, though I never get to know his name."

After hearing the story, Marius noticed some nordic tattoos on the old man's wrist, "You're a viking?"

"No one as ever called me that for so long. Yes, I hailed from the cold heartless land of Valkenheim." the old man then turned to faced a window, "But I found a new life here. More peaceful here than back home."

"Home..." Marius sighed, with the memories of his home that he can no longer return to.

"Perhaps it is time to let go of the past and live a new life, won't you agree?" the old man placed his right hand on one of Marius's pauldron before he turned around and entered a room.

"How is she, doctor?" the old man's voice can be heard inside the room.

"She's doing fine. But she needs more rest before she can go out again." said the doctor inside the room.

"Thank you, doctor."

"Thank the shield hero. He helped everyone here. Now, I'll leave you alone with your wife for now. Just come to us if you need anything." the village doctor exited the room and was almost startled by Marius's presence.

"C-can I help you, sir?" the village doctor asked.

But Marius just turned around and headed towards the exit instead.  
_______________________________________

The centurion sat underneath a tree with the old viking still in his mind. Never knew he would found someone from his world, almost right after he found the knight's grave.

And it's hard to believe that the kind old man he met back at the East Village, was in fact used to be the most brutal warriors Marius had ever encountered during his time at war.

He sat there alone in his own mind until a familiar figure stood in front of him. Filo smiled at Marius, which irritated the centurion.

"The food smells great! Wanna join us?" Filo said as she extended her hands to Marius.

Marius looked behind her and saw the rest of the gang had already prepared fo dinner. He could smell the delicious cooked meat from where he sat, but even that won't moved the stubborn warrior.

"I rather not. Bring a plate to me and let me be in peace." said Marius.

Filo scowled, then grabbed Marius by his hands and tried to pulled him, "Stop being grumpy and just join us!"

Marius let the filolial played tug-of-war with his arms, slightly amused by the display, "You will have to do harder than that."

Furious, Filo transformed into her bird form then lifted Marius off his spot. She carried the centurion to the camping spot then sat Marius near the group. She then transformed back to her human form then sat next to Melty while she grinned at Marius.

"Glad you could join us, Marius." Naofumi said while preparing dinner.

There was an awkward silence around the campsite, Raphtalia assisted Naofumi with the food, Filo and Melty waited patiently for their meal and Marius avoided eye contact the wholetime he sat near his party member with his eyes locked on the campfire in front of him.

And after what seems like only a few seconds for Marius as he was fixated by the campfire, a bowl of skewered meat appeared in front of him. He tracked the arm that gave him the meal and it belonged to Naofumi.

Marius took the bowl from Naofumi's hands and observed the roasted meat before he took one bite.

"So, how is it?" Naofumi asked.

"Better than dried rations." Marius said as he took another bite of his meal. This carved a small smile on Naofumi's face.  
_______________________________________

The entire dinner time went smoothly for the group. There were smalls talks happened between them, but Marius did not participated in any of their conversation as nothing interested the centurion the. Except the time where Filo was scolded for eating too much, which amused Marius. Finally he got to see Filo punished for her action.  
_______________________________________

Marius was once again sat on his previous spot with his armor pieces piled up against the tree and his bedroll ready for him to sleep on. But he does not feel asleep yet as his mind still reminded him of the words from the old viking.

_Perhaps it is time to let of the past and live a new life, won't you agree?_

He wondered what will he do once he paid his debt. Going back seems impossible now. But even if he could, what will all three nations would react if one of the cruelest warlord suddenly returned from the dead?

But living a new life here? Perhaps he could. But until then he's stuck serving the shield hero, and the Slave Crest on his chest just doesn't help for Marius.

"Marius! Come here!"

Marius heard his master's orders and with a grunt he stood up and walked towards his master, who stood beside Raphtalia as the two watched the sleeping filolial.

"Yes?" Marius asked.

"You don't happen to see Melty running off naked, haven't you?" Naofumi said.

"No. Why would she-" Marius paused and saw Melty's dress laying next to Filo, "She ate her"

"Yes..." Naofumi said as the three stared at the filolial in total silence, "We saw nothing, okay?"

"Agree." Marius responded.

"Master Naofumi!" Raphtalia exclaimed.

"What, you want us to go confess that Filo ate some noble's daughter?!" Naofumi said.

But argument woke up the sleeping filolial, "What's wrong, master?".

"Filo, where's Melty?" Raphtalia asked.

"Melty? She's sleeping in my feathers." and just like that Filo turned to show the three her left side and Melty, without her clothes, emerged from Filo's feather. This surprised all three of them.

"What's the matter?" Melty said, still a little sleepy.

"What are you doing underneath Filo's feathers?" Naofumi asked.

"Filo's feathers are so soft and comfortable."

"So you took off your clothes?"

"Yes." Melty nodded.

"But how did you..." Raphtalia reached out her hands and as she pressed on Filo's feathers her arms dug deeper into the bird's feathers. "It's so nice and warm." the pull effect of the feathers immediately took over Raphtalia and she instantly fell asleep on Filo.

While Naofumi inspected Filo's feather, Marius moved to the right side of the filolial and pressed his hands against her feathers, _"This-this does feel nice...NO!"_.

Marius tried to fight the effects of the soft feathers, wanted instead go back his sleepying spot. But it was too strong for the centurion to resist, and he eventually fell asleep on her feathers as well.


	11. SECOND VISIT

The wheatfields span as far as his eyes can see. Rows and rows of tree that bore fruits stretched from the far side and fences that kept herds of farm animals on the other side. And on the hill in the very center was a small villa of ancient roman design.

As he walked closer to the hill, he stretched out his left arm letting the tip of his fingers touched the wheats as he walked along the cleared path to the villa. His mind at peace and his heart contented for Marius is finally home.

* * *

As he slowly opened his eyes, Marius saw the filolial smiling at him.

"Good morning, Mask Guy!" said Filo.

Marius lifted his head up and realized he slept on Filo's feathers that put him to sleep last night.

"You're finally awake. You really slept like a baby last night." Naofumi said while setting up the wagon for the next journey, "And you missed breakfast."

"Have I slept too long?" Marius asked, still drowsy.

"Mmhmm! And you looked really happy while asleep, that's why I let you sleep longer!" said Filo.

"It... Did felt nice..." Marius said as he separated himself from Filo's feathers, "I must be ready."

Marius then walked towards his armor which at been left under the tree overnight. He put on his armor pieces one by one, starting with the pair of greaves, then the cuirass along with the pauldron on each sides followed by the pair of vambrace and the cestus.

After he finished equipping himself with armor he looked around for his helmet and saw the smiling Filo, in her human form, presenting the centurion helmet to Marius.

Marius hesitated for a few second, thinking that this might be one her games. He grabbed the helmet then waited for the girl to do her next move. But Filo just let go of the helmet on Marius hands. Not letting his eyes off Filo, Marius opened the steel masked which revealed where the wearer's face would be visible. He lifted the helmet on top of his head, slighty spreading the cheek pieces to let his entire head in. After he put on the helmet, Marius tied the leather straps underneath his chin while still kept his eyes on the filolial.

"I packed this morning's breakfast in the wagon. So just eat it while on the road." said Naofumi, "But you better eat it fast or Filo's gonna try to eat all of it."

Marius glanced at Filo, who ran towards the wagon to meetup with Raphtalia and Melty who were waiting near the wagon, then glanced back at Naofumi, "Very well."  
He took his scabbard with his sword in it then secured it neatly on his belt before he walked towards the wagon along side Naofumi.

"We'll be going back to the capital today, so please don't cause any trouble again." Naofumi said.

"Of course." Marius responded, as the two make their way towards the wagon.

* * *

"Well then, I really can't thank you all enough." Melty said as she bobbed a curtsy at the group as a sign of gratitude.

"Master? Is it okay if I take Melty home?" Filo asked.

"Okay. Just make sure you collected all the reward." Naofumi said.

"Okay!" Filo walked the other way with Melty on her side.

"Me and Raphtalia will be tending to our business for now. Why not you go watch over them for us?" Naofumi said to Marius.

"Right." Marius sighed as he followed the two girls.

Melty then turned around to say her goodbye, "Farewell till next time!".

With them stopping momentarily, it was easy for Marius to catched up to them with his walking pace.

"I think we'll miss her." Raphtalia said while she waved at the two girls.

"I'm sure we'll see her again." Naofumi said.

"Uuhu. Anyways, was it really a good idea to have Marius babysitting Filo?"

"With him around Filo, any lolicons living here will think twice before going after her. Besides, he can't do anything without the slave chrest zapping him."

"You're right. It's just that..."

"Come one." Naofumi interrupted Raphtalia before she could say something else, "We still got that curse on you we need to heal."

"Right!" Raphtalia said.

* * *

"We really can't thank you enough for bringing back the princess." said one of the four servants, "Please, accept this reward for your deed."

One of the servants retrieved a sack full of coins then gave it to Filo.

"Thank you!" Filo said.

"Well, I guess this is goodbye." Melty said, "Bye Filo! Bye Marius!

Marius gave a small weak wave at Melty. He looked around, scanning the area near the castle grounds. Guards can be seen eyeing him whenever they walked passed them.

"Bye Melty! We'll meet again okay!" Filo waved at Melty as she walked away along side her servants towards the castle entrance.

Filo then approached Marius with the reward on her hand, "Where do we go next?"

"Why do you ask me?" said Marius.

"Well, you are my bodyguard. So you must know where to go next."

"That was not my choice. But since you insist, we must regroup with our master and end today's task."

"Awwww. How about we walk around the town for awhile?"

Marius sighed, "Fine."

"Yay!"

_"Why do you even asked?"_

* * *

It was a busy day but also very profitable for the stall owners of the capital town. With many people walking around, the marketplace was always almost crowded.

Amongs the crowd was a cute blonde little girl and her armored steel-masked bodyguard. And as soon as the delicious smell of cooked food filled the air, Filo immediately ran towards the source of the smell, her smaller stature makes it easier for her to move through the crowd. Marius, however, have a hard time doing so because of his size.

"Movete!"

He forced himself through the crowd pushing people away. After he pushed through the wall of people, he finally found Filo in front of a bread stall.

"Here you go, little miss." the stall owner gave the grocery bag full of freshly bake buns to Filo.

As Filo turned around she saw Marius stood in front of her with his arms crossed, "You should not have run away like that!"

"You did that too!" said Filo.

"I had my reasons."

"Well then, here!" Filo showed Marius the buns she bought.

"I'll pass."

"Come on! Just eat one! Why are you so grumpy all the time?"

"That is not of your concern."

"It is my concern!" Filo said as she stuffed the buns inside her mouth, "Just take one, please!" tears started to formed on the edge of her eyes.

"No"

Her mouth pouted and she began gulfing down all the buns she had till there's nothing but an empty paper bag.

"Filo! Marius!" Raphtalia called out from the crowd.

"Big sister!" Filo ran towards Raphtalia, wiping the tears on her eyes, "Mask Guy's being a big meanie!"

Raphtalia looked at Filo's face. She looked like she just at a crying fit, with bits of bread crumbs still on her lips. Raphtalia wiped the tears and the bread crumbs off Filo's face, while she glared at Marius.

"Come on. Master's calling for us." Raphtalia held Filo's hand as they walked away, followed by Marius who followed behind them.

* * *

The closer they get, the more they saw people gathered to see what caused the commotion. Once they've reached the center of the problem, there stood Naofumi and Motoyasu facing each other. Surrounding them where the local knight guards, and there stood Melty confronting a woman. Raphtalia and Filo quickly ran towards their master, but Marius still kept his walking pace while he observed the destruction.

"Master Naofumi!"

Hearing the call from a familiar voice, Naofumi turned around and saw both Raphtalia and Filo stopped before him.

"What's going on here!" Raphtalia asked.

"Nothing. Just Motoyasu again." Naofumi said.

Upon seeing the little girl with pair of wings, Motoyasu walked towards her. He grabbed her hand and got on one knee, his eyes gazed at what he thought was an angel, "Filo. That is what they called you, isn't that right my dear?"

"Mmhmm." Filo responded.

"Oh, you poor thing. Uh?" Motoyasu then noticed another person approached behind Filo.

"You! I recognized that armor! Don't think you can hide your face with that mask!" Motoyasu stood up then pulled Filo behind him to shield her from Marius, "Are you going hurt Filo aswell!"

Marius scoffed, "Not something I can do right now."

Motoyasu step forward with his spear ready, "I warn you! If you lay one finger on her-"

"Relax. He's with me." said Naofumi.

"What?! You dare have this dangerous criminal around precious Filo! I suppose you make her work like beast of burden aswell!"

"But I like pulling the wagon alot!" Filo said with a smile on her face.

"Naofumi, you swine! How could you! You're making her pulled the wagon like that big fat bird!" Motoyasu pointed his spear at Naofumi, "You'll pay for this!"

"Why do you have to go on and call me out like that." Filo said with an upset tone.

"Huh?"

"You make fun of me the last time we've met too!"

"I did? W-when was that?"

Filo then burst in a cloud of white smoked, and she emerged in her filolial form, "I hate you spear guy!"

"You mean you're that... You're that big fat-"

Filo kicked Motoyasu between his legs, and it sent him flying across the air. Marius just watched the spear hero flew above him, "By the... Gods..."

Motoyasu landed hard on the ground. Pieces of armor platings landed on the ground not far from him.

"Filo wins again!" Filo cheered.

"Job well done! I'm proud of you, Filo." Naofumi said as he patted Filo's head.

Amused by the sight, Marius chuckled at the sight of the spear hero on the ground, his hand held on to his groin in pain while few knights tried to help him up.

"He he he..."

"Uh? Masked guy? Did you just laugh?" Filo asked.

"It's amusing."

"After he put me through hell, I find that amusing as well." said naofumi.

"Really, you two." Raphtalia said.

"Our savior of the Heavenly Fowl." Melty approached them, "No, the Shield Hero is your name. I need to speak to you urgently."

* * *

_"By Ares, what took them so long?"_

Marius decided to wait outside of the weapon shop to clear his mind after today's shenanigans, not caring whatever Melty's business has with his master. Not far from him were Melty's guards staring at Marius while occasionaly whispered to each other. It seems every knights or even almost everyone have heard of an armored stranger who beat the Spear Hero unarmed. There was constants stares he noticed while he was in the capital town. But he never let it bothered him, only his duties he was so focused on. Eventhough he never liked it.

And after a few minutes, another guard showed up to give news to Melty's guard. Soon after, one of them walked to the weapon shop door.

"Princess Melty. His royal majesty calls. Please come with us."

"Very well. I have to go now, Filo."

"Mel, wait!"

"Filo!"

Marius heard the conversation from inside the shop. The shop door closed and the guards began escorting the princess. Melty glanced at Marius for a few seconds before walking away upset.

Soon enough, Filo walked out of the shop door crying and sat against the wall on the otherside of the door frame where Marius stood. He glanced at the sulking girl for a few seconds before he sighed and took something out of his pocket.

Not hearing the sound of footsteps beside her, an apple fell on her lap. She looked beside her and saw Marius walking back to his original spot, leaned against the wall on his back with his arms crossed while looking away from the other direction. Silence fell, and Filo wondered where this act of kindness came from. Especially coming from someone like Marius.

Then, a group of three knights and two mages approached them. Marius quickly clutched the grip if his sword, "State your business!"

"W-we want to speak to the shield hero! Please let us through!" one of the knight said. "All of us here want to help the shield hero for the wave!"

"The wave? Are there wars here?"

"Y-you can say that."

Marius and Filo looked at each other before looking back at the group.

"Very well." Marius opened the door to the weapon shop, "Master. You have an audience."

Both Marius and Filo entered the weapon shop to let the group in to meet the Shield Hero.

"I apologize." the guard and the rest of his friends entered the shop.

"It's you again. What the hell do you want?" Naofumi said.

"Well, we... Actually, I... Please,let us accompany you, Shield Hero! Please during the waves!" the group bowed at Naofumi, "We were deeply intouched by your courage and selflessness during the fight on the last wave! Everyone here wants nothing more then support you in your tireless quest!"

"Wait, is that why you were chasing me?"

"Yes! We all decide to fight side by side with you the next time we saw you here in the capital!"

"If this is about fighting the wave you can do that without following me. Just do that yourself."

"No! Sir Shield Hero! The point is we wanted to fight with you!"

"Mind telling me why?"

A young shorter mage stepped in, "Because, shield hero. We all hailed from the village of lute. Back then, you saved all of our family from a tragic end. So you see, sir. We wanna help in anyway we can."

"We wanted to repay you for saving our fellow villagers, that's all."

Naofumi held out a small necklace, "Buy this trinket for hundred and fifthy silver pieces. I'll consider your offer if you cough up the cash."

The Shield Hero's words surprised the young knight and his companions.

"What's wrong? You can gain my trust if you can buy this item right now."

"Master Naofumi..." said Raphtalia.

"But a hundred and fifthy silver pieces? Now what?" said one of the guard.

"We'll just have to arrange it." said the younget guard, "We understand! We'll gather the silver pieces right now!"

After the group left, Naofumi and the rest of his party member and the shop owner remained.

"I can't believe you're pressuring them to buy the leftover accessories for that much money"

"I do have to admit. You never change, kid."

"Meanie!"

Marius stepped in after being silenced throughout the conversation, "With all due respect, we could use a much bigger numbers. And what is this wave he said earlier?"

"Some sort of attack that fell on this world. Was the reason why I'm here in the first place. I guess I forgot to tell you that." said Naofumi.

"So, this world is at war as well?"

"Close. I figured this is something you might be familiar with."

"... Very."


	12. THE WAVE

_Do you know what kind of creature waits for its own slaugther?_  
_Sheeps..._

* * *

"Sheeps..."

His former master's words still rang in his head, a reminder of what he had become in the past. It was her guidance that turned Marius into the merciless centurion. And after her death, he took her place as warlord. But his loyalty to Apollyon was nothing more than a facade to gain her favor and more power over the legion. But that's all gone now, left behind in his old world.

He stood in the barren fields overlooking the ghost town they were visiting. Naofumi had set up an emergency kitchen for the refugees, who were left to starved by their 'savior'.

On the ground, Marius spotted a small wooden toy sword with half the length of his sword. He picked up the small toy and as he observed the it, a memory of his past slowly creeped into his head.

"What's that?"

Upon hearing the voice of the little filolial girl, Marius snapped out from his trance and dropped the toy sword to the ground, then lef Filo behind without answering the filolial's question.

* * *

"I pray for your blessings, gods above. Grant me strength so I may fight my enemies. Grant me courage so I may face the battle without fear. Grant my weapons power so I may destroy my enemies. Grant me victory, so I may tell stories of it one day.

And if I were to fall in battle, grant me a path to Elysium... So I may see them again..."

After he finished his prayers, Marius got up on his knees then grabbed the rectangular shield beside him. It was almost the same as the scutum he used in his legionnaire days but it was smaller, perfect for mobility. He then carried a bag of twelve short javelins and picked his short sword then secured it on his side.

He put on his helmet and lowered the steel mask, hiding the human underneath it and become the entity of war. He walked towards the shop door and gets out of the shop to meet his party member.

"Took you long enough." said Naofumi, the Shield Hero of this world. And his current master.

"I have to make preparations." said Marius, now armed to the teeth for battle.

Amongs them was a female demi-human named Raphtalia, who does not have a good terms with Marius after he tried to kill her once. She was given a bracelet from Naofumi to increase her stat.

And Filo, a filolial queen that can tranformed into a little girl who may took a liking to the centurion. Naofumi also gave her a gift. A golden hairpin that sat on top of her head. On her claws, however, was a set of metal claw she got from their last visit from the slave trade.

He remembered how the slave trader suggested him to take on mercenary work after his service with the Shield Hero was finished and how many would pay him large sums of money for his service. Of course, Marius responded with threats instead.

"So are you ready?"

"Always. What about them?" Marius mentioned the other party members, the three knights and the two mages.

"We're all ready! We won't let you down, Shield Hero!" said one of the knights.

"Alright. It's time." Naofumi watched as the timer counts fifthteen seconds before battle. As it counted down to zero, a yellow light shined bellow the party's ground as they are about to be teleported to the battlefield. And after seeing pretty much everything in this world, this didn't surprised Marius no more.

* * *

A boy and his little sister ran away from the two headed ogre wielding a bloodied club. The little girl tripped on the ground and her older brother quickly ran toward her and shield her from the monster.

"You stay away from her!" the boy spread his arms wide, hoping the ogre will hit him instead of his sister.  
A two headed monster laugh at the scared children and raised its club high, ready to kill the small child. Then, a short javelin flew across the two siblings and pierced through the right head of the ogre. With the right head dead it dropped the club to the ground nearly hitting the terrified boy still protecting his sister.

"Evacuate this village. Now!"

The boy heard the commanding voice behind him and saw the centurion with a short sword on the right hand and a rectangular shield on the other. The boy quickly pick his sister up and ran passed Marius.

The centurion watched the two children then back to the ogre. The enraged beast picked up the club with its left hand and roared at Marius.

"Come and get it!"

The ogre charged at Marius with its full might, and swung the club aboved to crush the armored foe. Marius moved to his right to evaded the attack and took this opportunity to slashed the ogre's neck, nearly beheading the beast. It dropped its weapon and held on to its throat to keep the blood from pouring out.  
Marius then pushed kick the dying monster to the ground then finished it off with a stab to the heart. From a distance not far from him, one of the young knights from his party was pinned to the ground by a reptilian humanoid creature.

Marius pulled out the javelin from the dead ogre's right head and threw the weapon at the lizardman. The javelin pierced through its chest and it collapses to the ground. The centurion ran towards the downed knight and saw that he was still alive.

"Thank you!" said the young knight as he stood up.

"You're no good to me dead, knight. Are the villager safe?"

"Y-yes! The villager have already all been evacuated!"

Then, an army lizardmen emerged and were closing in on them but a powerful magical energy decimated all of them with ease. After all the lizardmen was destroyed, two of the mages meetup with the knight and the centurion.

"You two okay!" said the female mage.

"We're fine, don't worry about us!" said the young knight.

"The rest of you stay here and kill any remaining monster! I will go and report this to the Shield Hero!" said Marius.

"Wait, let me go with you!"

"That is an order, knight!"

Marius took the path to look for the shield hero, leaving the rest of the party member on their own.

* * *

After fighting through various monster attacking the village with bloodied javelin in hand, Marius finally reached where the shield hero and the rest of the party member were located.

"We've evacuated the villagers. There should be nothing but monster here." said Marius.

"Great. Where are the rest?" said Naofumi.

"I ordered them to kill any monster they see to decrease their numbers."

"Right..." Naofumi looked up at the apocalyptic sky looming above them, _"It's been three whole hours. What are those guys doing?_

Come on. We have to destroy the source of this attack and end this wave as soon as possible."

"A better plan than fighting to our deaths. The rest of you stay here and fight! Proof your worth!"

"Yes sir!" said the two knights.

"Leave the village to ol' granny here and these whippersnappers!" said an old lody beside them.

"Got it. Just don't push your luck, gran." said Naofumi, "Raphtalia, Filo, Marius. We're going."

"Kay!"

"Right."

"Very well."

As they climbed on top of Filo, Raphtalia and Marius started glaring at each other for a few moment before breaking eye contact.

* * *

"What are you doing, Motoyasu? We need to take out the skeleton first!"

"No! The kraken comes first! The Soul Eater won't spawn otherwise!"

"This is no time to be bickering!"

Just as the Spear Hero and the Sword Hero bickered, the Shield Hero landed between them. Followed by Raphtalia and Marius, then Filo who shook the ship by her weight.

"Go defend some village or something." said Motoyasu.

"Indeed. An incompetent hero who can't fight should-" said Maltt before she was interrupted.

"Who's really incompetent here?" said Naofumi, "As long as you don't put an end to the Wave, the monsters will keep coming! I can't defend a village like that! But..."

Before Naofumi could finish, the Skull Captain started to attacked the Shield Hero but Rapthalia blocked the Skull Captain's sword then shoved the creature as far away as possible.

"Instead of working together, you three are doing whatever you want!"

Then, the Kraken too attacked the Shield Hero, but Marius blocked its jaws with his shield then stabbed the creature's eyes with his javelin. The kraken welped in pain as the javelin was still stuck in its eyes and Marius drew his sword.

"If we lose, all the villagers will die, and so will you! Quit thinking this is some game already!"

"I know, I know!" said Ren, "That's why I'm hitting the skeleton to spawn the Soul Eater!"

"Huh? You killed it earlier, but nothing spawned." said Motoyasu.

"We need to kill it several times!"

Soon, the two started bickering again. Further worsening the situation.

"Conversing with these idiots was a waste of time! I say we kill it properly!" said Marius.

"Are you deaf? Nothing happened when they killed it! And its only going to spawned everytime!" said Raphtalia.

"Do you have better plan then, Rat Ears?"

"Why you-"

"Enough! I don't need you two starting it as well!" said Naofumi.

"Then what plan do you have, shield hero!" said Marius.

Naofumi observed the Skull Captain and his interface displayed the monster's stats , _"It doesn't have any special parameters or resistances. Is there a way to spawn a Soul Eater other than killing that monster?" _And with his sharp eye, Naofumi noticed the Skull Captain's shadow was abnormal. As if it was another being. "Raphtalia! Cast light magic!"

"Light? Really?"

"Now!"

"O-Okay!", Raphtalia held her sword with her hands and started chanting, "As source of thy power, I order thee. Decipher the laws of nature and illumnate my surroundings. Fast light!"

A bright white light glew and illuminated the area as it exposed the real monster hidden withing the shadow of the Skull Captain and the Kraken.

"Attack the shadow by its feet!" Naofumi commanded, and both Raphtalia and Marius attacked.

Raphtalia lunges and struck the shadow behind the Skull Captain. Meanwhile, Marius charged towards the Kraken. The beast launched all its head at Marius but the centurion slashed and blocked all of the Kraken's head until he got the clear view then threw his javelin at the shadow.

Soon, several purple beings emerged from the shadows and surrounded the heroes and their parties.  
"So many of them were hiding?" said Motoyasu in complete shocked.

"Look! Soul Eaters are spawning from all over the ship!" said Itsuki while he and party members aboard the ship.

The purple being then merged together and released a cloud of purple mist and thunder. And in the mist the Dimensional Soul Eater emerged and roared at the Four Heroes as it struck fear into their hearts.

Marius retrieved the javelin he threw and walked backward towards Naofumi, "Tell me you have a plan for that."

* * *

"Thunderbolt Slash!"

"Thunder Arrow!"

"Lighting Spear!"

All three of the heroes used their range attack against the monster. But it did little to no affect but angered it even more.

"It's sturdier than I expected." said Ren.

"Are our attacks even affecting it?" said Motoyasu.

"Filo! Cast wind magic!" said Naofumi to Filo.

"Okay! Fast tornado!" and with that, Filo fired a powerful wind attack at the Soul Eater and it managed to damaged the monster. But the Soul Eater started to created a green ball of energy in its mouth then fired at Motoyasu and Ren who were about to attack the monster. The explosion filled the top deck with dust and debris, and the heroes and their party member were all downed from the devastating attack, all except for the Shield Hero and his party members as Naofumi and Marius had their shields together to blocked the attack while Raphtalia and Filo took cover behind them.

The Soul Eater was about to launched another similar attack when a large Filolial materialize right infront of it and Filo kicked the monster's hard before disappeared and reappeared to deal a similar attack.

"Can't touch me!" Filo taunted the Soul Eater and it fired its attack but Filo dissapeared before the energy could hit her, and it destroyed part of the ship instead with Naofumi and Marius resisted the shockwave with their shields.

Once the dust as settled, Filo continued her attack on the Sould Eater. Raphtalia swung her sword and it released a magical energy that damaged the Soul Eater, while Marius continuously threw his javelin at the Soul Water to further drain its health.

Marius reached for his back but realized he ran out of javelin. "Get that thing on the ground now!"

"Got it!" said Filo.

Filo appeared on top of the Soul Eater then pummeled the monster with her claws and the Soul Eater crashed to the deck floor. As the Soul Eater slowly got up, Marius slashed the creature with his sword then Raphtalia joined in to gang up on the Soul Eater.

Seeing no escape from the endless attack, the Soul Eater crashed through the deck floor to loose sight of its two attacker. Seconds later, the Soul Eater's hand emerged from the deck and grabbed the two warriors on each hand. Raphtalia looses her sword after she was yanked from her feet while Marius's entire body was within the Soul Eater's grasp, making him unable to use any of his weapons.

"Raphtalia! Marius!" yelled Naofumi.

The two struggled while in the grasped of the Soul Eater. Raphtalia tried hitting the monstrous hands with her bare fist while Marius struggled to release his arms on the monster's grasp.

"Let go of them!" Filo dashed and kicked the creature's behind its head, causing it to let go of the two warriors.

As the two landed on their feet, Raphtalia retrieved her sword and retreated towards Naofumi while Marius slowly backed away while in combat stance, with Filo landed near them.

"He's not taking damage!" said Filo.

"Don't complain. We have to kill it." said Raphtalia.

It was at this moment where Naofumi decided to use his last resort.

"Raphtalia..." said Naofumi.

"Yes?"

"I'm going to use the Rage Shield." Naofumi switched his shield to his left, "Forgive me."

"Didn't I tell you?" Raphtalia grabbed Naofumi's right hand, "I am your sword. I will follow you through fire and brimstone."

Naofumi nodded at Raphtalia then turned his head to Filo, "Take care of Raphtalia if anything goes wrong. Marius..."

Marius glanced at Naofumi without letting his guard down, "I heard everything... Will you hesitate?"

"Not this time."

And with that, Marius stepped aside and stood beside Filo. Still, he held his shield up incase of any attack from the Soul Eater.

"I'll remain by your side until the very end." said Raphtalia.

Naofumi turned to faced the Soul Eater. He held his shield infront of him, "Come forth, Rage Shield!" and the green gem on the shield glew red, a strong force blew around Naofumi and the familiar red marking formed all across his body. Naofumi roared in rage as the shield took over his mind.

Fire burst from Naofumi's torso, and a black armor formed around it. The fire continued to burn as Naofumi screamed in pain. With his eyes glowing red, Naofumi readied himself and shouted to attracted the Soul Eater's attention and the rest of the heroes turned to looked at Naofumi.

Then, Marius felt an intense heat beside him. He turned and saw Filo surrounded with fire and her eyes glew bright red, "Filo?"

"Filo's being affected by the dragon zombie too?" said Raphtalia.

"What?"

Now with seething rage coming from her master, Filo charged towards the Soul Eater and kicked it with enough force to drop it to the ground. With the monster down, Naofumi attacked the Soul Eater and burnt the monster with the raging flame coming from his shield.

The rest watched the ongoing onslaught.

"He's basically a wild beast. That isn't how a hero is supposed to fight." said the ever arrogant Princess Malty.

"What the hell are you people standing around for?" yelled Raphtalia.

"H-How dare you, demi-human!"

"Naofumi-sama is fighting in our place!"

"If you do not wish to fight, than leave this ship and forfeit your glory." said Marius.

"And who are you to tell us what to do, criminal?" said Malty.

"Because a dull sword could do more than you."

"How dare you!"

"He's right..." said Raphtalia, "If only I weren't so useless... If only I were stronger... I wouldn't have to put him through this!

You have the power, so why won't you fight? How can you call yourselves the world's heroes like that?"

The Skull Captain and the Kraken were closing in behind Naofumi who was still fighting the Soul Eater.

"Then stay on the sideline, cowards!" Marius charged at the Skull Captain from behind.

The undead turned around and slahed its sword but Marius caught the blade with shield. He lifted the shield up and stabbed the Skull Captain's undefended chest. Marius kicked the Skull Captain's leg with enough force to bend, causing the Skull Captain to fell to its knees with Marius blade still in its chest. Marius brutally bashed its head with his shield until its head broke off from its neck. The centurion push kicked the dead monster off his blade and readied himself to fight the Kraken.

"Thunder Shot!"

A blast of blue energy struck the attack drew blood from the creature and killed it instantly.

"You shouldn't called us cowards."

Marius looked beside him and saw Ren finally joining the fight.

"Then proof yourself you are not, Swordsman." said Marius.

"Why should I have to help that bastard?!" said Motoyasu.

"I will nail you on a tree if you don't! You want to be a hero? Or let glory slipped from your hands?"

"Damn it all!"

"Motoyasu-sama! You mustn't help the Shield!" said Malty.

"And I will not hear any words from your hole, skeela! If helping the Shield Hero is not of your goal! Than do it for victory!" Marius commanded the three heroes. His commanding voice was enough to struck their hearts, like the legionnaires to their centurion. And he is the centurion.

Marius charged forward, and all three of the heroes followed along to help Naofumi against the Soul Eater.  
All four fought hard against the Soul Eater. While Marius without magical skills or ability, he makes up for with his combat skills from his past experience.

* * *

"Shield Prison!"

Pieces of hollowed metal sphere materialized from the green light and smokes, and trapped the Soul Eater inside, followed by metal chains wrapped around the sphere to keep the creature trapped.

The Soul Eater struggled to escaped from its prison and it peek through the opening.

"Not so fast! Change Shield!"

The metal sphere rocked violently as if the Soul Eater was brutally tortured inside.

"Within this virgin of cold ore, who shall swallow even your screams with her embrace, suffer in anguish as your entire body is stabbed and skewered!

IRON MAIDEN!"

The sky above them formed a vortex and emerged a metal instrument of torture. The iron maiden. Everyone watched as the terrifying device opened to revealed sikes protruding inside and the metal sphere containing the Soul Eater levitated closer to the iron maiden.

The iron maiden closes its lid and the spikes slowly pierced through the surface of the sphere. Naofumi raised his hand and clenched his fist, and the iron maiden closed completely.  
The metal device disappeared, and the carcass of the Soul Eater fell to the earth.

"It's over." Naofumi shield transformed into its true form and the black armor dissappeared as well.

Filo fell on the deck from exhaustion, "Huh? What happened?"

"Naofumi-sama! Filo!" Raphtalia ran towards Naofumi, "Are you all right?"

"Yeah, as you can see." said Naofumi.

"Not bad... For a boy." said Marius.

Naofumi frowned but quickly smiled after hearing the compliment from the centurion.

"Is that what the Shield is capable of?" said Itsuki.

"It's basically a cheat." said Ren.

"Things will be different next time!" said Motoyasu.

Filo transformed into her human formed and approached the Spear Hero, "Hey! Sore loser, much?"

"Th-That's not it, Filo-chan. I'm, uh, just saying I could've one-shotted that thing if I'd gotten serious"

"Really?"

"R-Really!"

"If you let your actions spoke more than your words, you would've have one-shotted the creature, Spearman." said Marius with his mask open, "None of you impress me... But, at least all of you show bravery."

"Mask Guy! Did I fought well?" said Filo.

"You did good." Marius awkwardly patted Filo's head. This sparked jealousy inside Motoyasu.

"I don't need any approval from you. From now on you are rival!" said Motoyasu.

"Very well. Nothing a little rivalry between us to make things interesting. But don't make me your enemy." Marius words pierced Motoyasu with a inch of fear. He remembered how he said wanted to nail him on a tree earlier. And Marius probably was not joking.

"It's back!"

Naofumi alerted the other. Everyone looked around and saw the Soul Eater emerged throught the hole on the deck.

The heroes and their party members prepared for another battle. The Soul Eater, while weakened, raised up and roared at the warriors.

But then, rain of glowing shrapnels showered the Soul Eater and killed the monster brutally. The monster lay death infront of them with the strange glass like material impaling it.

"How very disappointing!"

A female voice was heard above, and a long hair woman in black kimono landed on the dead Soul Eater and turned it into ashes. The woman was holding two folded fan on each hand.  
"You have trouble with weaklings like these?" said the woman, "Are you really the heroes who hold the world's fate in their hands?"

The woman walked closer to the Shield Hero, "It seems only one man here is worthy of even being called a hero. What is your name?"

"You're supposed to introduce yourself before asking for someone's name." said Naofumi.

"Oh, pardon me. My name is Glass. Feel free to consider me your enemy, hero."

Marius and Raphtalia stared at each other before clutching their sword.

"I'm Naofumi."

"Naofumi, is it?", Glass unfolded her fan and revealed rows of sharp blades, "Then, shall we begin the true battle of this Wave?"

"By the gods, I need a drink after this." said Marius as he unsheated his sword.

"For once, I agree with you." said Raphtalia as she readied her longsword.

"Focus you two." said Naofumi also ready for another battle.

"Aren't you going to attack, Hero Naofumi? Why not sent those servants of yours at me?"

"Servants?"

"Did you just call us..."

"... Naofumi's servants?"

"Screw you" the other three heroes shouted in unison. Their party members surrounded Glass as they waited for their master's command. Each of the heroes launched their own powerful attacks at Glass. But the combined powers did little to the woman in black.

"Is that all you've got?" Glass mocked the three heroes, than started commencing her own attack, "Zero-Stance Rondo: Reverse Four Seasons."  
Her fan attack blew the three heroes and their party members away, leaving only The Shield Hero party standing.

"So you are but mere servants."

Naofumi picked the potion one of the heroes dropped. He scanned the potion and it was a Soul Soothing Potion.

"I hope you'll entertain me a little."

"Sorry, but I'm no entertainer." Naofumi drank the potion then readied himself, "Shield Prison!"  
The metal sphere and its chains swallowed Glass whole but she broke free of the trap easily.

"Now!"

Raphtalia swung her sword towards Glass but she blocked the blades and shoved it away with her fan. Filo attacked from the side but Glass tripped the filolia, causing Filo to lose her footing.

Glass swung her fan and launched her range attack at Raphtalia, but Marius blocked the powerful attack with his shield then charged at Glass.  
Marius jumped with his shield on front and the tip of his sword aiming at Glass. Glass stepped aside to dodge the attack and Marius swung his sword after he landed on his feet but Glass deflect the strike and even dodged a shield bash.

Marius raised his blade to chop Glass from above, but Glass caught the sword with her unfolded fan. Marius lift his legs and kicked Glass's stomach. Glass quickly grabbed hold of his foot then flipped him away with a single push. Marius landed on his back and was knocked unconscious.

Filo dashed towards Glass and attacked her with quick multiple attacks from Filo's claws. But Glass blocked every single blow from Filo with the same speed.

"Eight kicks in a single instant? How very admirable. But they cannot touch me."

Raphtalia materialized behind Glass and swung her sword, only to be blocked again by Glass.

"Not even worthy of mention." Glass spins around and sliced Raphtalia's sword like a knife through butter. Glass spread her arms wide to unleashed another attack.

"Both of you, get behind me!" Naofumi commanded his two active comrades, Raphtalia and Filo quickly got behind Naofumi as he summoned the Shield Prison to protect them.

"Reverse Four Seasons!" Glass bombarded the metal sphere with her attack until it loses its strength and disappeared. Raphtalia and Filo fell on the deck while Naofumi still stands.

After regaining his consciousness, Marius slowly lifted his head and saw blurry red light away from him. As he regain his vision, he realized it was Naofumi in his Rage Mode. Filo was also once again consumed by rage and charged at Glass with murderous intent.

Glass blocked Filo's claw attack, then swatted her aside before Glass poked Filo with the tip of her fan. Which was enough to threw the heavy bird across the deck and to the end of the ship.

_"Get up, Marius! Get up! Do not repeat your failures! Get up or you will loose them again!"_

Glass formed a sharp blade from one of fan and aimed it towards the Shield Hero, "Tortoise Shell Cr-"

Before Glass could finished, Marius charged her with his shield, which caused Glass to loose her aim and the purple blade flew across the Shield Hero instead of through him.

"You again." Glass lazily pushed Marius to the edge of the ship and Marius losses his grip on his shield and it fell to the ground beneath it.

"Shield Prison!" Naofumi trapped Glass inside the metal sphere, then sent it levitating towards the gaping iron maiden above. Naofumi finished her off my closing the iron maiden shut, thinking this move will kill her once and for all.

"It's even less potent than I thought it would be." the iron maiden burst, and Glass escaped her execution unscapped, "Such a disappointment."

With only a sword on his hand, Marius charged and slashed at Glass as she dodged the blade.

"And you. You never learn when to stop, do you?" said Glass.

"You will have to kill me first!" said Marius.

Suddenly, the ship started to titled as it began to descend lower.

"The time limit? I didn't expect to hit it so soon."

"This fight is not over!" Marius dashed at Glass with the point of his blade towards her chest. But Glass caught the blade with her fan then sliced the sword to its hilt. Marius threw the broken blade aside and raised both his fist.

"How stubborn."

* * *

"Fast heal!" Naofumi used his healing spell to instantly heal the injured filolial, then both him and Raphtalia got on top of Filo for a quick escape.

"Marius! Come on!" said Naofumi.

But Marius was too busy throwing punches at Glass, who dodged and blocked his punches everytime.

"Raphtalia! Use Fast Light!"

"Fast Light!" Raphtalia blinded Glass momentarily, and a single punch from Marius made contact with her face causing her head to quickly turned to the side.

Marius was shocked that his blow didn't toppled her. Her reaction was as if she was slapped across her face. Glass slowly turned her head towards Marius, now with an angry expression on her face.

Marius threw another punch but Glass grabbed his fist with her bare hand. She then clenched the fan on her other hand and stabbed Marius on the abdomen. The fan pierced through his armor and dug deeper into his flesh.

"Mask Guy!" Filo tearfully called out to her bodyguard.

"This should be enough." Glass grabbed Marius by the throat and pulled her bloodied fan from Marius's abdomen. She threw the centurion across the deck and Filo quickly caught him before he sustained more damage.

"Raphtalia! Do it again!"

Raphtalia manifested another bright light to blind Glass, and they immediatly escape the ship as the time limit rans out.

"Please don't die! Please!" Filo ran as fast as she could while carrying the dying centurion on her wings.

"Fast heal!" Naofumi tried to heal Marius with the same healing spell but his wounds were too great.

"Naofumi-sama! She's attacking!" Raphtalia's sensitive hears detected the incoming attack from Glass.

Filo dodged the magical strike while holding on to Marius.

"Air Strike Shield!" Naofumi manfested a green ethereal shield to protect them from the attack. Then, a single similar purple blade flew into their directions. Naofumi stood and blocked the blade with only his bare shield. He held on to the purple blade with all his strength then threw it to side of the cliff and it blew away chunks of it.

Glass watches as her enemy managed to escaped her grasp, "So I can't defeat him at this range. I shall leave this time, but you won't survive our next encounter unless you get stronger.

And as for your foreign friend... She may have overestimated him."

Glass disappeared from the scene as the Wave finally ended, and the flying ship flew directly into cliff with all its remaining passenger on board.

* * *

_"Alexios... Alexios, it's time to go home..."_


	13. THE AFTERMATH

_"... It's time to go home..."_ He walked closer the door to the villa. The door to his home gave out an inviting vibe just ready to welcome him anytime. And he could hear the faint voices calling for him.

_"Alexios... Come home..."_ He reached out his hand for the door and grabbed the door handle. And as he opened the door, a bright calming light illuminated through the door as it embraced his welcome...

* * *

Marius slowly opened his eyes and saw the wooden ceiling of the room he's in. As he tried to sit he felt a sharp pain on his abdomen. He opened the bed sheet that covered him and saw bandages wrapped around his abdomen.

Now he remembered, he was stabbed by Glass during the last fight. Last he remembered was being thrown away then something soft caught him.

He looked around and realized he's in a small room with only a bed and a small drawer beside it with a glass of water and an unlit lantern. And on the other side was a window to the outdoors with the sun shined through.

The door opened and the familiar voice surprised him.

"Mask guy!" Filo jumped on Marius and hugged him.

"Filo." Naofumi entered the room without his gear, "Feeling okay?"

"How long was I out?" said Marius.

"Almost a day now, actually. We just came back from the capital cause I was summoned by that king."

"Oh..."

"Anyway, you shouldn't be going after her alone like that. You know you can't stand a chance against her."

"My apologies. It is a bad habit."

Filo looked up with her teary eyes, "Please don't do that again. I almost lost you."

"She's right, you know." said Naofumi, "Anyways, tomorrow we're heading to Shieldfreedeen. I suggest you take a break for today. You deserve it."

"Master! Can I stay with him for a whole day! Can I?"

"Fine. Just don't bother him too much."

"Yay!"

"No wait-" Naofumi left the room and closed the door before Marius could finished. He looked at Filo and she smiled at him after she whipped her tears.

_"Gods, give me patience."_  
_______________________________________

Marius stared outside the window the entire time while Filo hasn't bothered Marius and just sat beside him.

"Mask Guy. What does that mean?" Filo said as she pointed at Marius tattoo on his left shoulder, "What does SPQR mean?"

"Senatus populus que romanus. It means 'The Senate and People of Rome'." said Marius.

"Senatus populus que romanus?"

"Impressive." said Marius, impressed by Filo's perfect pronunciation of the latin language.

"The Senate and People... Of Rome... Was that your home?"

"No. Just the old name of the empire. Old as the civilization itself but the word still sticks, I guess."

"Do you miss home?"

"... No... There's nothing left for me there..."

"Do you have a family?"

"... Let's change the subject."

"Do you have a mate?"

"No. Next subject."

* * *

The next morning, Marius's wound was partially healed but it still pains him on every move. But he ignored the pain like he was trained too and looked around, noticed he was the only one in the room and there was no sign of the filolial.

On the corner of the the bed was his tunic, cleaned and folded, and stitches from the stab area.

He looked beside him and saw a plate of delicious meal and a glass of water. And near it was a potion with a note.

Something for the pain.  
Marius grabbed his breakfast and began eating his meal. It was a meat stew with vegetables on the side, should be enough for him.

While he eats, his thought about the last battle. His last opponent, Glass, was unlike any other foe he encountered. He faced many challenging adversaries before, but never the one who can withstand his jab. Even the most strongest of raiders and shugokies would be affected by his fist.

Perhaps, Glass would not be his next opponent until he and his party member become even stronger, which is the point of why they travel to various places and battle many monsters to level up. Or in Marius's case, to honed his skills in combat.

* * *

Marius exited the house he was in while he recovered and realized he was still in the village where the last wave was. The villagers were busy repairing the damage from the battle and amongs them was the two children Marius saved, who were following a man and a woman. Marius felt relieved after knowing he saved a family from sorrow.

" Hey, you're done? We need to keep going."

Marius looked around for the source of the voice and saw Naofumi standing beside the wagon. Beside him was Filo who waved at him excitedly.

"Good morning, Mask Guy!" said Filo.

"How are you now?" said Naofumi.

"Not dead, thank the gods." said Marius as he walked closer.

"Good. That potion should keep the pain at bay."

"Thank you."

"Anyways, take this." Naofumi handed Marius a sword very familiar to the centurion. Marius pulled the sword from its scabbard and it was very similar to the gladius he used to wield.

"Thank you. You are being too generous."

"Hey, I'm doing this so you have use to me. For now, how about you relax until your wounds are fully heal."  
"Very well."

"Come on, master! Let's go!" said Filo, eager for another trip.

"Well, we better get going. Your armor is in the wagon. I've already fixed it and added a little something extra for your armor stats. But for now, don't wear it until your wounds are healed, understand?" said Naofumi.

"Very well." Marius walked towards the wagon and as he tried to entered the wagon a hand extended infront of him.

"Need help?" said Raphtalia.

"I can do this." Marius entered the wagon as Raphtalia sat at the driver's seat. He looked at the collection of supplies and saw his armor, already repaired and cleaned, with an orange gem embedded on its chest.

As Filo was fastened into wagon, Marius lay down on the passenger's seat to let his wounds heal.

* * *

The Shield Hero and his party member rested beside the road after a long journey as the day reached closer to dusk.

Filo blew the heat from her cup of hot drink then tried sipping the liquid but the hot beveraged caused the young girl to recoilded and she stuck out her tongue to help ease the pain.

"Don't be too eager next time..." said Marius who sat infront of her with the small table between them.

"Mask guy. Can you blow it for me?"

"Fine." Marius grabbed Filo's drink and started blowing out the hot steam.

"Is it done yet?"

"Be patience... There. It should be cool enough." Marius gave the drink to Filo.

"Thank you!" Filo started sipping her drink without any difficulty.

Marius only groaned and started sipping his drink. But he too recoiled from the hot beverage instead.

"Skata!" Marius swore under his breath.

"Want me to blow it for you, Mask Guy?"

"No..."

As Marius blew his drink and Filo pouted, Raphtalia and Naofumi had been watching the two.

"Master. Have you realized that Filo's getting really clingy with Marius?" said Raphtalia.

"Yeah, it seems like it." said Naofumi.

"Found you!"

All four heard the familiar voice coming towards them. They turned to where the voice was coming from and saw a carriage driven by the local knight while been escorted by a band of knights on horseback.

Marius instinctly got up and clutched his sheated gladius for combat but a sharp pain from his wound stopped him.

Melty got out of the carriage after it stopped then walked towards the Shield Hero, as Naofumi got up from his chair and started walking towards the princess, followed by the rest.

"Sir Shield Hero,", said Melty, "I'd like you to return to the capital and meet with the King Aultcray once more."

"I refuse." said Naofumi.

"I want you to apologize for your conduct and reconcile."

"I refuse!"

"We need your help to stop the Waves." Melty slowly losing her patience. "Also, you would be lost without the king's financial support."

"Support? I'm the one graciously working with you lot until the Waves are gone."

"Naofumi-sama..." said Raphtalia.

"She's royalty, too."

"Why... Why do both you and my father have to be like this?!" Melty's outburst shocked the whole group, except for Marius. "A hero and the king can't be fighting among themselves! Absolutely not!"

"Mel-chan?" said Filo

"Don't you agree, Filo-chan?"

"Er..."

"You agree too, don't you, Raphtalia-san?!"

"W-Well, I am Naofumi-sama's sword." said Raphtalia.

"How about you, Marius?! Do you agree with me?"

Marius responded with only a light grunt.

"See? They're agreeing with me!"

"Uh, they're not." said Naofumi.

"Look, just apologize to father! Otherwise, mother will yell at him!"

As Melty ranted on, Marius saw one of the knight ran towards Melty. As the knight got closer and closer, the knight drew his sword and was prepared to strike the Princess.  
Marius drew out his sword and blocked the incoming attack then kicked the knight away. This move caused a pain on his abdomen but Marius endured the pain and kept his guard up.

"Curse you! How dare you take Princess Melty hostage!" said the knight. "Fellow knights! Justice is on our side! Destroy the Devil of the Shield!"

The knights charge at the group, while Raphtalia and Filo stood infront to defend their master and the princess. Marius then joined in despite not wearing any armor and having an unhealed wound.

Raphtalia fended off the knights one by one with her swordsmen skills, while Filo decimated the knights as if they were just toys being thrown around. Marius fought the knights head on, knocking them out and even incapacitated some with a slashed to the arms or legs.

Behind them, some of the knights got through the defences and attacked Naofumi while he defended the princess.

After minutes of fighting, the captain of the knight called for retreat, and all the knight ran away in fear. The ones that meet the unfortunate fate of fighting Marius walked away with bleeding limbs and were forced to carry their downed comrades.

As all of the knights ran far away as possible, one of the knight with a stabbed leg tried to crawled his way out. Marius grabbed the knight, turned him around on his back and was prepared to sink his gladius through the knight's armor.

"Marius! Stop!"

His master commanded. Marius stopped before he can strike. He grabbed the knight instead then threw it to the ground in front of Naofumi.

"Why did you try to kill the second princess in front of us?" said Naofumi.

"I have nothing to say to the devil!" said the knight.

Marius stomped the knight's bleeding wound, "Answer or I'll make it worse for you!"

On the ground, Naofumi spotted a small object dropped by knight.

"That's a rosary from the Three Heroes Church." said Raphtalia.

"The Three Heroes Church?" said Naofumi.

"Melromarc's state religion, which worships the Sword, Spear, and Bow Heroes."

"That reminds me... I saw it at the church in the capital, too. The three heroes other than the Shield, huh?"

"You'll learn just how grave the sin of disturbing our country's order is!" the knight said to Naofumi, then Marius kicked the knight's face, knocking him out.

"What do we do with him?" said Marius.

"Just leave him." said Naofumi.

Marius walked away from the knight while holding his wound as blood started to poured into his tunic.

"Mask guy!" Filo shouted.

"Just a flesh wound..." said Marius.

"You better get inside the wagon and rest. Raphtalia. Help him." said Naofumi.

"Right." said Raphtalia.

"No... I can do this..."

"Stop being stubborn and let me help you."

"... Fine."

Raphtalia helped Marius walked to the wagon and climbed inside, while Naofumi walked towards the second Princess.

"You're okay?" said Naofumi.

"I-I can't believe they were trying to kill me?" said Melty, "I... I want my bodyguard..."

"Come with us. They'll be coming for more."

Filo helped Melty up on her feet and helped her walked to the wagon.

* * *

In a room lit only by a candle, a man of japanese origin in his traditional robe knelt in front of an altar displaying an armor. And right in front of him was a long blade, the katana.

As he was meditating and humming a mantra, Princess Malty entered the room along with two knights.

"Nice place you got here." said Malty, "But it's a little too... Poor for my taste, don't you think?"

The man ignored the princess's presence, continued concentrating.

"I heard you were one of the strongest warriors my mother, the queen, as ever hired. And she appointed you as the bodyguard for my little sister, Princess Melty, am I correct?"

The man opened his eyes, "And what was your purposed for this intrusion?"

"May I remind you that you belong to my family. Which means, you belong to me as well."

"My loyalty is only for the queen and the second princess. Not you, nor your father."

The princess grew agitated but kept her composure, "Very well then. How's this?"

Princess Malty ordered one of the knight to bring a glass orb to the kneeling man. The orb glew and it projected a moving image of the knight's attack on the Shield Hero. The Shield Hero and his party member all have sinister look on their faces, and it looked like they're murdering the knights mercilessly.

But the man focus only on the Shield Hero holding Melty hostage, who looked helpless under the Devil of The Shield's grasp.

"It seems that the Devil of The Shield as your precious princess hostage." said Malty.

"Leave..." said the man.

"What did you say?"

"Leave. I must prepare for my duty."

"Fine. But make it quick. Or who knows what violation the devil might have done on poor Melty."

As the princess and her knights left the room, the man picked up his katana and sheathed it before standing up and began wearing his armor.

He gathered a number of kunai then stored it on his bandolier. He took his sheathed katana then secured it on his belt. He then tied his hair in a topknot before putting on his face mask and his helmet, revealing only his eyes.

_"I'm coming for you, devil!"_


	14. FUGITIVE

Marius held a bandage dipped with a special liquid for healing. With a quick move, he applied the dipped bandages to his wound on his abdomen then gritted his teeth in pain.

He then grabbed a roll of bandages and wrapped it around his abdomen before grabbing a bottle of potion beside him and drank the entire bottle.

After putting on his equipment, he walked out of the wagon and saw Filo sitting next to Melty while comforting her, and Raphtalia waiting anxiously for Naofumi.

Then, he heard rustling coming from within the woods. He clutched his gladius ready for an attack but it was Naofumi who came out from the bushes.

"How'd it go?" said Naofumi.

"The altered footage has made its way to the nearby towns and villages. Entering them would be too risky." said Raphtalia.

"They have poster on every corner. Promising rewards for our heads." said Marius. "And... They got my nose wrong."

Naofumi then took the rosary from his pocket, "This is one of the king's scheme. And thanks to her stupid dad, we're stuck here with nowhere to go."

"My father can't be behind this." Melty stood up and yelled at Naofumi.

"Who else could've ordered it?"

"My sister, probably."

"So she's trying to kill you and take your place as crown princess?"

Melty nodded.

"But the knights who attacked you are under the king's direct control, right? It'd be natural to assume he's in on this.

Knowing them, they want to frame 'The Devil of the Shield' for this whole plot, huh?"

"Father would never!"

"What makes you so sure?"

"Because Father is..."

"Why stick up for a scumbag like him."

"You're wrong. You're wrong! Why won't either of you understand? This is no time to be fighting among yourselves! Talk to Father one more time!"

Naofumi ignored the princess's plea and walked away.

"Naofumi-sama..." Raphtalia tried to talk to Naofumi but was ignored as well.

"Why do we even still keep her around? She'll only draw them to us." said Marius. "I say we leave her on the road and let fate decide."

"How could you say that to her?!"

"Look what she have brought us. Hostility from every last corner of this damn country. We look out only for ourselves... At least until I paid my debts."

"I... I can't face Mother like this!" Melty broke into tears.

"Don't cry, Mel-chan. I'm here for you." said Filo trying to comfort Melty.

Raphtalia glared at Marius.

"Malaka!" Marius turned around and walked towards where Naofumi went. "I'm sure our master have better plans!"

"Meanie!" yelled Filo.

* * *

  
Naofumi stood above the cliff overseeing the walls when Marius walked beside him.

"I hope you have a plan." said Marius.

"Your plan doesn't sound too good?" said Naofumi.

"Not to them, at least. But she brought this to us."

"As much as I hate the royals, we can't really blame her for this."

"Well, I like to hear your plan."

"... I've decided... We're leaving this country for good."

"Of course. When do we move?"

"Now."

* * *

As the knight comb the forest for the Shield Hero, the Orochi separated himself from the search party instead after he spotted a trail left behind by a wagon and footprints of a large bird on the forest floor.

Sensing a presence behind him, he turned around and drew his katana at a masked woman in dark cloak.

"I can still hear your footsteps." said the Orochi.

"And you still haven't lost your touch, I daresay." said the Shadow.

The Orochi sheathed his katana and began investigating the trail.

"Are you here to help?"

"No. I'm here concerning your... Temporary alliance, I daresay."

"I do what is necessary to bring Princess Melty back."

"By allying yourself with Princess Malty?"

"With an opponent like the Devil of The Shield, I do not have any choice."

"I thought you might have better options. Well, you do what is necessary. The queen trusted you enough, I daresay."

"Hey!"

The Orochi turned around and saw the Spear Hero running towards him, and the Shadow instantly disappeared.

"You found anything?" said Motoyasu.

"There." the Orochi pointed his katana at the trail as it led it deeper in the forest.

* * *

The Shield Hero and his party member, including the second princess, have gone on foot to avoid the knights that were searching the forest. Naofumi led the group from the front while Marius and Raphtalia followed behind with the two little girls between them.

As they walked on the path on the side of a cliff, the knights were at the top of the cliff as well.

"They've blocked this route off, too?" said Naofumi, "Let's backtrack a bit."

And with that, the group turned around and walked back through the path. Melty accidently stepped on a loose land and fell of the cliff but Naofumi managed to save her, except for her bag.

Naofumi pulled Melty off the cliff then sat her on the ground, "You're okay?"

Melty nodded, still shocked by the fall.

"She's slowing us down." Marius said under his breath, but Raphtalia could hear those words.

"There they are! Over there!"

The knights called his comrades from above the cliff. The lights of their torches become brighter the closer they get to the edge of the cliff.

"They found us." said Naofumi, "Can you run?"

"Yes." said Melty.

"We're making a break for it past that big rock!"

With that, the group ran towards the big rock while the knight chased them on horseback. But the path only led them to a dead end, and soon found themselves cornered.

"There's nowhere left to run." said Itsuki, "You're surrounded. Cease your resistance and release Princess Melty at once."

"Release? It's not like I have her tied up." said Naofumi.

"Quit lying. We have all the proof we need." said Motoyasu.

"Heroes, I'm perfectly fine, as you can see." said Melty, "The Shield Hero kept me safe."

"Hang on. Didn't Naofumi abduct you?" said Ren.

"A dastardly plot was behind all this. I asked him to take me and protect my life."

"Protect?"

"What could the Shield Hero possibly stand to gain by abducting me? The queen told me that this is the time for all of us to work together to thwart the catastrophes.

Our world cannot withstand any further pointless conflict! Please put your weapons away."

"As she says, this is a setup." said Naofumi, "I'll tell you everything I know. So-"

"You mustn't listen to him!" said Malty, "That devil possesses a brainwashing shield. That accursed shield lets him take over one's mind just by talking to them."

"Wha... Who would believe such a lie?" said Raphtalia.

"The Three Heroes Church has found that heretics who worship the Shield have started popping up in the past month."

"The Three Heroes Church again?" said Naofumi.

"The Devil of the Shield called himself 'the savior of the Heavenly Fowl' and went around brainwashing innocent people!"

"Sister?" Melty was devastated, hearing her sister making up lies.

"Melty, you poor thing!" said Malty pretending to be caring, "I see the Devil of The Shield has already brainwashed you."

"I see!" said Motoyasu confidently, "Then Raphtalia-chan, Filo-chan and that criminal were really brainwashed by Naofumi, too."

"You're wrong!" said Raphtalia, "We've not brainwashed!"

"Enough!"

The three heroes and Malty turned around and saw the Orochi approaching. He walked pass the heroes and the princess then faced the Shield Hero.

"Give Princess Melty back! Or face justice!"

"Hanzo..." said Melty.

_"A samurai?"_ Naofumi though.

"You're from the Dawn Empire." said Marius.

"The Blackstone centurion..." said Hanzo, "Release Melty. Or I will make sure I do not fail this time, centurion."

Both warriors clutched their swords, ready to attack.

"You heard him." Malty stepped forward, "Come, Melty. Your favourite bodyguard is calling. Let's go home together."

"If I go back, I'll be killed!" said Melty.

"I promised to your mother I would protect you from harm. That was my oath." said Hanzo.

Naofumi stepped forward and ushered Marius to stand back, "I know you are trying to protect her. But I don't trust that woman with the second princess."

"What are you talking about?" said Malty. "Melty is my dear sister. I-"

"You want to be crown princess so badly that you're willing to kill your sister? You'll say you're undoing the 'brainwashing' and kill her when nobody's looking. I bet that's what you're planning!"

Hanzo turned to faced Malty, "Is this true?"

Suddenly, by Naofumi command, Filo transform into her filolial form and the group climbed on top of her.  
Filo ran pass the other heroes and Naofumi summon the Air Strike shield for her to jump on. She placed her foot on the big rock then propelled herself towards a safer path to escape.

But something suddenly latches on her leg, and she transformed back into her human form. Filo fell on the platform where the heroes and knights were, while the rest fell unto lower ground.

Malty then launches a purple light to the air to illuminated the area, "I've called for backup. There's no escape for you now."

Meanwhile Filo tried to get the leg bracelet off, not realising that the Spear Hero was closing in on her.

"Filo-chan!" Motoyasu jumped on Filo and wrapped his arms around her.

"L-Let go of me!" Filo said as she struggled to escape Motoyasu's embrace.

"Filo!" Marius shouted and he ran to climb up the platform but Hanzo struck him from above and Marius quickly dodged it.

"Out of my way, samurai!" said Marius.

"Never!" said Hanzo.

"As source of thy power, I order thee." Melty manifested a glowing ball of water on her hands, "Decipher the laws of nature and slice through my target like a blade of water. Zweit Aqua Slash!"

She launched the watery projectile and it passed just inches away from Motoyasu's face, and hit the hanging branch on the side of a cliff.

"I won't miss next time. Unhand Filo now!"

With the Spear Hero distracted, Filo quickly ran away deeper into the forest.

Then, a fireball flew towards the Shield Hero and he blocked it with his shield.

"Princess Malty!" said Itsuki, "Are you trying to kill Princess Melty?!"

"She's the one who attacked first. Zweit Hellfire! Zweit Fire Arrow!"

The two mortal enemies stopped their duel after witnessing Malty's attempt to kill the Shield Hero and Princess Melty.

"Stop this! If we continue our fight you will fail!" said Marius, but Hanzo kept his attack on Marius.

After drinking a potion to maximize her mana, Malty launched multiple fireballs at Naofumi.

"If we keep on fighting, she will die!" Marius words froze Hanzo, hands still holding his katana.

"Let me through... And you can save her..."

Hanzo looked at the Naofumi defending Melty from the fireball then back at Marius, "This is not over."

Both warriors ran pass each other, with Hanzo going after princess Melty and Marius took the path to high ground. Hanzo stood infront of Naofumi with his katana ready.

"What are you doing?" said Naofumi.

"Protecting Princess Melty... From her!" said Hanzo.

* * *

"Filo-chan."

Without her strength, Filo crawled on the ground backwards trying to get away from the Spear Hero and soon find herself backed against the wall.

"Leave her alone."

Motoyasu turned around and saw Marius walking towards him.

"Mask guy!"

"You again! I swear I will not let you get your hands on her! As a hero I will protect her from you!" Motoyasu goes on a combat stance.

"You talk too much." Marius readied his gladius and locked eyes with Motoyasu.

* * *

"You dare betray me over the devil!" Malty shouted.

"I've made my choice! For Princess Melty's sake!" said Hanzo.

"Naofumi-sama. Can I leave Melty to you for a bit?" said Raphtalia to Naofumi as she leave the scene with her Hide-Mirage magic.

"Then die with your princess!" with that, Malty fired a ball of hellfire at the samurai.

"Hey, you need to get out of the way!" said Naofumi.

"I got this." said Hanzo as he readied his katana.

And with a split second, Hanzo sliced the fireball in half with a quick swing of his katana. The fireball split in two and flew pass the group and exploded on the ground.

Hanzo's katana have absorbed the hellfire it made contact with and now the blade was covered on flames.

"Korede shimaida!" Hanzo swung his katana and it launches a firey blade at the princess.

Malty create a barrier of flames to block the attack and it dissipated instantly.

"How dare you! Knights!" Malty called in the knights armed with bows and arrows, "Bring down the hammer of justice on the Devil of The Shield! And the betrayer!"

"Hanzo, right?" said Naofumi, "You need to get Melty to safety. I got this."

"Very well." Hanzo went behind Naofumi for Melty, "Melty-chan, let me take you to safety."

"Come forth! Rage Shield!" Naofumi's shield glew red, ready to unleashed the rage within.

* * *

Both fighters sidestep in circle and slowly got closer as they waited for their move. Losing his patience, Motoyasu charged full speed at Marius, who waited for an opening. Motoyasu leaped forwards with his spear brought up above him.

Marius dodged backwards and the spear plunged on the ground instead, and Marius swung his gladius at Motoyasu and he quickly blocked the attack with his spear. As the gladius was locked with the spear, Marius punched Motoyasu on the ribs with his free hand then repeatedly punches the Spear Hero's face with other fist still holding the gladius.

As Motoyasu was pushed backwards, Marius run to the side of him then leaped and thrusted his gladius at the confused hero in mid-air. The blade managed to cut through the outer clothing and the padded jacket, cutting the flesh underneath it.

Motoyasu grunted in pain as blood dripped from his wound and the masked centurion walking toward him. Marius swung his gladius at the bleeding hero and Motoyasu parried the blade to the side and was about to counter the attack when the clenched cestus punched his face, followed by an elbow strike across the face. Motoyasu fell to the ground spitting blood and a broken tooth.

"Yield, and I will spare you." Marius pointed his blade at the downed hero.

"Like hell I will!" Motoyasu quickly got back on his feet and readied his spear. "I was going easy on you! But now you will taste my full wrath!"

"Bring it!"

Motoyasu brough his spear upwards and a blue electrical energy emerges from the spear tip, while Marius readied himself for the attack.

"Lightning Spear!" Motoyasu fired the enery at Marius and went through the centurion's abdomen, further worsening his wounds.

After taken too many damage, Marius fell on his knees and the sharp pain on his abdomen have worsen. Slowly, he got back up and went into another combat stance.

"It... Takes more than.. That... To kill me..."

"You just don't know when to give up, do you?" Motoyasu said as he walked towards Marius.

Marius swung his gladius but Motoyasu swatted it away with his spear, then struck Marius's abdomen.

"Turns out I came out on top after all." Motoyasu then pushed Marius to the ground. "Any last words?"

"... I'm not the only strong one here."

A powerful blow struck Motoyasu from his side and it sent him flying before hitting the ground, knocking him out.

"You will not bully my mate!" Filo shouted, with the gloves that give any wearer the strenght of a thousand men on her hands.

"Hueh?!"

"Mask guy! Are you okay?!"

"Did you just called me your mate?" as Marius tried to get up, Filo hugged him tight.

"I'm sorry you have to get hurt just for me!"

"Filo... I'm in alot of pain now... Get off."

Filo quickly got off of Marius, and he searched his satchel for the potion only to found it shattered. He threw the broken away and Filo gave him another potion.

"I saved this one just incase you lost yours... Are you going to be okay?"

Marius drank the entire potion emptied then threw the bottle aside, "We better get away from here."

Marius tried to get back up on his feet while enduring the pain as it slowly becoming numb. He then ran towards the path back to their master with Filo followed behind.

* * *

The knights fired an endless barrage of arrows but the fire that emitted from the rage shield burnt every arrow before it can make a dent at the shield.

Meanwhile, Malty manifested a large hellfire above Princess Melty and her bodyguard. Hanzo readied his katana, preparing for the hellfire to drop on them.

Malty was about to launched her hellfire when Raphtalia appeared behind her.

"Not on my watch." Raphtalia's mana sword manifested an magical sword then stabbed Malty through the chest, disabling her magical abilities and destroyed the hellfire.

After the attack, Raphtalia activated her Hide-Mirage ability then ran pass the knights to the nearest path.

As she reappear after loosing sight of the seatch party, Marius and Filo emerged out of the bushes.

"Big sister!" Filo shouted excitedly.

"Filo! Are you alright?" said Raphtalia.

"The Spear Guy was about to get me, but Mask Guy came to the rescue."

Then, a huge explosion happened from where Naofumi and the others were.

"That must be the Rage Shield." said Raphtalia.

"We must go. Now." Marius ran ahead of them.

"Hey!"

Marius stopped then turned to Raphtalia.

"Thank you... For saving Filo..."

But Marius didn't say a word and continued on instead.

* * *

The Shield Hero and his party have finally reached a safe distance away from the knights. Raphtalia and Melty rested as they watched Naofumi disarming the bracelet on Filo's leg, while Marius and Hanzo watched their surroundings.

"Yay!" Filo's cheered.

"Is she capable of combat now?" said Marius.

"Yes. Why do you ask?" said Naofumi.

There was a short silenced before Marius said, "Nevermind.", then turned around and crossed his arms.

Then, a voice came out of nowhere, "About time you came to your senses, I daresay."

Raphtalia and Marius was startled by the Shadow and was prepared to fight when Hanzo signalled them to ceased.

"I admit... I was foolish." said Hanzo.

"Don't worry, I won't tell the queen of your mistake. Now, I need to speak to the Shield Hero, I daresay."

"What do you want?" said Naofumi.

"Shield hero... This is the first time I meet you in this form, I daresay."

"Wait, 'daresay'?" Naofumi remembered the woman he talked to while in the palace.

"Allow me to get straight to the point. Shield Hero, you are requested to meet with Her Majesty the Queen, I daresay."

"With the queen?"

"This commotion has a deep-rooted cause, I daresay. We would like your help, I daresay.

This abduction is a setup by those who find your accomplishments alarming."

"Oh, great. More pains in the ass to deal with. And? What would I gain by meeting her?"

"You'll understand once you do, I daresay."

With that, the Shadow disappeared in an instant, leaving princess Melty's bag on where she knelt.

"They always do that." said Hanzo.

* * *

Hanzo laid out his map of Melromarc on the ground, "If we must go to the queen, we must take this direction. We will have to stick to the wilderness to navigate. I would sent message to the The Order for their aid, but I'm afraid Malty and her allies would delay my message."

"And getting into towns or villages would be too risky." said Naofumi. "Hey, Second Princess. You can use magic, huh?"

Princess Melty turned his head away from Naofumi.

"Hey, Second Princess-"

"Stop calling me that!" said Princess Melty.

"What's gotten into you?"

Princess Melty then got up and sat next between Naofumi and Hanzo.

"I have a name! It's Melty! So why do you keep calling me Second Princess, Shield Hero? Don't treat me like some outsider!"

"Hey, you call me Shield Hero, too."

"If you don't like that, I'll call you Naofumi. So you call me Melty, too. Come on, Naofumi!"

"Straight to first names?" said Raphtalia.

"Gotcha, Second Princess-I mean, Melty. Happy now?" said Naofumi.

"One more time." said Melty. "Say my name one more time."

"Melty."

"And don't you forget it. Also, thank you."

Envious, Raphtalia got up and walked away. Then, her hears twitched as she heard crackling, followed by a strange smell.

"What's that smell?" Raphtalia said.

"Fire." Marius answered. "They are smoking us out. Time to leave."


	15. REFUGE

Once again on the run, the Shield Hero party, the second princess and her bodyguard, have found themselves hiding amongs the tree near the edge of a farm.

Marius watched the demi-humans farmers working and it brought back his old memory of living in a farm. How he wished he could have just lived his life as a farmer instead facing the rage of war and endless deaths. But such life felt out of reach for the former Blackstone warlord.

"My village was attacked by a mob of Melromarc's soldiers."

Marius heard Raphtalia and it caught his attention.

"By the time the news of the attack reached The Order, it was too late. All of them were capture for slavery... And we lost a great guardian." said Hanzo.

"The more I hear about these people, the more they disgust me." said Naofumi.

Melty looked down in regret, "I'm so sorry."

"It's not like it was your fault, Melty-chan." said Raphtalia.

"As royalty, there must have been something we could have done. But we did nothing to help. Raphtalia, tell me everything you remember about those soldiers. Once this all dies down, I'll make sure they're brought to justice."

Raphtalia felt the sense of relief. Knowing her tragic past will meet its closure.

"He's here..." said Hanzo as he turned around to see a man with small round glasses, elegantly dressed in nobility, "Van Reichnott. It as been awhile, my friend."

"Hanzo. Still able to catch people sneaking, I see." said Reichnott.

"It's been too long, Reichnott." said Melty.

"Welcome, Princess Melty." he turned to see Melty's new friends, "Please to meet you. I am Van Reichnott, the lord of this domain."  
_______________________________________

In a luxurious mansion, the Shield Hero party sat at the dining table with the second princess, while the nobleman stood while facing the window and the samurai stood next to princess Melty.

"I see. So you reached my domian after a long escape, is it?" said Reichnott.

"Yeah." said Naofumi.

"The knights informed me that you started the wildfires to cover your tracks, Shield Hero."

"That's a complete lie. The first princess probably made it all up."

"Just as I thought. I was patrolling the area out of concern for Princess Melty, too. But I'm glad she's still in good hands."

Then, two maids entered the dining room with each of them pushing a trolley carrying food.

"You must be exhausted from your travels. Please rest up here for a while, if you wish."

Laid on the table before them were food made from the most expensive ingredient a nobleman can afford, and Filo's excitement soon took over.

"May I eat, Master?" said Filo.

"Not yet. I don't trust this guy yet." said Naofumi, then Reichnott grabbed a piece of bread on Naofumi's plate.

"Ah, this is delicious." said Reichnott, "Rest assured, the food isn't poisoned."

"Reichnott. I would like to speak to you outside." said Hanzo.

"Are you sure you're not hungry?"

"I'll eat later. But there is something important we need to discuss."

"Very well. I'll leave the rest of you with your meal. Enjoy."

Reichnott than exited the room along with Hanzo.  
_______________________________________

"Now, what is it that you need to discuss." said Reichnott.

"About one of the Shield Hero's follower. The armored one." said Hanzo.

"What about him?"

"He's a warlord back in my world. We shouldn't invited him here."

"Is that so? Then, what's a warlord doing following the Shield Hero around?"

"I don't know. But he could be planning something. And he could be gaining favors from the Shield Hero."

"I haven't sensed anything on him yet. But if it makes you feel better, I'll make sure to keep my eyes on him. Maybe I should ask him some question."

"Becareful of your approach. Back in my world, we've sent many assassins to kill him. None of them succeed... Including me."

"Do you have some sort of grudge on him?"

"No. I just don't trust him near Princess Melty."  
_______________________________________

Tired of using utensils, Marius threw them aside then ate his food with his hands, much to Raphtalia's irritation.

"But big sister! He can-"

"No. You will eat with your utensils."

After a few seconds, Naofumi broke the silence that had creeped the room, "That samurai... You know him, right?"

"I do not know the person. But I know what warrior he was." said Marius, "He was an Orochi."

"Orochi?"

"What exactly is an Orochi?" said Melty.

"The assassins of the battlefield. They used the chaos of war to hide their presence, then they strike their targets." said Marius.

"He seems to recognized you last night. Are you afraid that he might try to kill you too?" said Naofumi.

"If he wanted to, he could have done it back in the forest." said Marius.

"So you made alot of enemies back in your world."

"That... Is not of your concern..."

The room fell silence again.  
_______________________________________

"This bed feels amazing!"

Filo jumped on the bed in the room they are staying in for the night, while Marius took off his armor and sat on the couch next to the bed.

"So soft and bounchy! Mask guy! This bed is comfortable. Wanna sleep with me tonight?"

"No..." Marius removed his tunic and started unwrapping the bandages on his abdomen, while the pouting Filo continued rolling on the bed.

After he completely removed the bandages, he saw only clotted blood on his wound. Hardly fully healed. He sighed, before taking out new bandages in his satchel.

On the other side of the room, Raphtalia and Melty were facing each other as they sat at each of their beds, while Naofumi watched throught the windows.

"Why don't you sleep for a bit?" said Melty.

"We don't know when this place will get attacked." said Naofumi. "I make a point of not sleeping at times like this."

"Naofumi-sama, I'll keep watch, so you can go ahead and sleep." said Raphtalia.

"All right."

"Why do you listen to what Raphtalia said, but not me?" said Melty.

"It's not like that."

"Mel-chan. I wanna explore this place." said Filo while hugging a pillow.

"Sure. Let's go."

The two girls then started exited the room. After putting on new bandages, Marius started equipping his armor while Naofumi laid on the bed, and Raphtalia covering him with a blanket.

"Couldn't you be a bit nicer to her?" said Raphtalia. But Naofumi slumped to his side instead and fell asleep.  
Raphtalia then heard Marius getting up from the couch and walked to the door.

"Hey..."

Marius stopped right at the doorframe by Raphtalia's call.

"You should get some rest as well. You don't need to watch over Filo all the time."

Marius didn't even turned his head to glanced at Raphtalia, "I... I just need to walk..."

As he got out the door, Marius started to realized wherever Filo go he always not far behind, even when he didn't need to do so. Somehow, he became drawn to Filo. And he also realized he started to experienced a feeling he never felt for a long time.

"By the gods, no..."

But his thought was interrupted when he saw the Orochi, who stopped momentarily before slowly walking towards Marius in the hallway, then Marius started walking slowly towards Hanzo.

The two mortal enemies locked eyes at each other as they walked even closer until they are just two feet apart.

"Step aside, centurion." said Hanzo.

"It is you who should step aside, orochi." said Marius.

"As much as I want to continue our fight, I prefer to do my duty as a bodyguard for Princess Melty."

"Then move aside!" Marius shoved Hanzo aside before walking away through the hallway.

"If you are going to find that girl of yours, you are walking the wrong way. That way led to the upper floor."

Marius stopped on his track, "I... I know..." he said without even looking at the orochi, and continued on his way.

After he turned to the corner of the hallway, he sighed. He was looking for Filo. But he would rather take the wrong way than to walked the same path with his enemy.

He continued on anyway, hoping he could find a way down.  
_______________________________________

Filo and Melty were sitting on a bench on the mansion yard. Not far away was Hanzo with his eyes on the surrounding and his hand clutching his sheathed katana.

And on the balcony overwatching them was Marius, who got lost on his way and only manages to find the balcony.

His eyes fixated on the very object of his protection... Or was it affection? With the light of the sun shining on Filo, and her cheery smile as she spent time with Melty, Marius couldn't help but noticed that Filo was... Beautiful.

Eversince Naofumi tasked him to babysit Filo, he wanted to stay away from her for a long time, as he finds her irritating. But it made Filo became more clingy towards him.

But now, Marius's feelings have finally changed, as if the goddess Aphrodite as opened his eyes and his heart towards the filolial in human form. Now he knows why the Spear Hero was so into Filo so much, and it drove Marius insane as well.

"Beautiful, isn't it?"

"Indeed... She is beautiful..."

Marius recoiled after he realized Reichnott was behind him. He grabbed on the edge of the balcony as if he nearly fell on it.

"Do not sneak on me like that!"

"I'm terribly sorry. I didn't meant to scare you." Reichnott said still maintaining his smile as he moved to the edge of the balcony next to Marius. "So, who's the beautiful one?"

"What?"

"When I said beautiful, I meant the view from up here. But you mentioned someone else. So, who was it?"

"I do not wish to talk about it, nobleman!"

"Very well then. Let's change the topic, shall we?"

"Fine." Marius crossed his arms and leaned on the balcony, "What do you want?"

"I just want to know why you joined the Shield Hero's party?"

"It was not my choice. I was to die on the road until they came. He put alot of expenses on me and now he thinks I owe him money."

"So you work with him to pay off your debts? Interesting."

"For now. Once my debts are paid, I will be out of his party and on my own path. Hopefully I never have to see them again."

"But won't you miss them?"

"Why are you asking me this?" Marius said in a frustated tone.

"Just curious. We can go back to our previous topic if you like."

"Our conversation is over!"

With that Marius stormed out of the balcony and entered the mansion. Reichnott looked down from the balcony and saw Hanzo still watching over the girls.

Marius stomped his way aimlessly throught the hallway until he slowed his paced to a stop and let out a heavy sigh.

"Why... Do I felt this way?"

Then, a maid exited the room just behind Marius.

"You!"

The maid jumped by Marius's call.

"Y-yes mister? Is there anything I can do for you?"

"Where do you keep your wine?"

"Give him the wine we received last month. The wine made from Cal Mira is well known from its taste."

Marius quickly turned around to see Reichnott behind him.

"I told you not to do that!"

"I'm sorry. It's just a bad habit. I'll leave you alone for now on. Please, enjoy your stay here." Reichnott turned around and walked away, but stopped for a second and glances at Marius, "Oh, and don't hide your feelings too much."

Marius watched as Reichnott walked away from his sight. Then maid arrived with the wine he requested, alongside a wine glass

"Here's the wine you ordered. Please, enjoy." said the maid.

Marius grabbed the wine from the maid's hands and then walked to the opposite direction.  
_______________________________________

He tried to stand on his feet with all his strength but he barely have enough strength to escape the legionnaires that were pinning him down on his knees. Surrounding him was more legionnaires, berating him with their demonic voices. Their faces were made of rusted metal, with their expression stuck in anger.

"Why didn't you save them?"

Marius looked up to see Raphtalia and Naofumi, each tied to a pole with their throath sliced and blood still pouring from their necks, and their bodies twitched still holding on to their lifes.

And between them was Filo crying while facing Marius.

"Why didn't you save them!" she shouted at Marius as tears kept flowing from her eyes.

Marius tried to get up for her but was too weak to escaped the legionnaires grasp. Then, a tall armored figure materialized behind Filo. The black armored centurion grabbed Filo by her hair and drew its gladius at her neck.

"No!" Marius shouted, struggling to get up.

"You cannot save them." the terrifying centurion gripped his gladius tighter and he began sinking the blade into Filo's neck...  
_______________________________________

"Wake up centurion!"

Hanzo slapped Marius across the face. He realized he was still sitting on a chair in the dining room with an empty bottle of wine dropped from his hands and his helmet sitting on the table. He immediately kicked Hanzo away then got up and drew his gladius.

"You're looking for a fight, orochi!" Marius shouted.

"Not when the knights are searching this mansion!"

"What?"

Marius looked throught the window and saw the several carriages and knights approaching the mansion.  
Then, princess Melty and Filo bursted into the room with terrible news.

"Hanzo! The knights are-"

"I know. Where's Reichnott?"

"He was taken by the knights."

"Damn. We need to get you to safety first, princess."

"And what about us?" Marius said.

"You two need to hide immediately." said Melty.

"But what about Master and Big sis?" said Filo.

"I told one of the maids to alert them. Don't worry. But you two need to hide." Melty said as she fixed herself, "I'll try telling them that I'm safe."

"But Mel!"

"Filo. We must hide. Now!" Marius grabbed Filo's shoulders and they ran looking for shelter.

"Are you sure about this?" said Hanzo.

"They'll listen to me." said Melty.  
_______________________________________

In the attic, Marius sat at floor waiting out the search while Filo sat next to him. They can hear the knights chattering beneath them as they searched the mansion.

After a few minutes of silence between them, it seems the knights may have already left the mansion.

"Is it safe to go out now?" said Filo.

"No. There could be more of them." said Marius. "We wait for someone to call us. Or we wait longer."

"But I'm hungry..."

"Here." Marius gave Filo a piece of dried meat. "Rations. Only eat them when necessary."

Filo grabbed the dried meat from Marius's hands and started eating it. After awhile, Filo leaned on Marius.

"So, all we do now is wait?"

"Yes..."

"Is master and big sis gonna be alright?"

"They will be fine."

Even with only the armor between him and Filo, Marius could still felt her warmth as she laid under his arm. Filo is a mighty warrior and her immense strength made her a force to reckon with. But after that encounter with the Spear Hero and the bracelet that disabled her ability, rendering her weak, it's obvious someone would get the same idea and used it against her.

But here she is under his arm as if she needed his protection. He has seen her decimating monsters left and right, yet she's so vulnerable.

He can't helped it. She may saw him as a protector, but Marius sees her as someone else. Someone for him to feel true love again. He placed his other hand on Filo's cheeks, feeling her softness against the leather of his cestus as he turned her head towards his.

"Mask Guy..."

"Filo..."

Marius started to leaned his head towards Filo's.

"You want to get me pregnant?"

"What?!" Marius recoiled. "Who told you such nonsense?!"

"Big sister. She told me if a man kiss you, you get pregnant."

"That is not how it works."

"Then, how do you get pregnant?"

"Hueh?"

"FILO! MARIUS! YOU TWO GET OUT HERE NOW! THIS IS AN ORDER!"  
_______________________________________

After he shouted his orders, Naofumi and Raphtalia heard Filo screaming in pain as the slave crest zapped her, followed by another scream.

"YOU MALAKA!"

"They're in the attic." said Naofumi.

The Shield Hero and the demi-human quickly ran to look for the way to the attic. On the hallway, they found two maids lowering the ladder.

After they climbed up to the attic, they saw Filo laying on the floor teary eye, while Marius laid on his side enduring the pain.

"Why must you do that!" said Marius.

"It's all your fault for not coming when I called." said Naofumi. "And do you mind telling me what you two are doing up here?"

"Hiding. What else should we be up here? The princess told us to."

"Wait a second. Where's Mel?" said Filo as she stood up.

"She went with the knights and some nobleman who accused Van Reichnott of hiding us." said Naofumi.

"And the samurai?" said Marius.

"He went with her as well."

"Good. They should be out of our problems now."

"What! I'm going to save Mel-chan!" Filo quickly ran to the exit but was stopped by Raphtalia.

"Wait, Filo!" Raphtalia turned Filo around to face her.

"But if we don't hurry up, she'll..."

"Abandoning her and running away is an option." said Naofumi.

"I prefer that option." said Marius.

"But she believed in me. I... Don't want to betray someone who placed their trust in me."

"So you want to go rescue her? And after what she brought upon us."

"I did make her a promise.

"Fine." Marius groaned.  
_______________________________________

After arriving at the castle owned by an overweight nobleman Idol Rabier, the princess and the samurai got out of the carriage, and saw Idol waiting for them from his personal carriage.

"It's been awhile since I have the royals visiting my humble abode. I'll make sure you... And your friend, have the most comfortable stay here." Idol said as he led the two while knights surrounded them as they walked.

Then, a strange knight approached the nobleman. Unlike the local knights that roamed the region, this one only have golden segmented steel plates on his torso with chainmails and padded gambeso visible. He wore a set of armor on each of his arms and a great helm with pair of small wings on top, all golden as well.

"The news have reach on every demi-human ears in this region. I can sense an angry mob approaching anytime soon." said the strange knight. "I sent more knights at the gate just incase."

"Good. Last thing we need is more of those pest inside my property." said Idol. "We'll be having guest tonight."

"Very well, my lord."

The strange knight walked alongside Idol throught the courtyard towards the entrance to the castle, with Princess Melty and Hanzo behind.

"Oh, I almost forgot. Your highness, you and I are going to discuss something very important. So you're going have to leave your friend here outside."

"I go where she goes, nobleman." said Hanzo.

"You will do as he said, samurai!" said the strange knight.

"It's okay." Melty turned towards Hanzo, "I can do this. Just stay outside and wait for me."

"Yes, your highness... Be careful."

Melty entered the castle along with Idol and some knights.

"And while we are having this meeting. Daubeny, I want increase security for tonight."

"Yes, my lord." Daubeny then glanced at the knights guarding the courtyard, "You all heard him! I want patrols on every corner of this area!"

Most of the knights quickly scattered from the courtyard, but Daubeny stopped three knights.

"You three! Watch him!" Daubeny pointed at Hanzo before walking away.

Two of the knights stood infront of Hanzo with the entrance behind them, while one stood behind Hanzo.


	16. THE RAID

The Shield Hero team stood on the high ground overlooking the region under Idol Rabier domain. Raphtalia had a look on her face that Marius knows too well.

"You know that Idol guy, don't you?" said Naofumi.

"Yes." said Raphtalia.

"You can stay behind if you want."

"No. I have my sword now." Raphtalia turned to face Naofumi, "I want to confront my past!"

"Got it."

Then, they heard the sound of rioting demi-humans flocking on the gates, with large number of knights on the other side ready to fend them off if the gates were to open.

"We could use that as our advantage. With the most of knights at the gates, we need not to worry about resistance within those walls." said Marius.

"That should do it then. Let's go!"

With that, Naofumi, Raphtalia and Marius climbed on top of Filo, and with her strength she jumped up to the cliff then on the walls surrounding the castle.

The group entered the compound and alerted the knights not stationed at the gates.

"Filo! Marius! You two go wild! We'll go rescue Melty in the meantime!"

" 'kay!"

"Certe!"

Naofumi, Raphtalia and Marius jumped off the running filolial. Raphtalia knocked out the three knights blocking them with her sword, then she and Naofumi make a run for it to the entrance with Filo blowing the remaining knights away with her wind attack.

"We can cause more damage if we cover more grounds. I will head east and dispose of any knights I see." said Marius.

"Alright!" Filo then jumped high then disappeared behind one of the building and Marius could hear the destruction she cause from afar.

"Gods divine, please watch over her..." Marius turned to the right then ran off to cause bloodshed.  
_______________________________________

The three knights and the Orochi could hear the sound of assault from where they stood. The knight behind Hanzo looked at his comrades then nodded. He silently pulled out a dagger and slowly creeped behind Hanzo. As he raised his dagger and aimed the blade at the samurai's nape, Hanzo quickly unsheathed his katana then stabbed the knight behind him.

The dying knight dropped his dagger and Hanzo grabbed it mid-drop behind his head then threw at one of the knight infront of him. The dagger flew and plunged into one of the knight's right eye and he screamed in pain.

The other knight drew his sword and charged towards Hanzo. The knight swung his sword and Hanzo quickly crouched down to dodge the blade while he spun to the side and sliced the knight on the abdomen with his katana.

The knight drop to his knees and fell flat on the ground as blood and intestines fell out of his gaping wound. The other knight with a dagger in his eyes then charged towards Hanzo with his sword raised. As the knight got close enough, Hanzo struck the dagger with his palm and it plunged deeper into the knight's skull.

Hanzo then ran to the door and tried to opened it, but the door was locked shut. Then, Filo bursted through the brick wall behind Hanzo, before charging throught another wall, leaving a trail of destruction behind while calling out for her friend.

"Hanzo!"

Hanzo saw Naofumi and Raphtalia running towards him.

"Where's Melty?" Naofumi asked.

"They took her somewhere. But I do not know where." said Hanzo.

Then, more knights appeared and surrounded three of them.

"Perhaps they know." said Naofumi.  
_______________________________________

Leaving behind a trail of injured and dead knights, Marius continued his warpath when a group of knights emerged out of the corner of a building led by a Warden.

The golden Warden stopped dead on his track along with his knights after seeing Marius and the deaths he caused behind him.

"Oh shit." Daubeny swore.

"Daubeny!" Marius shouted the Warden's name.

"Stop him! Now!" Daubeny commanded his knights before running back, shoving away any knights that got in his way.

"Get back here you coward! Daubeny!"

The knights slowly approached the centurion with their weapons drawn, but clearly terrified.

"Come one! He's just one man!" shouted one of the knights before all of them charged towards Marius.

But they are no match to the young war veteran as Marius cut down each and everyone of them. And after killing half of the knights, the rest retreated back and Marius gave chase.

As he turned around the corner, he was met with barrage of arrows coming his way. He quickly ran back then somersault to cover. The retreating knights however were met with countless arrows penetrating them.

With his back against the wall, Marius looked around to see any advantage he can find. Then he noticed the door beside him. He kicked the door opened then started searching around, hoping to found anything he can use to get throught Daubeny's defences.

He saw a large kite shield beside a pile of broken swords and picked it up. But as he was about to exited storage room, he spotted a barrel on the corner of the room with a flammable sign on it.  
_______________________________________

"Marius! Marius, show yourself!" Daubeny waited anxiously for the centurion to appear.

Infront of him where rows of knights preparing their swords, archers with their bow and arrows on rest waiting for Daubeny's command and seven spear weilding knights on phalanx formation.

"Why do need this much manpower? It's just one man!" said one of the knights.

"Wanna live throught this? Do as I say!" Daubeny shouted. "Marius!"

After almost a minute passed, Marius emerged put of the corner with the kite shield held up to protect him while carrying a large heavy object with his free hand.

"Archers!" Daubeny gave his orders to his archers and they started pulling the bow with the arrow.

"Loose!"

The archers fired the barrage of arrows at Marius as he walked closer to the knights. Many arrows landed around the Marius as he quicken his haste while his shield took all of the arrows that would have killed him instead.

After he got close enough, he put the barrel of flammable oil down wrapped in a layer of broken swords with a rope. He unsheathed his gladius then punctured a hole on the barrel, causing the oil to spilled on the stone road.

Marius tipped the barrel over on its side then pushed it with his hand then waits for the right moment. The barrel rolled towards the knights while leaving a trail of spilled oil. And as the barrel got near the phalanx, Marius struck the spilled oil with his gladius and the tip of the blade striking the stoney roads ignited the oil, and the flame followed the trail towards the barrel.

After the barrel reached the the feet of the knights on the first defence, the flame finally catches on and ignited the remaining oil inside the barrel, causing and explosion that sent wooden shrapnels and broken swords flying.

The knights on the front, including the archers, were pierced by the flying shrapnel while being burnt alive by the flame. Daubeny only watched as his remaining forces were almost wiped out by the centurion.

Then, Marius jumped over the fire with a spear on his right hand and his gladius on the other. He began stabbing and slicing the remaining knights that still stood after the explosion, now facing a bloodthirsty centurion.

One by one, their numbers were quickly decreased from the centurion's wrath, until only two knights stood and a single warden.  
Terrified, the two knights dropped their swords to the ground. Marius did a quick tilt of his head, signalling the knight that they were spared. Now leaving Daubeny under his mercy.

Daubeny quickly turned around and bolted out to the other direction, when Filo landed infront of him and kicked the warden to the ground. Daubeny crawled backwards from the filolial.

"So this is where you've been." said Marius approaching behind Daubeny.

The frightened warden quickly got up on his feet and turned around to see Marius.

"You're not getting anything from killing me, Marius!" said Daubeny.

"Very well. I'll just have to feed you to the bird."

"What?!" Daubeny heard the filolial approaching him from behind.

"Would you like some fresh meat of Ashfield?"

"Yes! I'm hungry!" said Filo.

"Wait! Stop!" Daubeny fell on his knees, "Don't let this beast eat me!"

"Filo. Spare this coward. You'll eat later." Marius then grabbed Daubeny by the collar and pulled him closer, "Where's Princess Melty!"  
_______________________________________

With her back against the wall, the frightened princess was under the mercy of the overweight nobleman.

"I love that valiant look in your eyes! I want to see it become despair, and your face warp in agony. Let me have a good look at you!"

Then, they felt the building shook as if something just rammed into it, and a knight opened the door to the room they were in.

"Master Idol! It seems the Devil of the Shield has infiltrated the mansion!" said the knight.

Then, Filo bursted througt the wall of the room, with Raphtalia and Marius behind them. Idol then pulled Melty by her hair closer to him as he put his sword on her neck.

"Don't move! Take one step forward, and the princess's head will fly."

Then, two kunais flew and pierced Idol's sword arm and a green shield manifested between Idol and Melty. With them separated, Filo kicked Idol against the wall.

"So we just have to stand still, right?"

Naofumi and Hanzo emerged from the dust where Filo bursted throught. As Idol recovered from the blow, Hanzo pointed the tip of the katana on the noble's throat.

"You dare make a mockery of me? Torture isn't enough for the likes of you!" said Idol.

"Will you still speak those words if I cut your head!" said Hanzo as he readied his katana to execute the nobleman, "The Order sent their regards!"

"No! He's mine."

Hanzo turned his head and saw Raphtalia walking towards them, and Marius knew the look on Raphtalia's face. She wanted revenge.

Hanzo sheathed his katana and walked away for Raphtalia, "Quick or slow. It's your decision."

As Idol got up on his feet, he pulled a bullwhip from his belt and whipped at Raphtalia, but the pain did nothing but ripped the fabric on her clothes and she showed no reaction to it.

"Lowly demi!" Idol whipped did nothing to the demi-human hiding her boiling rage. As he about to struck, Raphtalia swatted his bullwhip aside.

The nobleman fell on the ground and started begging for mercy.

"W-Wait... Don't."

Raphtalia pointed her sword at Idol's throat.

"S-Spare me!"

"So many demi-humans begged for their lives just like that," Raphtalia struggled to hold her tears, " but you..."

"P-Please! Spare my life!"

"After you killed so many demi-humans in your underground chamber, you think you can beg for your life?!"

"You can't be... One of those villagers I kept enslaved underground? One of those demis?!

W-Wait! You lot would've died like dogs in the wild if I hadn't taken you in back then!"

"Shut your mouth! Do you really think I've forgotten the atrocities you committed! I haven't! I could never forget!" Raphtalia pulled her sword back, ready to strike the noble.

Idol quickly went on his knees and bowed, "I was wrong! I-I'll apologize! I'm so sorry!"

"This scumbag took Rifana-chan and..." Raphtalia raised her sword above her.

"No! Please don't!"

Raphtalia could feel her blood boil when...

"Raphtalia... Will killing him help you get closure?"

Her master's words snapped Raphtalia out of her rage.

"It's not just with the sword, right? Haven't you grown stronger in other ways?"

Raphtalia slowly lowered her weapon down, "You're a monster who put so many demi-humans through hell, then killed them. I can never forgive you.

But if I kill you now... I won't be any different from you. So I won't take your life. You will live and atone for the sins you have committed."

"Confound you! Know your place, scum!" Idol drew his sword and struck Raphtalia, and Raphtalia parried the attack with her sword.

Pushing closer to the demi-human, Idol grabbed Raphtalia's arm where the whipped hit, causing her to welped in pain. She dropped her sword and as Idol was about to deliver a killing blow, Raphtalia pulled out the Mana Sword and stabbed Idol on his chest.

However, the weapon had no affect on Idol and he kicked Raphtalia to the ground.

"Demis don't deserve to live!"

Then, Marius stepped in with his bloodied gladius as he walked closer towards Idol.

"You! You're defending this wretched scum!" Idol swung his sword towards Marius, only for the centurion to caught the noble's hand.

Marius then cut the noble's hand off and Idol screamed in pain while Marius threw the severed hand aside.

"You piece of shit! I will make sure you and all of your-"

Marius stabbed Idol on his chest several times before he could finished. The nobleman looked up to see the steel mask staring back at him with the black and soulless stare.

"Please... Let me live..." the noble begged.

"No." Marius pulled his gladius from the nobleman then kicked him away, causing him to crashed throught the window and fall to his death.

Everyone was completely shock by Marius's brutality, all except Hanzo who knew the centurion well.

"Marius... Why did you do that?" said Raphtalia while laying on the floor.

But the centurion showed no response as he watched the dead noble lay on the ground on a pool of blood.

"I was ..."  
_______________________________________

The Blackstone knights rounded the innocent civilian to the center of their village. Men, women and children were at the mercy of their invaders when a frightening presence appeared before them.

"This were all the people we could round up. What do we do with them?" the general waited for the centurion's order.

"The soldier here have opposed me. So, we are here to sent a message." Marius looked to his general beside him. "Kill them."

"But... They are unharmed. We can't-"

"Is there a problem, general? I gave you an order."

"I... I can't." the general turned to face Marius. "I will not kill them."

Then, Marius stabbed his general with gladius then threw the limped corpse at the helpless civilians.

"Then die with them! I will not tolerate such disobedience!" Marius enraged shouted terrified even the Blackstones soldier. "Kill them! That is my order!"

The soldier had no choice but to obey their warlord, or suffer his wrath. They started slauthering the innocent civilian mercilessly.

The agonizing scream of dying men and women, and the helpless cries of children filled the grim air as Marius only watch the massacre without a hint of mercy in his cold blackened heart. Wanting only glory in his name.  
_______________________________________

"... A monster..."

"Mask guy?"

Marius looked down from his side to see Filo, "I'm fine... Just..."

"Idol imprisoned his demi-human slaves underground... And tortured them." Raphtalia stared at the dark underground entrance.

"Why do you know that?" Reichnott asked.

"Because I was one of them."

"It's not too late to turn back, you know?" said Naofumi.

"There's no need. I'll be fine."

Raphtalia then descended into the dark chambers, and the rest followed behind.

The creaking sound of metal door filled the dead silence of the underground dungeon. As Raphtalia walked pass the empty prison cells, the rest followed behind. Inside each cells where chain hanging on the ceilings and the walls to hang their prisoners.

Raphtalia stopped then turned to face an empty cell. Her face changed as she remembered what happened on this very cell.

Reichnott and Hanzo then wandered off, looking for survivors.

"There's a survivor!"

The group heard Reichnott call. Raphtalia and Naofumi immediately ran to where Reichnott were while Marius stayed behind, his eyes never left the sight of the cell infront of him, as memories of his past cruelty played in his head.

He walked away from the cell and wandered aimlessly. His sight landed on every cell he walked pass. He was then stopped by one prison cell with a single demi-human child with one hand cuffed to the chain on the wall.  
The demi-human looks to be a boy and have a dog-like ears.

"Mask guy?"

Marius looked beside him to see Filo.

"Call the others. We have a survivor." said Marius.

Filo nodded then ran off to look for the rest, leaving Marius with the weakened demi child. The demi-human lifted his head slowly and it looked at Marius with his empty stare.

"Are you... The... The angel... Of death..." the demi-human said with his weak voice slightly echoed in his prison cell.

And without a second wasted, Marius grabbed the metal sliding door and started forcefully opening it. He could fell and hear as the locking mechanism started to creak and bend from his strength before the door violently opened with broken mechanism fell to the floor.

With the door now open, Marius entered the cell to see the demi-human closer.

"You're going... To take my soul... Right?" the demi-human said with a weak smile on his face.

"Keel?"

Marius turned around and saw Raphtalia. She ran towards Keel after Marius moved aside.

"Keel! Why are you here?" said Raphtalia.

"Who... Are you?" the demi-human child said.

"You were brought here, too? I'm so glad you're alive!" Raphtalia got up then broke the chains with her sword.

"Who are you, lady?"

"Did you forget? It's me? Raphtalia."

"Raphtalia? No way... You can't be her."

Raphtalia leaned closer to her friend.

"Stay away!" the young demi-human exclaimed.

"Do you remember? That one time, you went diving and nearly drowned, and Sadeena had to save you.

You ate a poisonous mushroom and ended up with an upset stomach another time."

Marius turned his head and saw Naofumi, Filo and Melty entered the cell.

"You were in pain and begged me not to tell anyone. And when I said we should rebuild the village after the Wave, you were the first one to agree... That made me so happy" tears of joy formed on Raphtalia's eyes.

"Raphtalia... It's really you!"

"Thank you!" Raphtalia gave Keel a hug. "I'm so grateful that you're still alive."

Keel then saw the rest of the group behind Raphtalia, "Who are they?"

"I'm with the Shield Hero right now."

"What? The... Shield Hero?"

"Yeah. The Shield Hero is here to save you."

"Let me see you wounds." as Naofumi approached Keel, Marius walked out of the cell.

He stood there, no words spoken. His memories plagued his mind of the atrocities he commited in his world.

"Mask guy? Are you okay?" Filo called out for him from behind. But Marius still kept quite.

Then, Raphtalia exited the cell and ran throught the hallway.

Her heart beats faster as she ran for the cell where her friend, Rifana, was held. She silently prayed as she ran closer and closer to Rifana's cell. And when she reached the cell, she saw Hanzo, his hands usually clutching his sheathed katana, now slumped beside him.

Hanzo slowly turned to look at Raphtalia, his eyes showed only sorrow. "I'm sorry..."

Raphtalia could feel her heart stopped beating. Hanzo opened the cell door to let Raphtalia. As she entered and her eye adjusted to the darkness...  
_______________________________________

The silence of the dungeon was now gone, replaced by Raphtalia's cries.  
As her cries continued on, Marius could not help but to feel the sense of guilt building inside him.

Once they reached the cell, they saw the sobbing Raphtalia on her knees infront of a skeleton of a child. Marius could not take it anymore and he quickly walked away the group.  
As he was halfway towards the exit, he heard the orochi behind him.

"Have you felt the same?"

Marius turned around and saw Hanzo.

"Have you felt the same? When you marched your legions into defenseless villages? Have you felt the same when you ordered your soldiers to burnt down homes! The innocence you executed! The women and children you've killed! The families you've tore apart!"

The orochi soon met with the gladius pointed at his neck.

"I know what I've done..." Marius sheathed his gladius then continued his way to the exit. He removed the helmet from his head then threw it aside.

As he walked closer to the exit, Marius could hear footsteps from behind him.

"If you're going to lecture me, I suggest you-" Marius paused when he saw Filo holding his helmet, and he could see the sadness in her eyes.

"Stay from me... And throw that acursed helmet away!" Marius turned and walked towards the stairs leading to the exit.

"But why? Why are you-"

"Why?! WHY?!" Marius quickly turned and lashed out at Filo. "If only you knew what I've done in the past you would not call me your mate! Your master should have leave me to die on the road!"

His anger soon turned into sorrow, as the built up guilt finally took over him. Tears started to formed on his eyes.

"I don't deserved the kindness your master gave to me... I don't deserve all the goods things we've got in this journey..."

Marius slumped against the wall beside him as he slowly lowered his body to the floor. Tears now flowing on his face. He slowly turned to Filo.

"... I don't deserve you..." he whispered.

He lowered his head as tears from his eyes dropped to the floor. The battle harden warrior. The centurion of the Blackstone Legion and the most feared by all three nations, wept over the things he had done.

Marius vulnerability was only withnessed by Filo, the only one who only wanted to see the real human behind the cold steel mask.

"Mask guy..." Filo walked closer to Marius, the centurion helmet still she held. "You're not a bad guy..."

"No... Worst..."

They then heard multiple footsteps coming from the dungeon. Marius quickly wiped his tears than grabbed the helmet on Filo's arms. He got up while securing the leather straps before hiding his saddened face with the mask.

"We will not speak of this..." Marius said as he reverted back to the stoic centurion he always was.

And out of the darkness, the rest of the group emerged with two young demi-human, Naofumi carrying Keel on his back and Raphtalia carrying the remains of her friend in a sack.

"Is there a problem?" said Naofumi.

"... No." Marius turned and walked up the stairs to the outside followed by the rest.

Outside, the sound of the rioting demi-humans have grown louder from the gates.

"In order to take you back, demi-humans from your domain are rioting here." said Naofumi. "Go let them know you're all right."

"I will." said Reichnott.

Then, the earth beneath them shook, and the monument on the center of the courtyard released a burst of purple lightning. Near the monument was the Warden kneeling before it.

"O Supreme God, grant me the power to rend the Devil asunder!" Daubeny prayed loudly and the monument glew purple with strange marking appeared on the ground.

"No... Don't tell me..." said Reichnott.

"What's wrong?" said Naofumi.

"The heroes of the past built that stone monument to seal a monster away. Is he trying to release the seal?!"

The markings on the ground disappeared as it began to crack, releasing a bright glow beneath.  
Daubeny stood up and faced the heroes, "Let's see if you can escape this one, centurion!"

As the ground began to shake violently and the light glew brighter, Daubeny quickly ran away.

"Daubeny!"

Marius called out to the coward before the ground beneath the monument exploded and the large reptilian monster emerges from the ground.

Awaken from its long slumber, the horrid beast lay waste on the structures around it as the group watched in horror.

"This place is done for. We're getting out of here." Naofumi said, and the group started running away from the beast.  
_______________________________________

They quickly loose sight of the beast then hide behind one of the building.

" You okay?" said Naofumi.

"Yes, somehow." said Reichnott.

"I knew I should have killed him." said Marius. "He did that just to kill me."

"Seriously, how many enemies do you have?" said Naofumi.

Then, the beast poke its head throught the building they were hiding in looking for its prey.

"You stupid!" Filo charged at the beast with her full speed.

As Filo and the beast fought on, both Filo's belly and the beast's chest glew purple.

"Hey, Naofumi." said Melty. "Look at Filo's belly. Now look at the monster. Maybe it's really coming after..."

"Filo?" said Naofumi. "Then she can lure it out of town. But..."

"Don'y worry. I'll take these kids and run." said Reichnott.

"Thanks. Please do."  
_______________________________________

The beast ran throught many buildings, chasing after the filolial while the Shield Hero and his crew rode on top of her as they lured it away from the populated town.

"How far are we going?" said Filo as she ran faster.

"As far as possible." said Naofumi.  
Soon, they reached a clearing with a huge lake on the very center. They group then got ready to face the beast.

"Everyone ready?" Naofumi said as he change his shield for combat.

"I'm all set to fight." Raphtalia clutched her sheathed sword.

"I'll do my best." Filo prepared herself to fight the beast.

"My blade is ready." Hanzo readied himself with his katana.

"Ad honorem." Marius drew his gladius and prepared for combat.

The beast emerged from the foliage and charged at the group. Naofumi summoned the Airstrike Shield to stopped the beast. The impact created shockwaves across the battlefield and the beast cracked the Airstrike Shield with ease.

Filo charged towards the beast and kicked its head, but the attack did nothing to the beast. She retreated back before charging to attack its underbelly, but the attack did nothing as well.

Meanwhile, Melty charged Hanzo's katana with her aqua magic. After the blade was covered with magic, the two launched the water attack together but it too did nothing.

Raphtalia and Marius flank the beast on both side as they charged forward. The two slashed each of the beast's legs but their blade was not enough to penetrate the thick hide.

"Filo!" Marius called out to the filolial.

"Mask guy!" Filo landed beside Marius.

"I have a plan. Bring me to its head!"

"Got it! Master, give me some footing!"

Marius rode on top of Filo and the filolial then kicked the beast's head before quickly retreating . Naofumi summoned another Airstrike Shield for Filo to land on while Marius held on to her.

As the beast turned to attack the two, Filo quickly launched herself upwards before pushing herself down from another Airstrike Shield above the beast.

Marius unmounted from the filolial after they landed on the beast's head before the filolial retreated away. He then moved to the side of the head then jumped down before grabbing the hardened crest of the head and hanged on with one arm.

Marius then plunged his gladius deeper into its eye and the beast yelled out in pain. After dealing enough damage, Marius let go of the crest and Filo caught Marius on her back.

The two landed on the ground and watched the beast let out a raging roar.

"I think you just made it angrier!" said Raphtalia from afar.

"It is blind on one eye! I will go for the other one!" said Marius.

"Don't make it worst!"

"Then where else should we strike it!"

However, their argument stopped after a strange mist surrounded the area. Then, a large flock of filolials emerged from the forest in a single file line and they formed a circle around the battlefield.

Marius, Filo and Raphtalia regroup at the Shield Hero with Melty and Hanzo. The combatants prepared themselves while Naofumi tried to unleash the Rage Shield.

"Who's there?" Naofumi yelled to the voices he heard in his head.

Then, strong wind blew the trees around them and from the lake, something big was emerging. Hearing the waves from behind them, the group turned around and saw a much bigger filolial queen jumped out of the lake and landed on front of the beast.

As the dust from the impact settled, they finally got the clear view of the towering filolial queen.

"Fall back." the filolial queen said to the group, before she turned to face the beast. "Your body reacted badly to the Dragon Emperor's fragment and grew beyond control.

If you hand over that fragment now, I shall spare your life. But begone at once!"

But her warning fell on deaf ears, and the beast charged at her instead.

"As you wish." the filolial queen pulled back her leg, waiting for the beast to get closer. After the beast got close enough, she unleashed a powerful kick at the beast, throwing it far away from her but it manages to maintain its balance.

The beast uses its fire breath to attack from afar, but the filolial queen created a magical shield and blocked the flames, while Naofumi shielded his comrades.

"I'll end this at once." the filolial queen dashed at the speed of light, creating a shockwave on her path as she went throught the beast.

The beast violently bleed from multiple wounds the filolial queen at inflicted on it, before the beast finally drew its last breath and fell on the lake, turning the water red.

The filolial queen picked up a strange fragment from the carcass before she turned to look at the Shield Hero.

"The Shield Hero, I take it?" said the filolial queen.

"Yeah." said Naofumi.

"I wish to discuss many things with you, but I know this form isn't suitable. One moment."

The towering filolial covered herself with blue light as she shrink into her human form. As the light dissipate, she revealed herself to be the same age as Filo's human form. Only, her dress were more fancier with white and red colorings, and she has short silver hair and three cowlicks on top.

"Now, to introduce myself. I am the queen of all filolials the world over...  
Fitoria."


	17. FILOLIAL & THE WOLF

With only the fire of a torch lighting his way. Marius, wearing only his tunic and his gladius on his side, was picking fresh vegetables on the forest floor. While some were familiar to him, some looked really foreign to Marius. But as long as he can tell which is good and which is bad, he paid no mind.

One by one, he picked up the fresh goods then put it in a makeshift bag made from discarded fabrics, until he heard growling. He slowly put down his bag then reached for his gladius. His eyes darted around until he spotted a boar-like creature slowly approaching him from the tall grass.

Marius clutched his gladius and got into battle stance, when Filo, in her filolial form, pounches at the creature sinking her talons into its flesh until it dies.

"Got it!" Filo said.

Marius picked up his bag then continued picking up ingredients, while Filo picked the dead creature up then placed it on her back, stacking on two more dead creatures she carries.

"This should be enough. We must head back." said Marius with the bag full of vegetables and a lit torch on his hand.

He then walked towards the path back to the sanctuary with Filo following behind.

After a few minutes of walking, Filo decide to break the silence.

"It's really nice that master sent us to pick up ingredients." said Filo.

Marius only groaned in response.

"It's like we're really are a couple."

Marius stopped walking after hearing Filo's words and turned his head slighty.

"I only joined because of my debts with your master. And once I paid it all, I will be leaving."

"What?"

"And when that day may come, we will not be seeing each other again. So you can forget about taking me as your mate." Marius then continued walking, "You can go to that Spearman if it pleases you. He seems to be more infatuated to you than I do."

"But... I don't want that Spear Guy! I want you-"

"Enough."

"What about that time we were in the attic!"

"Enough!"

"And-and you wanted to kiss me and-"

"I said enough!"

Filo was choked. She could not utter another words afterwards. All she could do is to cry softly.

Marius could hear her sobbing. He felt heartbroken as well, to deny himself of someone like Filo, who see throught his mask and saw what he truly was.

But for what he had done in the past, he does not deserved her.  
_______________________________________

"We have returned." Marius arrived at the sanctuary as Naofumi was preparing a number of large pots.

"Oh good. That should be enough ingredients to feed this entire KFC farm." said Naofumi.

"Kay have see?"

"It's a fast food re- Nevermind that. Just put it here so I can prepare them."

"Very well." Marius put the bag of vegetables near Naofumi.

Filo placed her hunted games near Naofumi as well before she turned to her human form.

Naofumi noticed that Filo was quiet the entire time after they've returned. She was happy when he sent her to the woods to collect some fresh meat.  
Marius, however, looked more angrier than before. And the two didn't even looked at each other after they placed the ingredients.

Naofumi was about to say something when he heard whimpering from the hungry filolials surrounding him, and the two have already left to their own path.

But the whole thing was also witnessed by Fitoria as she stood amongs the hungry filolials.  
_______________________________________

Marius sat near his spot all alone with a campfire and his armor rested against the ruin walls of the past civilization. He brushed a stone against the edge of his gladius to sharpened the blades.

Not far from him was Hanzo watching him from the distance. He stood near the rest of the group and a bunch of filolials surrounding the campfire.

"Filo?" Raphtalia said while she lay her back on a sleeping filolial. "Aren't you going to drag Marius here? You always like being around him, right?"

But Filo didn't say a word except shaking her head. She sat at the ground wrapping her arms around her legs with her face half burried behind her legs and was still upset about what happened in the woods.

"Filo?" Melty said. "Is there something wrong?"

"Mask Guy... He doesn't like me anymore..." said Filo.

"Maybe he's just tired. Just let him rest for awhile." said Raphtalia.

"He... He said he was going to leave us after he paid his debt with master." Filo said, on the verge of crying.

"Well... He did made that deal. Maybe we can see him again in our journey."

"But he said he doesn't want to see us anymore. He..." Filo struggled to hold her tears.

"Filo..."

"It is best not to keep him any longer." Hanzo said, still keeping his eye on Marius. "The more he stayed with us, the more likely he will end us with his blade."

"That's not true! Mask Guy is not that kind of person!" Filo yelled.

"Wherever he marched his legion, death and despair follows. His blade fell on not only fallen soldiers, but innocence as well." Hanzo turned to look at the three girls. "His hunger for conquest knows no bound. Every Emperors, Lords and Jarls, he spilled their blood to satisfied his greed.

Cruelty is all he knows, and he will show it to anyone who opposed him. And what makes you think he has humanity left in him?"

All three of them looked at Hanzo in shock.

"He is behind me, is he?" Hanzo quickly turned around and clutched his katana at Marius. The centurion only stood without any reaction.

"And on the final days of the Blackstone Legion, I had barely enough men to fight against all three nations." Marius stood there, without his armor nor his weapon, but a piece of fabric on his hand.

"The siege lasted for days. Our rations were reduced to nothing. Some of my men even resort to desertion. I was defeated by the Lawbringer of the Iron Legion. I 'died'..." Marius walked pass Hanzo and towards the campfire, "... And the Blackstone Legion was no more."

Marius threw the piece of fabric into the fire. Hanzo looked down on the flames and saw what remains of the Blackstone Legion emblem, burnt to ashes as they all watched.

"No more..." Marius took a quick look at Filo who gave him a quick glance before shifting her gaze to the ground.

Marius then turned around and walked towards Hanzo. "Satisfied?"

Then walked pass the orochi and went back to his spot.  
_______________________________________

He was defeated. But not by the old man, but by a stray catapult shot that collapses the wooden floor beneath him.

His struggle for air grew weaker and weaker until he swallowed enough water to filled his lungs. His limbs became limp as he no longer has control over them and his eyes slowly closes as his soul was slowly fading.

With his remaining life, he could faintly see a figure swimming towards him. As the figure swam closer to him, he could see the figure to be in similar appearance of a young girl. Its body was almost ethereal-like, forming its body from the water, and a pair of wings similar to that of an angel.

The figure got close to Marius and grabbed him by his shoulders. The figure gazed on Marius with its beautiful blue eyes. It placed both its hands on the dying warrior's face before kissing Marius on his lips, before his eyes closed shut as he felt death taking him.  
_______________________________________

He woke up, sun shined on the filolial sanctuary far away from civilization. He got up and saw the rest of the group preparing for breakfast.

While the color of the Blackstone Legion still remained, the cape that don the emblem was no longer there and the cuirass felt slighty lighter without the cape.

But something came up his mind, and he instead put the cuirass down and instead took his sheathed gladius then strapped it to his belt, before walking towards his party member.

There, Naofumi was cooking today's breakfast. Raphtalia, Melty and Hanzo helped preparing the meal on a table, while Filo helped prevent the hungry filolials from trying to eat the unprepared meal.

"Morning." Marius greeted as he approached the group.

"Morning." said Naofumi.

"Good morning, Marius." said Raphtalia.

"Good morning." said Melty.

Marius shifted his eye to Hanzo, still in armor but without his helmet, who gave him a quick glance before he continued with his task. Filo, however, didn't even turned to look at Marius.

"Since you're awake, how about you help me with this." said Naofumi.

"Very well." Marius stood near the second large pot. He grabbed the second laddle and started stirring the content of the pot.

"Just keep stirring it. I'll tell you when it's ready."

"Very well."

Marius glances at Filo and noticed she was looking at him as well before quickly turning her head away.  
_______________________________________

"Let's eat." Naofumi started eating breakfast along with the others.

Filo happiness sparked again after she wad given a full plate for herself. Marius, who sat at the other end of the table beside Raphtalia, couldn't help but to feel happy seeing her smile again. But he himself kept his silent joy hidden.

As he began to eat his meal, he saw Hanzo, sat directly infront of him, pulling something out of his wrist. Knowing their reputations as assassins, Marius kept his eyes on the orochi as he slowly reached for his gladius under the table.

With a quick movement, Hanzo pulled a pair of chopsticks under his vambrace. He glanced at Marius who had his hands reaching for his weapon. Hanzo then started eating his breakfast, paying no mind to the paranoid centurion.

While they were all eating, they didn't noticed Fitoria approaching them until she's close enough. They all turned their heads to Fitoria, except Filo who was too busy still eating her breakfast.

Fitoria then lifted her hand towards Melty, "Liberation. Wind Prison."

And suddenly, Melty was encased in a magical capsule, with spiral winds circling around it. The table and all the food were thrown across the area while the rest of the group quickly jumped backwards from the blast.

"Release her!" Hanzo drew his katana and swung it at Fitoria.

Fitoria caught the blade between her thumb and index finger with ease. She then grabbed the orochi by the belt then threw him afar. The orochi quickly regained his footing and went into his battle stance.

Fitoria turned her head to look at Marius then lifted her hands towards him. And in a split second, an unseen force pulled Marius backwards and into a wall. He tried to pulled himself from the wall when the bricks morphed around each of his limbs and wrapped around his torso.

He struggled even more to break free from his bindings when the brick wall behind his head wrapped around his head, and darkness soon took over his sight.  
_______________________________________

Darkness. Only darkness he can see around him.

"This will be your trial, warrior." said the dissembodied voice of Fitoria.

"What trial? Why put me here?!" said Marius, looking around wildly in the darkness.

"I cannot trust you with Filo unless you prove to me that your are worthy."

"Why do you care?"

"I must know if you are capable enough for my candidate. Complete this trial to prove your worth."

"Fine... What must I do."

"Face the demon."

The darkness around him suddenly dissipated and he then found himself standing on the balcony of the tower of his old fortress. Up there he could see the battle going on against the remaining Blackstone knights against the three nations.

"By the gods..."

Marius heard the door behind him opened and the demonic black armored centurion entered, striking fear in his heart.

"Face your fear."

Building up his courage, Marius drew his gladius and prepared to fight his nightmare.

The demon dashed towards Marius with inhuman speed, leaving behind a trail of black mist behind. He swung his gladius and Marius quickly blocked the incoming blade. He countered the attack with a swung to the demon's chest, only for his blades to scraped the steel armor instead and the demon threw a punch at Marius's face.

Marius was pushed back by the punch and he tasted blood inside his mouth. He spat out the saliva mixed with blood and began charging at the demon. He spotted the exposed neck of the demon and drove his gladius into the weakpoint.

The demon dodged the blade to the side than grabbed Marius by the neck before lifting him up. The demon let out a terrifying laugh before he threw Marius to the wall on, leaving a huge crack and further injuring Marius.

Marius endured the pain and quickly got back up on his feet. He could feel the back of his ribcage shattered from the impact. He looked up and saw the demon beckoning him with its gladius raised above his head in a combat stance.

Marius readied himself then charged at the demon...  
_______________________________________

Filo charged towards Fitoria with her full speed and her first raised. But Fitoria quickly grabbed Filo then threw her to a ruined wall.

Bruised and her clotches nearly ripped apart, Filo got back on her feet and faced Fitoria.

Meanwhile, Naofumi and Hanzo climbed to the platform where Melty was kept as hostage.

"Get her out! I'll shield you!" said Naofumi as he raised his shield.

Hanzo gently touched the magical capsule with the tip of his katana and absorbed its mana, but it was resisting the absorbing affect of the blade.

"Watch out!" Melty exclaimed.

A mana darts flew towards the shield hero. Naofumi blocked the attack with his shield but the attack got throught and it pushed him to the wall, damaging his chest plate. Fitoria launches another mana dart and it pierced throught Hanzo's hand, causing him to dropped his katana.

"Naofumi-sama!" Raphtalia yelled out for her master.

"Don't mind us! Just get Marius out!" Naofumi said.

Raphtalia tried to pulled away the morphed brick that had wrapped around Marius. She noticed that Marius wasn't struggling himself out. It was as if he was put in a trance.

"Wake up you big idiot!" Raphtalia yelled out before a mana attack hit the ground near her foot.

"Master! Big sis!" Filo exclaimed.

"Eyes on me." Fitoria slapped Filo away with the back of her hand and it threw her to the ground.

Panting, Filo slowly got up, ready to attack but her arms were too fatigue from the fight.

"I'll be... I'll be much much stronger!"  
_______________________________________

Bloodied and tired, Marius was still facing the demonic centurion who showed no sign of tiredness from the fight.

Not willing to give up, he readied himself again and waited for the right moment. He felt his legs was about to gave out as combat fatigue began to take over his body.

Marius approaches then thrusted his gladius towards the demon, only to be kicked away and fell on his back.

"Weak... Unworthy..." the demon berated him.

Marius tried to get back on his feet but his fatigue had completely taken over. He turned to see the demon looking down on him, just like his nightmares.

"Die..." the demon raised its gladius, ready to end the tired warrior.

Marius closes his eyes, waiting for his death.

"Is that it?"

"Yes... I am tired... I can no longer go on..."

"And what about Filo?"

"... I do not deserve her... She's better off without me... She is fine with her master and Raphtalia..."

"Is that what you think?"

"Yes..."

"But what does your heart says?"

"... Afraid... Afraid to loose her..."

"That's all I needed to hear."

Marius opened his eyes. He looked up and saw the demon slowly turning into dust, and the environment around him faded into darkness but a light shined infront of him.

"Mask guy?"

He heard her voiced coming from the light. He quickly got up and ran towards the light.

"Filo?"

He ran and ran until he saw a silhouette of an angel he was so familiar with.

"Filo!"

And as he reached out his hands, he found himself dropped face first to the ground. He lifted himself up with the help of Raphtalia.

"Filo? Is Filo alright?" said Marius.

"She's... She's fine." said Raphtalia.

Marius saw Filo sat infront of Fitoria. The sleeves of her dress was ripped and she looked as she had been into a long battle. Melty was there as well with her arms around Filo.

Not far, Naofumi walked towards Filo with Hanzo helped carrying him despite his bleeding hand.

"Master... I won." Filo said, still in Melty's arm.

"You did amazing, Filo." said Naofumi.

"Filo!" Marius ran towards Filo and stopped right in front of her. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. And I won!" said Filo.

"What happened?"

"You don't know what happened?" said Naofumi. "But did you atleast heard anything?"

"No."

"Perhaps I've used the wrong entrapment spell on you." said Fitoria. "I may have put you to sleep as well. I have tested Filo to see if she is worthy. And she did well to pass the trial."

Filo turned to Fitoria confused.

"Filo, you were being tested." said Naofumi.

"Yes. If you hadn't passed it, you would've died."

"What?!" Marius exclaimed.

"And the Shield Hero would have, too."

"But why put princess Melty in danger?" said Hanzo.

"I'm sorry if I caused you any distress. Give me your hand so I can heal them as my apology."

Fitoria held out her hand for Hanzo but he did not trusted her well enough.

"Hanzo." Melty said. "I'm okay now. You can trust her."

Hanzo then showed Fitoria his bleeding hand. Fitoria cast a spell on Hanzo's hand and the wound disappeared, leaving nothing but only dried blood and a hole on the gloves.

"That should do it. Now." Fitoria turned to Filo, and she created a jeweled tiara out of thin air on her hand.

"What is that?" Filo asked.

"A symbol proving that you overcame my trial. Lower your head."

Filo lowered her head in response and Fitoria placed the tiara on her head.

"Filo, I appoint you my successor."

"Successor?"

"You mean she'll become the next filolial queen?" said Naofumi.

"That's amazing, Filo!" said Melty.

Then, the tiara above Filo's head disappeared and in its place popped a cowlick.

"Is that the symbol of being next in line?" said Raphtalia.

"C-Cute!" Melty blurted.

"Something weird grew on my head! Get it off!" Filo flucked the cowlick off her head and was relieved, until it instantly grew another one.

"It grew back!"

"And it'll keep growing back, so get used to it." said Fitoria.

"Mask guy! Get this weird thing off my head!" Filo whined.

Marius sighed, "That should not be of your concern. Beside... It looked... Adorable on you."

Filo responded with a pout. Then, Marius heard Fitoria's voice in his head.

"I decided to keep your trial a secret between you and I. If you have questions, I will answer them after we celebrate.  
_______________________________________

After a whole night celebrating for the next filolial queen, Marius returned to his spot to replace his bandage. Slowly, he removed the bandages on his abdomen and saw the wound have partialy but not fully healed.

"I can heal that for you."

Marius looked up and saw Fitoria approaching him.

"It is nearly healed. Let it be-" Marius paused as Fitoria used her healing spell and completely healed his wound, leaving no scars behind. "Thank you."

"You're welcome. Now, I believe you have questions regarding your trial?"

"Yes. What was the purpose of my trial?"

Fitoria sat on the ground near Marius, "On rare occasions, a young filolial will adopt a stronger companion to protect her while she grew stronger. This stronger companion will be appointed as Praetorians."

"Royal guards?"

"Exactly. But she will only choose one, and only the strongest will be picked."

"And Filo chose me?"

"Yes. That trial was for the next Praetorian... You."

"But why sent that demon on me? I thought my task was to kill it?"

"I never said you have to kill it. You only need to face the demon, your inner demon, to succeed."

"What for?"

"So you may forgive yourself. You cannot kill the demon inside as it was always been a part of you. But if you let it dwell in your mind any longer it will hindered your duty as a Praetorian."

"And that is why you tested me?"

"Yes. I must be sure that the next Praetorian are capable of protecting the next filolial queen both physically and mentally. If you had failed in your trial I would have you killed instead."

"... Filo... She chose me as her mate."

"Mate?"

"Was it the same as choosing me as her Praetorian?"

Fitoria then got up and looked at Marius with a small smile, "Perhaps she sees more from you. Promise you will watch over her. For me."

"You have my word."

Fitoria nodded, before turning around then walked away, leaving Marius alone again. After he wore his tunic, he began to reflected on her words, until he heard a familiar voice calling him.

"Mask guy?"

"Filo? Are you not tired?"

"Can I sleep with you? Just for tonight?"

"No-... Very well."

"Yay!"

Filo pounched at Marius and she wrapped her arms around him. "I love you!"

Marius was stunted after hearing those words. "I... Love you as well..."

Marius placed his bare hands on Filo's cheeks and felt the warm softness on his hands.

"About that time in the attic. Would you like me to continued where I left?"

"Hueh?" Filo was confused for a moment, before she remembered what he meant. She closes her eyes and leaned closer to her mate.

Marius leaned closer to her as well but hesitated for moment. He instead gave Filo a quick kiss on her forehead.

"That should suffice." said Marius.

Filo pouted, and she grabbed Marius by his head and pulled him closer until their lips met.

Marius eyes widen by Filo's boldness but soon gave in to his lover's embraced as he hugged Filo closer to him.

After almost a minute, their lips parted away and they looked at each other. Filo had a light blush on her cheeks while Marius's face was blushing red.

"You look funny when you blushed!"

"Ha."

"So this is what kissing was like? Do other lovers do this?"

"Yes."

"And there's another thing that lovers do."

"Which is?"

"It's that thing called se-!"

"We are not doing that."

"Uh? Why not?"

"We will not talk of it. We must go to sleep, conserved our energy for tomorrow."

"Okay. But I can sleep with you, right?"

"Yes... You can."

Marius laid on the ground on his back and Filo laid beside him. He placed his arms around her as she fell asleep.

"Good night... My love..."  
_______________________________________

Marius awoke from his sleep and saw the morning sky above. He looked to his side and saw the sleeping Filo still beside him.

As he about to get up, he saw Raphtalia with her arms crossed and a smirk on her face.

"How long have you been standing there?" said Marius.

"Long enough. Good thing I trusted my gut and found her here with you."

"You know it as well?"

"It was very obvious that you love her, Marius."

"Does master know?"

"Well, you can ask. If you want to face the Rage Shield."

"Ha."

"I remember like it was just yesterday, when me and Filo fought over master Naofumi. She really wanted master to be her mate back then, but he always saw her more like a daughter. I guess she moved on and picked you instead."

"I see. So you are relieved that you no longer need to compete with her for master's affection."

"W-What?" Raphtalia's face slowly became red.

"Master Naofumi. Is he not your lover?"

"I... Well I... He doesn't seem to see me that way."

"And why is that?"

"Well..." Raphtalia walked closer and sat beside Marius, "I'm still more like a daughter to him. The first time he bought me as a slave, I was really afraid of him.

I though he was going to do bad things to me. But instead, he took good care of me. He made medicine for me so I won't get sick. He kept me fed everytime I got hungry, and he comfort me when I had nightmares."

"I see."

Then they saw Filo waking up beside Marius. She rubbed her eyes and, still half asleep, saw Marius.

"Good morning, Mask guy." said Filo.

"Morning." said Marius, then he leaned in and gave Filo a kiss on the forehead.

"Alright, you two. Let's checked on master Naofumi if breakfast is ready." said Raphtalia.

"Come on, Mask guy!" Filo said as she got on her feet.

"You go first. I will catch up with you." said Marius

"Okay!" with that, Filo was on her way to her master.

"I guess this still hasn't changed her love for food." said Raphtalia while standing up.

"Raphtalia."

The demi-human turned around and saw Marius up on his feet and his hand extended towards Raphtalia.

Raphtalia then grasped Marius's forearm and Marius did the same. They shook their hands and lightly nodded.

"So I guess we're friends now." said Raphtalia.

"Indeed we are." said Marius.

The two then ungrasped each other and walked towards where Filo went.

"You know, you don't talk alot."

"I speak only what is necessary."  
_______________________________________

After putting on his armor, Marius stared at his helmet, hesitated to put it on as it reminded him of the demon he faced. But he remembered that he cannot do much with his inner demon except to make peace with it.

After putting on his helmet, he saw Fitoria approaching him with a flock of filolials following behind her.

"Marius. Before you go, I need to give you something." said Fitoria.

"It's not a cowlick, is it?" said Marius.

"No." Fitoria said as two filolials approached behind her, one carried a large rounded bronze shield with a marking similar to the head of the filolial queen, and the other carried a spear with some feathers tied near the spear head.

"Those are the weapons of the hoplite. Where did you found it?"

"These belongs to a brave warrior from another world, who fought alongside the four Cardinal Heroes who raised me." Fitoria placed her hand on the shield. "I have long forgotten his name and his place of birth, but he was my Praetorian."

The two filolials than presented the weapons to Marius.

"And now, I will give it to you. The new Praetorian guard." said Fitoria.

Marius grabbed the spear first, feeling the hard wooden body as he grasped firmly. He then equipped the round shield, feeling the weight of the hoplite shield. There were words carved behind the shield in greek.

'For my dearest queen', it said, in Marius's mother tongue.

With both weapons on each hands, Marius could feel the magical abilities speaking to him physically.

"Use this weapon for your duty, Praetorian." said Fitoria. "Protect her with the shield and strike her enemies with the spear."

"I will, queen Fitoria." said Marius.

"Now then, let's not keep your friends waiting."  
_______________________________________

"Wow! A new wagon!" Filo said excitedly while looking around a wagon.

"We'll only use this temporarily until we find our old one." said Naofumi.

"But can we have two wagons instead of one?"

"Filo." Naofumi then saw Marius with his new weapon. "Where did you get all that?"

Marius looked at the spear and then the shield, "I found it."

"You know how to use it?"

"As a boy, I was taught how to fight like the hoplite warriors. It was our tradition."

"As long as it's useful."

"Are you all ready?" said Fitoria.  
Naofumi looked around him and saw Raphtalia standing beside him. Princess Melty was also with them, with her bodyguard not far behind. And Marius watching over Filo near the new wagon.

"We're ready." said Naofumi.

Fitoria nodded, and the ground beneath them glew a yellow light before it teleported them elsewhere.


	18. SHOWDOWN

"If only we could get pass that wall, we could cross the border." said Raphtalia, as she and the others watched the border walls from a hill.

"We could build a siege ladder, wait till night fall and climbed the walls." said Marius.

"I wish it was easier than that. You now how to build one?"

"... No. That was just a suggestion."

"There is a detour we can use." said Hanzo.

"But that will cost us few days." said Raphtalia.

"Fitoria said there was another hero nearby, right?" said Melty. "It might be better to take a detour anyway."

"Much better than building a ladder." Hanzo glanced at Marius.

"What will we do, Naofumi-sama?" Raphtalia asked.

After a few seconds of thinking, Naofumi finally spoke, "We'll head down to the checkpoint."

"You wish to fight them all?" said Marius.

"If it's Itsuki or Ren there, we'll talk to them and have them let us through."

"And what if they refuse?" said Melty.

"Then we'll force our way through."

* * *

As the knights were preparing for battle, a female Warden stood watching the open fields with her arms resting on the hilt of her longsword embedded to the ground.

"Lady Ingrid. I came to report about the masked warrior."

The female Warden turned to her side and saw the Shadow kneeling before her.

"Describe him to me." said the warden.

"His armor was foreign, not like the ones we see here." said the Shadow.

"Does he wore a color?"

"Yes, milady. Orange and black on his armor."

"Thank you. You may report yourself to the queen."

"Thank you, milady."

The Shadow then disappeared, leaving the Warden to herself.

"He's here..." she muttered to herself, sensing fear slowly creeping to inside her.

* * *

"Now, it is time to battle." Malty said as she created electric cage surrounding the Spear Hero's party and Shield Hero's party.

"We should have took the detour!" said Hanzo as he glared at Naofumi.

"You're not getting away! I will avenge their deaths!" said Motoyasu.

"Calm down and think this through, Motoyasu!" said Naofumi. "Are you going to believe something without confirming it for yourself?"

"I believe in my trustworthy friends!"

"I guess we will fight them." Marius turned and looked at Filo. "Ready?"

"I'm ready!" Filo said.

Hanzo and Raphtalia looked at the two, then drew their blade for battle.

"Here I come!" Motoyasu charged towards Naofumi with his spear ready.

Naofumi blocked the attack with his shield then pushed Motoyasu back. Naofumi conjured the Shield Prison and trapped Motoyasu inside. Seconds later, Motoyasu broke free of the Shield Prison with ease.

"Filo!" Naofumi shouted, and Filo prepared herself to charge.

"Oh no, you don't." Malty said. "As source of thy power and the next queen, I order thee. Decipher the laws of creation and drench my targets in a rain of flame! Zweit Fire Squall!"

A firey symbol appeared above Malty, then it fired a barrage of flaming projectile towards them. But Melty conjured a watery barrier and blocked the firey attack. Those that got throught the barrier became too weak to cause any damage.

"You ready, Filo?" said Naofumi.

"Yeah!" Filo then charged at Motoyasu.

She pounces at the Spear Hero and grabbed his spear with her talon. Then, one of the mage in Motoyasu's party member fired an air shot towards Filo but she quickly transformed into her human form and the air shot went pass her.

Motoyasu swung his spear at Filo but she quickly retreated back. After her feet touched the ground, she propelled herself towards Motoyasu and conjured mana talon on her hands.

Like a strong fighter she is, she struck Motoyasu with endless barrage of her claw attack. Leaving the Spear Hero no chance to retaliate.

"Forgive me, Filo-chan. I must fight for Ren and Itsuki, even if it means hurting you." and with his spear ready, Motoyasu charged at Filo.

But before he can get any closer, Motoyasu's spear collided with a rounded bronze shield.

Marius turned to Filo with his shield raised, "I got you."

He then strucked Motoyasu from below with his spear and it slashed his leg. Motoyasu recoiled from the attack and Marius kicked him further back.

"You!" Motoyasu shouted as he regained his footing. "Meteor Thrust!"

Motoyasu threw his spear above him and it launches a powerful energy bolt at Marius. He quickly blocked the magical attack with his shield, and a glass like barrier briefly appeared around the shield.

"Was that all you got!" Marius said.

"I'm not done yet! Chaos Spear!"

A barrage of lightning fast attack hit the glass barrier of the bronze shield, and Marius noticed small cracks forming on the barrier.

"Myne! Guys!" Motoyasu called out to his team, and all three magic users drew their mana powers to Motoyasu's spear. "Behold this combo skill involving fire, wind, and my spear!"

"Bring it!" Marius shouted.

"Air-Burst Flare Lance!"

Motoyasu launched the combined magical energy and Marius blocked it with his shield. The cracks of the glass barrier slowly formed even more and more, until the barrier shattered. Marius felt the attack pushing him back as he tried to held on with all his strength. Filo then put her hands on the shield and pushed the shield against the mana attack.

With their combined strength, they held on long enough until Motoyasu stopped his attack, and watches as the steaming bronze shield was lowered to reveal the masked centurion and a filolial queen, readied themselves for battle with Raphtalia and Naofumi joining them.

"Raphtalia-chan." said Motoyasu. "If you continue to side with him, I won't show you any mercy, either."

Raphtalia drew her sword, "As source of thy power, I order thee. Decipher the laws of nature and conceal my target." And she charged with her sword ready.

As she was about to struck Motoyasu from above, the Airstrike Shield appeared between them and it transform into the Soul Eater shield. Raphtalia kicked the shield towards Motoyasu and it gulped half of the Spear Hero, draining some of his SP away before it retreated back into Naofumi's shield.

"Who do you think I am?!" Motoyasu charged towards Naofumi.

Then, Marius appear before Motoyasu and thrusted his spear at Motoyasu's face. Motoyasu moved his head to the side to dodge the attack and thrusted his spear at Marius, only for it to be blocked by the bronze shield. Marius raised his spear and stabbed Motoyasu from above, with his chainmail underneath taking the damage.

Motoyasu leaped away from Marius, then readied himself. "Show me you worst!"

"Very well." Marius lowered his shield, "Filo and I... We kissed."

Motoyasu's eyes widened after he heard what Marius said.

"And she loved me more than you, Spearman."

The Spear Hero's blood boiled, he gritted his teeth and his eyes now focus on Marius. He charged towards Marius with murderous intent. He threw his spear at Marius, only for him to blocked the incoming projectile.

"Filo! Now!" Marius shouted.

Filo suddenly appeared infront of Motoyasu in her human form, stopping him momentarily. Filo grabbed Motoyasu and threw him towards Marius.

Marius bashed the Motoyasu in the chest with the edge of his shield and it threw Motoyasu backwards. Filo dashed and kicked Motoyasu back and Marius held up his shield as Motoyasu collided with the shield face first. Marius then grabbed Motoyasu by the neck, lifted him up then slammed him to the ground.

"You fell for it." Marius said.

"Master Motoyasu!" Malty called out, before a huge puff of smoke exploded around her, and two of Motoyasu's party member suddenly collapsed.

Then, a mana blade emerged through Malty's chest, and she fell to her knees. And behind her was Hanzo holding the Mana Tanto before disappearing in the smoke.

"I swear... Our next fight won't be easy for you!" Motoyasu said as he struggled to get back on his feet. "And you, Naofumi! How could you force Filo-chan and Raphtalia-chan to attack others for you?"

"You still don't get it?" said Naofumi.

"What?"

"Filo! Melty!"

Filo and Melty stood side by side and started chanting their spell. They held out their hands and combined their powers together, creating a typhoon of water and wind heading towards the Spear Hero's party, carried them to the air and dropped them to the ground.

"Damn..." Motoyasu said, "How can you be so strong when you haven't upgraded classes? Is this because of the brainwashing shield, too?"

"While you were having fun playing superhero, we were out here fighting and acquiring skills." said Naofumi.

"Lies! You think I'll believe that trite explanation?!"

"It's the truth. We did what we had to do, no matter how trite or trivial. And that's why you lost to us."

Motoyasu refused to hear more Naofumi, and his eyes still glaring at Marius for 'stealing' his love.

"Give it a rest, Motoyasu." said Naofumi. "Hear me out."

"Even so... Even so, I must avenge Itsuki and Ren. If I give in here, Princess Melty, Raphtalia-chan, and Filo-chan..." Motoyasu paused, "... Will never be freed from the Devil of the Shield!"

"I will never accept that!" Motoyasu got up on his feet. "Because I'm the Spear Hero!"

"Perhaps I did not hit him hard enough." said Marius.

"I think you and Filo hit hard him enough." said Raphtalia.

Suddenly, Filo felt something coming towards them, and Raphtalia's ears twitched.

"This is odd." Raphtalia said as she looked around. "All those soldiers are gone now."

The other noticed the now empty border walls as well. Filo quickly transformed to her filolial formed and kicked the rest of the Spear Hero's part closer towards Motoyasu, while Hanzo finally realized what was happening.

"Filo, what are you doing?" said Naofumi.

"The shield, Master!" said Filo. "Bring out that dark shield! And place a bunch of stuff above us! Or else we're done for!"

"What are you saying..." Raphtalia said.

"Do what she said! Something is coming!" said Hanzo.

"Hurry up! Now!" Filo yelled.

Naofumi brought out the dark shield then summoned the Shield Prison around them.

"More! Up top, too!" Filo shouted again.

And Naofumi conjured two Airstrike Shield above them.

"What is happening, orochi?" said Marius.

"Just trust your bird. And your shield." said Hanzo.

Marius looked at his round shield, and raised it above his head.

"Here it comes!" Filo shouted as she and others braced themselves.

After a few seconds of waiting, they heard ringing coming from above them and it made impact with the first Airstrike Shield. Inside the Shield Prison, everyone held on to each other as the ground beneath them shook.

"Earthquake?!" said Marius.

"No! Worst!" said Hanzo.

The energy destroyed the first and second shield, and it made contact with the Shield Prison. Inside, the energy beam luminated the dark interior of the Shield Prison throught the small crevices. And the rest of the watched in horror as the Shield Prison started to cracked from the immensed power.

The energy beam destroyed the Shield Prison, and Naofumi held the beam back with only his shield. Motoyasu and his party members huddled together, while Filo covered Raphtalia and Melty with her wings, and Hanzo taking cover behind Marius with his shield.

After the energy beam have stopped, Naofumi fell on his knees in exhaustion as Raphtalia ran towards him.

Marius and Hanzo emerged out of their cover and looked around at the massive crater around them, but the ground they stood stays the same.

"By the gods! What was that?!" Marius said.

"There is only one person to possessed such power." Hanzo said, and they heard clapping from from the edge of the crater.

"My, how wonderful." said a figure standing on the high ground. "You take the high-class multi-caster ritual magic, Judgement, head-on and remain standing?"

"Him..."

"I'd expect nothing less from the Shield Devil."

"You're that guy from the capital's cathedral!" said Naofumi.

"Oh? You remember who I am? Then you must be aware of your sin as well?"

"My sin?"

"You not only showed no gratitude for the holy water God bestowed upon you, but also deceived the people and led them to turn against the country. Hence, I shall purify you all in the name of God."

"Who is he?" Marius asked.

"Pope Balmus. High priest of the Church of Three Heroes." said Hanzo.

"And what does he want from us?"

"I don't know."

* * *

"Melty, you provide magic support." said Naofumi, while the rest sat beside him in circle.

"Got it." said Melty.

"How do we attack him from here? He has the higher ground." said Marius.

"You can throw that spear at him, right?" said Naofumi.

Marius looked at the pope and then at his spear, "I am not sure if I can hit him from here."

"You're right, we need to get closer."

"If I can go up there without being seen, I can kill him from where he stood." said Hanzo.

"The only thing you have to worried about is whether or not he could detect you."

"I could try."

"Naofumi, what are you doing?" said Ren, who have joined them alongside Itsuki the Bow Hero after they all thought Naofumi had killed them.

"I'm not gonna play along with you idiots." said Naofumi.

"Hey, don't be selfish!" said Motoyasu.

"I don't wanna hear that from the guy who tried to kill me when I refused to fight."

"But don't you think it's far too selfish to fight alone in this situation?" said Itsuki.

"Yeah, we can't win if we don't fight together." said Ren.

"We can survive without your help." said Naofumi as he stood up.

"No, you'll die for sure!" Motoyasu said as he walked towards Naofumi, "And you'll die framed for a crime you didn't commit! Are you okay with that?"

"You, of all people, have no right to say that." said Raphtalia.

" Spear guy's so annoying." said Filo.

"You're the ones who let the Three Heroes Church throw their weight around!" Naofumi then called out Malty for the scheme she did against Naofumi, and Motoyasu for joining in without questioning everything.

He then called out the other two heroes of the mess they left behind. Ren, the Sword Hero, who let the dragon carcass to rot and released poisoned air into the nearby village causing many to fell ill and die to the illness.

And Itsuki, the Bow Hero, who brought down a tyrannical lord but never thought about the consequences of his quest.

All this going on while Princess Melty applied Aqua Shield spell to all her friends and her bodyguard.

Naofumi then mention the incident Motoyasu caused regarding a sealed seed meant to be locked away. And the local's unmeasurable trust towards the heroes.

"As the Pope says, it wouldn't be surprising if the people got sick of heroes like you." Naofumi said.

"I don't really get it, but I do know it's the spear guy's fault." said Filo.

"F... Filo-chan!" Motoyasu approached Filo but Marius shoved him away with his shield.

"And I do not forget how you three malakas 'welcomed' me to this world!" said Marius as he pointed all three of them with his spear. "If I had a weapon and all my strenght back then I would have kill all three of you!"

"Wait, that was all a misunderstanding." said Itsuki. "The guards said you were a threat and reported it to us. We were just doing what was right."

"Do I need to repeat myself?" said Naofumi, growing tired of the three heroes.

"Dear me. I can hardly bear to watch." said Pope Balmus. "You're fighting among yourselves in this situation? Our so-called heroes are an utter disgrace. You really should be cleansed at once.

Fortunately, you gave us time to generate enough mana. Farewell, fake heroes! And goodbye, Devil of the Shield!"

And with that, the Pope absorbed the mana from his praying followers to the Legendary Weapon Replica, which took the shape of The Spear. He fired the yellow mana attack at the group, Naofumi quickly ran and blocked the attack with his shield. The impact created shockwave in the center of the crater where the heroes stood.

"You're the same." said Naofumi after the dust has settled. "In my eyes, you and that pope are no different. You use and abuse people for your own benefit. You brandish your powers for justice, without caring about the consequences You see nothing wrong with that!

And more than anything... You try to take the things I hold dear from me." Naofumi turned to look at the other three heroes. "You people are scum. But, I'll work with you until we take him out and get out of here alive."

"In times like this, alliance must be formed." Marius said, remembering how the three nations banded together to defeat him and his legions. "If we combined our efforts, we can defeat him."

Marius and Naofumi looked at each other and nodded.

"It's only until this battle is over." said Naofumi.

"Sure. I think that's for the best." said Raphtalia.

"Princess Melty. I pledge to your mother to keep you from harm. But this just makes it more difficult." said Hanzo.

"You can worry about my safety later. We need to do something about the Pope." said Melty.

"Very well. I promise we'll live to meet the Queen."

"Filo. Are you ready for battle?" said Marius.

"I'll do my best!" said Filo as she transformed to her filolial form.

"Good." Marius turned to the Pope and readied his weapon. "Ad Victoriam."


	19. FOR HONOR

The heroes watches as the pope casted the Cathedral, trapping them inside the battleground.

Itsuki and Ren used their range skills at the pope, but their attacks were blocked by a barrier protecting the pope.

"Filo! Raphtalia! Marius!" Naofumi commanded his comrades.

Marius quickly climbed on top of Filo, and reached out his hand at Raphtalia to help her climbed. Both of them got on top of Filo and the filolial flew them towards the pope as they avoided the pope's fire attack.

With her lightning fast move, Filo shattered the pope's barrier with her talons, and the two warriors on her back jumped off her then landed in front of the pope.

Raphtalia charges first as she swung her sword from above. Her sword collided with the Legendary Weapon Replica as the pope blocked her attack. As he was pushed backwards, Marius lunged with his spear and it slashed the pope across the chest.

The pope swung his weapon and Marius blocked it with his shield. Marius positioned his spear behind his neck, then thrusted at the pope, piercing his right shoulders with the spearhead. Marius then swung his spear, only for the pope to swatted it away with his weapon, now a spear, before unleashing a powerful range mana attack at Marius.

Raphtalia quickly ran behind Marius as he shielded himself and the demi-human. The pope then lifted his weapon with his two hand then struck the ground and it releases a powerful shockwave that blew Marius and Raphtalia back to the lower ground.

As the two struggled to get up, the pope fired a blast of mana towards the two warriors, only for Hanzo to sliced the attack with his katana.

"Fools." the pope said calmly, then fired a barrage of darted mana attack towards the heroes.

Hanzo sliced the mana attack as quickly as he can, until one slipped through and hit his leg. Before the pope can finish him off, Marius blocked the mana attack while Raphtalia healed Hanzo's injuries with her healing spell.

Then, with the help from Motoyasu, Naofumi unleashed a fireball towards the pope. With the Legendary Weapon Replica, the pope dispelled the fireball in an instant.

"Curses are meaningless within this Cathedral. After all, this is hallowed ground, blessed by God." the pope then released a powerful gush of wind at Naofumi.

Filo quickly grabbed Naofumi away while leaving Motoyasu behind, before landing near the rest of Naofumi's party. The pope then turned his head, giving orders to whoever was behind the Cathedral wall. And more mana orb appeared, and the weapon the pope held absorbed all of it.

"He's building up mana." said Melty. "If the light reaches all the way up to the top..."

"... A huge attack will follow, right?" said Itsuki.

"Hey, can't your shield do something about it?" Motoyasu said to Naofumi. "I mean, your shield seems overpowered."

"True. You're underleveled compare to us, and yet you're keeping up with us. Isn't that because of your shield?"

"Got any special skills?" said Ren.

"As if there'd be-" before Naofumi could finish, the sudden surge struck him from within. He bended over in pain, his hands holding on to his head trying to keep it from getting out.

"It is that power, is it?" Marius asked.

"It's like... It's trying to crawl its way out."

"Perhaps it is time to use it. We have no other choice, especially against someone like him."

Naofumu lifted up his head, looking at the very top of the cathedral. "This will be quite the gamble, but it could work."

"Will you use that power again?" said Raphtalia.

Naofumi put his hand on Raphtalia's shoulders, "It went fine before, so I'm sure I can come back this time, too."

"Okay. I believe in you."

"I trust you and your shield, my friend." said Marius.

"Me too!" said Filo.

Naofumi then readied himself, and released the Rage Shield. He let out a raging shout as if took over his body and the similar marking appeared all over his body. Then, his body was set ablaze, and in its place a dark armor formed around his body. Naofumi eyes was bloodshot red, and fires still burning around his armor as he walked towards the pope.

"Hey, Naofumi!" said Ren.

"Please don't tell me you really became the Devil of The Shield!" said Motoyasu.

But it was not enough to stop the raging Shield Hero.

"Master Naofumi." Raphtalia exclaimed.

"He is losing it." Marius then ran and stood on Naofumi's track, plunging his spear on the ground. "Wake up, Naofumi! You lost control of yourself!"

"You..." Naofumi then charged at Marius with his flaming shield, and Marius quickly blocked it with his round shield. The attack shattered throught the magical barrier, making contact with the bronze shield.

"Do not fight with rage, Naofumi! Control yourself!"

"You've been a pain in my ass long enough!" Naofumi shoved Marius's shield aside then grabbed him by the neck.

"Naofumi... This is not... You..." Marius struggled to speak with Naofumi's hand squeezing his throat.

"You tried to betray me once! And then you tried to kill Raphtalia! The person I cared about!"

"That was... a longtime.. Ago..."

"And now you want to take Filo away from me!"

Marius eyes widen in shock.

"I know." Naofumi grip on Marius suddenly become stronger, and Marius tried to break free of his grip with all his strength but to no avail.

"Master! Don't kill him!" Filo grabbed Naofumi's arm that was strangling Marius, ignoring the curse flames around his body.

"Master Naofumi!" Raphtalia ran and grabbed Naofumi's other arm that held his shield.

"Naofumi!" Melty too wrapped her arms around Naofumi's waist.

But Naofumi's hands were still on Marius's throat. The world around gim started to fade as he was deprived of air.

* * *

He entered his old home, looking everywhere for his family.

"Mother! Father!"

He searched every corner of the house, room to room for any signs of his siblings.

"Callidora! Sophokles!"

He had searched everywhere, but found no one. He stood there in the middle of the house, feeling all alone again.

"They are no longer here, remember?"

Marius turned to see a copy of himself, dressed in chiton. His hair was well kept and there were no scars on his body, as if the other him had never see battle.

"They are gone. And nothing we do can bring them back." the other Marius walked towards Marius and put his hands on his shoulders.

"But... They-"

"We must not dwell in the past, Marius. We need to move on. It is not your fault. You are not to blame for their deaths."

Marius turned away and looked at the small wooden sword laying on the floor. "I miss them... All of them..."

"So am I. But we must always remember them. Keep them in our memories as we created new ones in our new journey."

"Why are you still here, Alexios? I thought I have abandoned that name?"

"I am always here, Marius. I was never gone."

Marius looked at Alexios, tears forming on his eyes as he was fading away into dust.

"Be at peace." said Alexios as he watched Marius disappeared into dust.

He then turned around and looked at the three figures standing at the door, the light of the outside shining behind them. He gave a light smile as he walked towards the figure at the middle.

He reached out his hand and placed it on the shoulders of the taller figure, revealing it to be Naofumi with his Rage armor.

"I know I have cause you many troubles, my friend. I was arrogant. Reckless. My past ambitions blinded me. But I see it now, that you have gave me something I have lost many years ago..."

... A family."

* * *

Mariud fell to his knees, rubbing his neck where Naofumi had his grip earlier as he inhaled as much air as he can.

Naofumi gain control of himself. The rage that have consumed him no longer lingered, and the flames on his body have extinguished. He realized all three girls in his party have burnt marks much like the one Raphtalia sustained during his first tranformation. And behind them, Hanzo has his katana ready to strike Naofumi, but lowered his weapon after he had gain control.

"Thank goodness. You came back to us again." said Raphtalia.

"Master!" said Filo.

"Stop causing us so much trouble." said Melty.

"Have I knew you would strangle me, I would have not try to stop you." said Marius as he got up. "But thank the gods, you came back."

"I'm sorry! I hurt you all again!" said Naofumi.

"They weren't path you chose and the road we travelled down were definitely the right ones" said Raphtalia.

"Raphtalia..."

"I'll eat up your negative feelings again and again!" said Filo.

"If you understand, hurry up and come up with a plan." said Melty. "We're in a middle of a battle."

"She's right. Our enemy still stands." said Marius.

"Got it." said Naofumi.

Marius walked towards where his spear was and took it off the ground. He looked up and saw the center of the Cathedral dome glew bright yellow. The light then bursted and dispersed into mana orbs, and it drew itself into the pope's weapon.

"It seems you were up to something, but everything is ready now." said the pope with his weapon raised, and then lowered his weapon and aimed at the group. "This is goodbye, Devil of The Shield!"

The pope fired a mana beam at them, and Naofumi blocked the beam with his shield while the rest braced themselves from the attack.

Suddenly, a spear flew towards the pope and it pierced throught the pope's right arm that held his weapon, and the spear disappeared and reappeared on Marius's hand.

"Looks like you can hit him from here." said Naofumi with his shield still up.

"I was aiming for the head." said Marius.

"Alrights. Let's go!"

And with that, all of them readied themselves for combat and some charged at the pope, while some stayed behind and engaged from a distance.

Filo uses her High Quick attack to distracted the pope from Hanzo's rush attack. The sudden strike of the katana took the pope by surprised, and he barely had enough time to raised his weapon fully to block the incoming attack as he stumbled backwards.

"The outsider. Your presence here alone is blasphemy itself!" the pope said, then a sword attack hit him from behind, followed by another.

The pope fell on his knees, with Ren and Raphtalia behind him. As the pope got up, he was hit by a shield bash from Marius. Marius then ran behind the pope, lifted him up with the shaft of his spear on the pope's neck and Marius pulled closer him against the bronze shield.

Then, Motoyasu threw his spear towards the pinned pope and the spear hit him on the chest, before Marius pushed him away.

"Everyone! Stay clear!" Naofumi said, while riding Filo and heading towards them.

"Fallback!" Marius commanded, and the rest quickly retreated to lower ground.

"May this sacred flames cleanse everything!" the pope pointed his weapon at the appraoching Shield Hero. "Phoenix blade!"

The pope unleashed a a firey phoenix at the Shield Hero. And as the two got closer to the pope, Naofumi uses his abilities and absorbed the phoenix in his shield. He then released a firey dragon and it attacked the pope, burning him alive.

But they watched as the pope emerged from the flames unscathed. Motoyasu used his Chaos Spear skills, only to be deflected back to him. Ren charged in and faced the pope with his sword but was blown away by a flash of light from the weapon.

"The sin of defying God demands more than cleansing." the pope said, and the weapon he held transformed in a golden bow. He pulled the arrow from the bow and fired at the cathedral dome.

The many mirrors forming the dome suddenly reflected the image of the pope weilding the bow, and all of the reflection fired its weapon, creating a rain of arrows.

The Spear Hero's party conjured a magical barrier, only for it to be shattered after multiple hits from the arrows. All while the rest depended on their defense skills.

The reflection stopped, and started laughing at the heroes, striking fear into their hearts. Hanzo quickly ran towards the terrified princess Melty, as the reflections continued its taunt.  
Then, it started firing at the heroes again, this time with more arrows raining at them. Hanzo sliced the arrows before it could hit him and Melty with his katana.

"Hanzo!" Melty yelled, as a single arrow was coming towards the princess.

Hanzo turned around to cut the arrow, but one got from his back and he fell on all fours from his injuries, and his katana. Ignoring the pain, he quickly got up and cut the arrow in mid-air but another one hit him on his arm, another on his back, and another one hit leg yet he still stood.  
Seeing no other choice, Hanzo wrapped him arms around the princess and prepared himself for his final act to protect her.

"Hanzo... Please don't..." said Melty.

"I'm sorry, princess. But this is my duty." Hanzo held on to Melty closer to him, and waited for more barrage of arrows coming towards him. "Sayonara."

Hanzo whispered his final word, but Marius blocked the arrows with his shield, and the glass barrier stopped the arrows from reaching them.

"Death will not take you today, orochi!" Marius dropped his shield infront of Hanzo. "Use it!"

As Hanzo put on the shield, Naofumi, Raphtalia and Filo came for them to protect princess Melty together.

"Raphtalia! I need you to use your sorcery on me!" said Marius.

"Which one?" said Raphtalia.

* * *

"You will be annihilated, leaving not a speck of ash behind. There won't remain any proof that you ever existed." the pope pulled the bowstring and was about to release when suddenly, a spear pierced throught his chest from behind.  
Behind the pope, Marius appeared from thin air with his spear throught the pope's chest.

"Even with all that power, it could not protect you." Marius pulled the spear, leaving a gaping hole on the pope. "Not from me!"

"And you think your peeble stick was enough?" the pope slowly turned around. His entire body glew as his wound healed instantly.

"Impossible!"

"The queen should have banished outsiders like you the moment you stepped in this world! No matter, I will do it myself!"

The pope transformed his weapon into a sword and swung at Marius. Marius dodge the attack and countered with a thrust from his spear and the pope swatted it away, then he blinded Marius with a bright flash. Marius started swinging his spear wildly as he looses his vision.

"You and the Devil of The Shield are no different. Bringing nothing but blashphemy into this world." the pope thrust his sword at Marius.

But Marius eyesight quickly recovered and he saw the incoming attack. Marius caught the blades with his vambrace and it nearly pierced throught the steel. He pushed the weapon away and delivered a powerful uppercut to the pope.

The pope stumbled backwards and fell on his back. Before Marius could finish the pope off he saw the ground beneath the pope suddenly froze, and icicle started to formed around the pope, trapping him in cold ice.

"It can't be!" the pope said, as the mirrors on the cathedral dome disappeared. "Her magic pierced the walls of the Cathedral?"

Marius looked at the lower ground and saw Naofumi with his shield ready, and covered with purple aura.

"Foolish sinner, I sentence you to cast your screams unto the heavens! Within the dragon's jaws born from my flesh, become an offering to the gods as you howl in pain! Blood Sacrifice!"

And a second after, blood bursted from Naofumi's armor. Everybody watched in horror as blood poured out of the Shield Hero's body.

"A fitting end for a devil. In the end, he was consumed by his own power." the pope said, and he struck the icicles around him with his weapon and it released him from his icey bonds. "Be thankful, filthy Devil, that God still sees fit to purify you."

Marius readied his spear and charged at the pope when suddenly, the ground the pope cracked, spraying blood throught cracks. Then, a chained bear trap, black with crimson red, caught the pope in its massive maw. The pope used his weapon, in a form of a spear, to keep the iron jaws from closing as it carried him off the ground.

"Why? Why is this happening to me?! I am God's apostle! The Pope!"

The smaller maw where the pope stood on his feet opened up, causing him to fall. His weapon that had held the main maw open, broke from the sheer forced, and the pope fell in to the smaller maw, with many more closing inside. It crushed the pope and spreaded his blood all over battlefield, before pulling back into the newly formed pool of blood. And with the pope's death, the Cathderal enclosing them disperse into mana orbs and disappeared.

Marius walked to the pool of blood and saw the pope's shatterd glasses floating. "To Hades with you."

After the Cathedral have completely dispersed, he saw a crowd of the Church followers with their religious cloaks. Some were weaken after giving their mana to the now deceased pope, with most were laying on the ground motionless. And on the ruined border walls was the queen of Melromarc, on horseback, with his army of knights. Beside her were three warriors that Marius recognized.

There was the female Warden holding her longsword to her side, the Kensei shouldering his nodachi and the Raider weilding his mighty dane axe. All three of them had their eyes on Marius.

"Master Naofumi!"

Marius heard Raphtalia cries. He looked downed and saw Naofumi laying on his blood.

"No." Marius quickly slides down to the lower ground and ran towards the unconscious Shield Hero.

He knelt down with the rest, as they tried to call for the dying hero. Then, they heard footsteps coming towards them. They looked up and saw three warriors coming towards them. Their presence alone even make the other three heroes to back away.

"Blackstone." said the Warden.

Marius got up and face the three warriors. All three readied their weapons for a fight with the former warlord, when Marius plunged his spear to the ground. He took off his helmet and placed it at the end of the spear, revealing his true face of desperation.

"You wish to kill me for vengeance. You will have it. I will take whatever punishment you desire to avenge your fallen comrades that have died from my legions. But please." Marius dropped to his knees and bowed. "Save him first. I owed my life to the Shield Hero. Please. Don't let him die, I beg you!"

The three warriors were confused. They looked at each other wondering if this was the same person who led the remains of the Blackstone Legions after Apollyon's death and grew it into a massive force that had destroyed their homes.

"I won't let the Shield Hero die." said the queen as she appeared behind the warriors, and they all moved aside. "I'm terribly sorry I couldn't help in time, Shield Hero Naofumi Iwatani."

"You are..." Naofumi said, helding on to his life.

"I am the Queen of Melromarc, Mirelia Q, Melromarc."


	20. RECOVERY

They waited anxiously on the hallway, worrying about Naofumi's condition. It has been almost a minute since they heard the queen's voice inside the room giving orders to the nurses.

Then, the door opened with a tired nurse. "All of you may enter now. But please, be quite. He still need plenty of rest."

The nurse moved aside to let all five of them in. Inside, they saw Naofumi laying on a bed with bandages wrapped around his body and forehead. Beside him was the queen sitting on a chair exchausted.

"Your highness. Is he going to be alright?" said Raphtalia.

"The curse was difficult for us to handle. But we manage to heal him as best as we can." the queen said, as she slowly got up and Melty ran to her mother to help her get. "I'm sorry if we kept all of you waiting too long."

"No, it's fine. Thank you for your help."

"I'm glad."

"My queen." said Hanzo. "It is best that you rest for now."

"I appreciate your concern, but there are still more I need to do." said the queen. "It's the Shield Hero we should be concern of."

"When will he wake up?" said Raphtalia.

"A few days after he recovered enough strength. And a month to completely heal." the queen then looked at her daugther, "Would you like to stay here and watch over him?"

"Wha- I... Yes, I would love to." said Melty with a blushed. "But what about you, Your Majesty?"

"I will take care of her, princess." Hanzo walked beside the queen and let her hand grabbed his arm. "I need to report myself to The Order. Regarding Marius."

"What do they want with me?" said Marius.

"Your head, most likely."

"Fair enough."

"But after what you did to save me and the princess, I suppose I owed you one. I will try and convinced them to forgive you. If you are lucky, you will only get lighter sentences."

"I will accept it."

"Please don't let them hurt Mask Guy!" said Filo.

"I will try telling them not to. We must go now. Sayonara. And may we meet again."

"Farewell, all of you." And with that, the queen was escorted out of the room by Hanzo.

Raphtalia walked to the side of the bed and held Naofumi's hand. "Please wake up, master Naofumi. Please."

"Master..." said Filo, standing beside the bed.

"He is strong, he will live." said Marius as he put his hand on Filo's shoulder. "He as to."

"Naofumi." said Melty at the end of the bed.

* * *

The queen watched the royal clinic getting further and further as the carriage carried her and Hanzo away. She let out a heavy sighed, mountains of task she reminded herself in her mind.

"Is there something troubling you, my queen?" said Hanzo sitting infront of her without his facemask.

"Nothing. I'm just relieved I've managed to helped the Shield Hero before it got worse. But still, there are more things I need to do."

"Please, do not stressed yourself. We still need you."

"I thanked you for your concern. Perhaps I should gave myself a short break once in a while."

"Good. Once we reached the castle, you will rest. While I go meet Lady Ingrid about what to do with Marius."

"That reminds me. What did he do that earned him your forgiveness?"

"I was to lay my life for princess Melty, when he gave me his shield to protect her. A warrior like him... To give his vital weapon to me, an enemy, for the sake of princess Melty's life? He deserved a second chance."

* * *

**Three days later...**

Morning came. Marius woke up on his chair he sat beside a drawer. On his right hand was a carving knife he 'borrowed' from Naofumi, and a small wooden figurine of a humanoid with its one arm raised.

He looked around and saw all three of the girls laying their heads on the bed, waiting for Naofumi. Marius placed both the knife and the wooden figurine on the drawer with more wooden carvings of a horse, a smaller humanoid figure and an eagle.

Marius got up from his chair and opened the window to the view of the town . His eyes then shifted to the mountain ranged from afar and the forest surrounding it.

Then, from the corner of his eyes, he saw Naofumi getting up from his long sleep. He turned around and the two men faced each other.

"How long was I out?" said Naofumi.

"Three days." said Marius.

"T-Three days?!"

Woken by their conversation, the three girls woke up and Filo crawled on the bed towards Naofumi and hugged him.

"Did you have to sleep that long?" said Melty, turning her head aside blushing.

"After the battle, the queen brought you here. She gave everything in her power to to save your life." said Raphtalia. "But I'm happy you're alright!"

"We're all glad you live, Naofumi." said Marius.

"Oh yeah, what about the queen?" said Naofumi.

"I'll sent a message to queen right away. She must know that you have awaken." Melty got up from her chair excused herself to the exit. "I'll be sure to tell the nurses to come here and take care of you. I'll be back once I'm done."

"She really didn't need to do all that."

"She is a princess, after all." said Raphtalia.

"And a better one, too." Naofumi then looked at Marius. "Hey, Marius. Remember our agreement?"

"Yes. Why?" said Marius.

"I think you've done enough for us. I guess you can leave."

"What?!" Filo exclaimed.

"What? It's our agreement between Marius, remember? He's only travelling with us to pay his debt. And, I think you've earned more than what you owe me."

"I think we should let Marius decide." said Raphtalia, placing her hand on Naofumi's shoulder.

"Well in that case, make your decision now or-"

"I want to stay." said Marius, and all three of them were surprised. "I want to stay... With you... With all of you..."

"Really? What made changed your mind?"

"After we have travelled together, and fought our enemies side by side... I started to see you all as family..."

"Come to think of it, I alway see you like an older brother. Though, I never had any siblings of my own." said Raphtalia.

"I love Mask Guy, master! He's nice and always followed master's orders! And he's also very strong!" said Filo.

"I don't know about the first one, but I do agree on the other two. I guess you can travel with us as long as you want." said Naofumi.

"Thank you, my friend. This journey, we shall walk together. Like a family."

"Yay!" Filo leaped towards Marius and wrapped her arms around his neck, then kissed him on his lips.

After their lips were separated, Marius looked at Naofumi glaring at him.

"Oh... Right... You still wanted to kill me for that, yes?" said Marius.

"... I'll think about it." said Naofumi.

"Master Naofumi!" Raphtalia exclaimed.

"Sorry. I just have no idea you're a lolicon."

"What is a lolicon?" said Marius, confused by a foriegn word.

* * *

Inside a stoned room, lit only by torches on the walls. Lady Ingrid, the Warden, stood behind a round wooden table and her longsword placed on the table. Beside her were the Kensei on her left, and the Raider on the right, also with their weapons on the table.

Infront of them was Marius kneeling before them with his helmet on the ground along with the round shield and the spear. And behind him was Hanzo clutching his katana.

"Centurion. Even with the death of your former master, you still carried on and led the Blackstone Legions." said Lady Ingrid. "You marched your legions into Ashfield, Valkenhiem and the Myre. Bringing death and destruction to all kingdoms, just to sate your thirst for conquest. What say in your defence?"

"I was seduced by power." said Marius. "Ever since Apollyon granted me the mask of the centurion I wanted power. And when she was slain during the siege, I took the opportunity to sieze what I thought was rightfully mine."

"So you gathered what remained of the Blackstone Legion while we were too busy with the endless war? And conquered us while we were weakened?"

"Yes. And I was to build an empire, with me as its Caesar."

"But you did not expected them to united against you. Thus, you were defeated by the Iron Legions. Was it true of what you said?"

"It was true. I am not ashamed to admit my defeat."

Lady Ingrid than started talking to her comrades on her side. Their conversation could hardly be heard by Marius who still on his knees. He wait for what will happened to him, and he knows the reason why Hanzo was behind him. If he were to be executed right now, he will accept it.

"We have decided." said Lady Ingrid. "That you will be spared. We have, reluctantly, forgiven your crime."

"But why?" said Marius.

"Is it not obvious? In your journey with the Shield Hero, you have proven yourself that you have change from the warlord you once were.  
You have fought against the wave, saving countless lives. And with The Four Cardinal Heroes, you helped vanquished the pope of the Three Heroes Church."

And let us not forget, that you saved princess Melty, the next heir to the throne. Am I correct, Hanzo?"

"Yes, Lady Ingrid." said Hanzo.

"The Blackstone centurion named Marius as long since died. What we have before us is the Masked Hero. The warrior whi fought with the Shield Hero to save this world from the Waves of Calamity."

"Masked Hero?" said Marius.

"The people called you by that name, Marius. They see you as a hero."

"Thank you..." Marius got up on his feet. "Does this mean I can go? I cannot keep them waiting."

"You may go. And may you fight bravely, hero."

"To you as well."

Marius than picked up his helmet then put it on, then grabbed his weapon and turned around to walked to the exit with Hanzo, leaving the three warriors.

"I still do not agree with your final decision, with all due respect." said the Kensei.

"I know. But it is not wise to execute an ally to the Shield Hero." said Lady Ingrid. "Beside, our petty grudge is small, compare to the current crisis."

"Very well. But I still suggest we kept our eyes on him."

"The Slave Crest on Marius will do it for us. It will keep him in check."

"For now."

"Now then, wasn't there someone who wanted to see us?"

The Raider, who was silent the entire time, gave out a heavy sigh.

* * *

After Marius's trial, Marius and Hanzo walked along the palace hallway towards the main door.

"That went well." said Marius.

"Indeed. I told you I convinced them to spare you." said Hanzo.

"And you did. Thank you, Orochi."

Then, they saw the queen and the second princess, and the Shield Hero and his party, waiting for them near the entrance. As they walked closer, Filo ran towards Marius and hugged him on his waist.

"Looks like things went well for you." said Naofumi.

"It did. Have I missed the trial?" said Marius.

"You missed everything. I think you would have loved to see it."

"Perhaps you could tell me how it went."

"Maybe next time. I think it's high time we all head out for another adventure."

"You're leaving already?!" said Melty.

"Well, I don't wanna stay here any longer."

"Before you leave, is there something I can give or do for you?" said the queen.

"I think you've done enough for us. Thank you."

* * *

Outside, they sky was nearing dusk. The Shield Hero and his party member stood with the bridge to the exit behind them as they were facing the two royalties and their samurai bodyguard.

"Come with us, Melty." said Filo, holding her bestfriend's hands.

"Don't be selfish, Filo." said Raphtalia.

"Looks like this is goodbye, Orochi." said Marius, as he reached out his hand at Hanzo.

"May we meet again, Centurion." Hanzo said.

The two warriors grabbed eachother's forearms, shaking their hands as the two former enemies of war ended their hostility.

"Hurry up you three! Or I'll leave you behind!" Naofumi called out to them as he walked away.

"Coming!" said Filo and Raphtalia in unison, before saying their goodbyes then the three ran to catched up to their master.

As the heroes walked further away from the palace and nearing the gates, a large group of civilians gathered near the gates.

"Savior!"

"Shield Hero!"

"Is that the Masked Hero?"

"The two are working together to save us!"

Amongs the crowd, Marius spotted the young boy and the little girl that Marius saved.

"Thank you for saving us, Masked Hero!" said the boy.

As the heroes walked up the stairs, the crowd moved aside to make way for them, and they saw the knight guards standing at the gates.

"Honor guard for the Shield Hero!" the commander shouted, and the knights held their sword up for the Shield Hero.

Amongs them was the young knight Marius fought with in the last wave. Marius put his right fist to his left chest, giving the young knight the respect of the centurion.

The heroes then walked along the crowd towards the gate, with many admiring them as they walked by.

"I think I can get use to this." said Marius.

"To what?" said Raphtalia.

"Being a the Masked Hero."

"I think it fits you very well."

"Masked Hero. Sent to this world by Ares himself, to bring his fires of war to its enemy. Now I like the sound of that."

"Now you're just being arrogant."

"Naofumi!" Melty shouted from behind them. "Naofumi! Thank you for bringing me home! Thank you for saving Father and Sister!"

"Sure. See you later." Naofumi waved at Melty, then turned and continued walking forward.

Marius, the Centurion of the Blackstone Legion who came to this world with the shame of defeat, walked alongside the once humiliated now respected Shield Hero.

Along them was Raphtalia, who he now sees as a great ally and family member. And Filo, who opened Marius's heart and allowed to feel love once more.

"Master! What about the wagon!"  
All of them stopped dead on their tracks after what Filo said.

"Ah shit, now I remember." said Naofumi facepalming.

"You do remember where we hide it, right?" said Raphtalia.

"I remember where it is! Let's go find it now!" said Filo.

"It's getting late. How about we'll look for it tomorrow." said Naofumi.

"But..." Filo then felt a hand on top of her head.

"We'll find it, Filo. I promise that." said Marius while patting the young filolial. "And while we are here, I would like to asked a favor from you, Naofumi."

"What is it?" said Naofumi.

"I hope I am not asking too much, but I would to have this Slave Crest remove. I still do not agree with it."

"And what will you do after I have it removed?"

"Nothing. I will still follow you. You are like a family to me."

Naofumi looked at Filo, who seems happy to have Marius around. Showing Naofumi that Marius can now be trusted even without the Slave Crest.

"We'll do that tomorrow, then we'll look for the wagon. You two satisfied?"

"Yes." Filo and Marius said in unison.  
"If there is no more favors, let's find somewhere to sleep in, then we call it a day." said Naofumi.

And they all continued walking forwards towards the nearest town.

* * *

"I have enough of this world!" Daubeny yelled while carrying a bag full of gold and silverwares he obtained.

Infront of him was the Kensei, leading him throught a cavern with only a torch to light their way. Behind Daubeny was the Raider, patiently holding his torch and tried hard to not shoved the fire down Daubeny's throat.

"As if the wave wasn't bad enough, now the centurion is here as well! But at least I don't have to deal with that fat nobleman!"

"We are here." said the Kensei, after they reach a large chamber with a body of water in the center.

The raider separated himself from the two and approached an old wooden chest. He opened the rickety chest and revealed a trident, its metal body glew blue in the dark of the cavern. The Raider picked up the trident and walked towards the center.

There, Daubeny with his richest stood near the water with the Kensei behind him.

"Hurry it up! I don't have all day!" Daubeny shouted.

The Raider grunted in respond, and with the head of the trident he submerged the weapon into the water. The water started to glow blue color and it formed a whirlpool at the center.

"Finally! To hell with this woAAAHH!" before Daubeny could finished, the Kensei pushed him off the edge.

He watched as the whirlpool dragged Daubeny deeper in to the water, along with his wares. The Raider then lifted the trident away from the water and it returned to its idle state.

"Finally. I'm getting tired of listening to him talk." said the Raider.


	21. THE PARTY

Marius sat at the driver's seat while Filo pulled the wagon on the empty street. Marius was humming a lullaby he remembered when he was a child to keep his mind occupied.

They reached the town square and went passed between some empty stalls before stopping near a flight of stairs and the new Church of the Four Heroes in the distance.

"We are here." Marius said to the passengers inside the wagon.

Naofumi woke up from his nap and felt something heavy leaned on his side. He looked beside him and saw Raphtalia still napping. He lightly shook her and waked her up.

"Hey, wake up." said Naofumi.

Marius climbed down then unstrapped Filo from the wagon's tongue and she tranformed to her human form. They soon joined by Naofumi and Raphtalia, and head off to the church.

"Look, Master Naofumi." said Raphtalia, pointing at the church's new symbol. "The crest has changed from three heroes to four."

"They are honoring you, my friend." said Marius.

"Yeah. And now we can actually upgrade classes instead of being turned away." said Naofumi.

"I still do not know this 'class upgrade'. Nor do I fond of it."

"Trust me, you're gonna need it. But then again, I don't exactly know how you work?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, me, Raphtalia and Filo have what we called Levels. The higher our Level, the more damage we can inflict."

But in your case, you have what looks like Reputations. And I don't exactly know what that means."

"Maybe if you try the class upgrade, we can find out how." said Raphtalia.

"Very well." said Marius.

* * *

"We will hereby begin the class upgrade ritual." the young knight declared.

Marius, Raphtalia and Filo stood before The Dragon Hourglass. Naofumi gave a nod of approval and all three placed their hands on the relic. The giant hourglass glew a bright yellow light as it detected all three of them.

Marius felt something burning on his hand that was touching the hourglass. The burning sensation felt stronger and stronger, and he could hear the echoing sound of war as if it is approaching him.

The ghostly sound of war cries and clashed steel grew closer as Marius looked around frantically and saw shadows of armies fighting around him.

He tried to pulled his hand away from the hourglass, but a burst of flames grabbed him, burning his flesh underneath his vambrace. Soon, the fire spreaded across his body, and a loud roar of a thousand soldiers shouted on Marius's ears.

_ **"AVENGE THEM!"** _

Marius recoiled away from the hourglass. The flames around his body disappeared as he gasped for air.

"Sir Masked Hero!" the young knight came to Marius to aid him.

Marius grabbed the young knight by his collar and drew his gladius at the knight's neck.

"Wait wait! Its me!" said the young knight.

"Marius! Stop!" Naofumi shouted.

Marius then calmed down and looked around in distressed.

"Have you saw it!" said Marius.

"W-what?!" said the young knight.

"War! War is around us!" Marius looked around more and realized he's still in the chamber with Dragon Hourglass. He let go of the young knight and lowered his weapon.

"Marius, what's the matter with you?" said Raphtalia.

"This... Thing... Did something... Made me saw things..." Marius looked at the hourglass and stepped back while sheathing his gladius. "I do not think I want this class upgrade."

"How about you two? Any violent reactions?" said Naofumi.

"Nothing. It went well for us, but somehow we can't pick what we wanted." said Raphtalia.

"Me too." said Filo.

"Hey, what's going on here?" Naofumi asked the young knight.

"That can't be. I swear, we don't know, sir hero." said the young knight.

"I guess we'll just have to take it to the queen then. Come one."

Raphtalia and Filo joined Naofumi as he turned and walked to the exit. Marius walked a few steps before he stopped and looked back at the hourglass, then he looked at his hands and found no injuries from the fires. But the visions and the voices still stucked in his head.

* * *

"I have heard that specific items can sometimes affect the class upgrade process." said the queen, sitting on the throne with her daugther, princess Melty, stood on her side.

"The cowlick Fitoria gave her is probably the cause." Naofumi said, then flick Filo's cowlick.

"Fitoria? You mean the Filolial Queen?"

"I wish you could've seen her." Melty said. "She just looked so sublime!"

And the two royals gone on talking about their excitement over queen Fitoria, now oblivious of their guest.

"Do we have time for this?" said Marius.

"Like daughter, like mother, huh?" said Naofumi.

"Pardon me." the queen said after gaining her composure.

"Anyways, when Marius tried the class upgrade it resulted in something else instead."

"Can you describe it, Masked Hero?"

"The hourglass showed me visions of war. And then it burnt me. But somehow, I am not affected by its fire." said Marius.

"That's peculiar. It shouldn't be doing something like that."

"Must have something to do with his system, or whatever you called it." said Naofumi.

"Perhaps it could be that. That is the same case with the warriors in The Order. Maybe that is how it react to your kind."

"But I did well without any of those, so I do not need it. I am more than capable." said Marius.

"I am confident that you do. Now to more important matters. I'm planning to throw a part tonight, with all four heroes in attendance."

But the party was just an excuse. There's something I need the heroes to know about. It's extremely important."

* * *

"Sorry I couldn't get you the class upgrades you wanted." said Naofumi.

"It's not your fault." said Raphtalia.

"I wanted you to choose freely, so you'd be fine after I'm gone."

"This way, Sir Shield Hero." said the servant down stairs.

"We'll talk later. Take care of them for me, Marius."

"Very well." said Marius.

"Master Naofumi." Raphtalia muttered.

"He is not of this world as well?"

"No. He and the rest of the heroes were from a different world."

"Are you saddened that he will return to his world?"

"... Yes."

"We can take care of ourselves. Naofumi wanted you two to be stronger, did he not?" said Marius.

"Yes, he does. But..." Raphtalia paused.

"Why not you go tell him how you feel?"

"What?!"

"He's not going to know unless you tell him."

"But what if-"

"He refuse?"

"... Yes."

"Then you have no choice but to respect his decision. Unless you have other ways to convinced him."

"What do you mean?"

"You have... A specific advantage. Perhaps if you use your 'specific advantage', you can change his mind."

After a few seconds, Raphtalia finally realized what Marius meant and her face blushed red.

"Y-You think it would work?"

"Unless Naofumi prefer the company of men."

"He's not like that... Is he?"

"That is for you to find out."

Marius then noticed that Filo was nowhere to be seen near him.

"Filo? Filo?!"

"Hey! I smell food coming from there!" said Filo downstairs, pointing at some servants carrying food on trolley.

"Filo! Wait!" Marius quickly ran down the stairs before Filo could start chasing the servants.

Raphtalia giggled at the sight, but was upset after thinking back about Naofumi leaving this world after the wave is finished.

* * *

The party as started, with all of the four heroes party member and noblemen attending the event. Music played by talented musicians filled the air, along with the scent of luxurious meal prepared for the guest.

Marius sat at the round table with Filo and Raphtalia, with princess Melty joining along. But one chair remained empty, reserved for the Shield Hero who, with other three heroes, were meeting with the queen in a private room.

While Melty and Filo were having a conversation, Marius felt awkward as he was not accustomed to this style of party, unlike the ones he's more familiar with in his home world.

And before them were slices of pie and appetizers prepared for them.

"I'm hungry. Where's Master?" said Filo, stomach grumbling.

"Master Naofumi has something important to do, so let's go ahead and start." said Raphtalia.

On the corner of Melty's eyes, she saw her older sister glancing at them as she entered a room.

"Please excuse me. There is something I need to do. I will be back once I'm done." said Melty, and she walked towards the door leaving the others to their food.

Marius took a bite of the pie and found himself liking its flavor. He drank his tea to wash down the chewed food, but was dissatisfied by his beverage.

Then, Mald, one of Itsuki's part member, slammed a bottle of wine near Raphtalia.

"Having a filthy demi in here is making my wine taste bad!" said Mald. "You may be with the Shield, but know your place!"

"You do not know a good wine, even if I drowned your face in one." said Marius, eyeing the bottle wine on Mald's hand.

"And where is your mask, Masked Hero? Finally have the confidence to show your ugly face!"

"And you are brave enough to show your hideous moustache."

"What did you say?! You think you're tough enough?!" Mald let out a small hiccup from his drunkness. "The Bow Hero is more stronger than any of the heroes presence here! So tell your coward of a master to get lost! Got that!"

"Who'll be the one to really get hurt, I wonder?" Raphtalia quickly got up and clutched her sword, and Mald backed away leaving his wine on the table.

"The demi wanted to fight me! And I though the Masked Hero gonna go against me tonight! Very well! Let's get on with it!"

The two drew their swords and started their duel in the middle of the party. Marius then grabbed the wine Mald left behind and drank it.

"Masked Guy, what's going on?" said Filo while she continued eating her pie.

"Entertainment." said Marius, sipping more wine.

Soon, the other adventurers started fighting each other and the whole party abrupted into a brawl. Musicians and noblemen scattered outside to get out of the chaos.

"I'll go get more food!" said Filo as she leaves the table behind to get more food.

As Marius was enjoying his wine and watching the fight around him, one adventurer swung his sword and shattered the wine bottle Marius was drinking at.

"Malaka!" Marius threw the remaining bottle at the attacker's eyes, then punched his face, sending him flying backwards.

Then, more adventurers approached Marius with their weapons ready. Marius readied his fist for a fight.

Hanzo opened the door too see the commotions that is happening, before slowly closing the door and went back inside the room, not wanting to be part of the riot.

While the brawl still continued, Filo was still busy eating the food available on a table and not realizing a chair flying straight at her. But before the furniture could reached the hungry filolial, Marius quickly caught the chair in mid-air then threw it back at the thrower.

One adventurer tried to attack Marius with an axe. Marius quickly crouched down, then grabbed the adventurer by the neck. He looked at a table next to him with one plate of roasted meat. Marius grabbed the meat with his free hand, then slammed the adventurer face first to the empty plate.

Marius then gave Filo the roasted meat, which excited the filolial queen, and he grabbed a chair and started fighting every last adventurer he can find.

Raphtalia put Mald in a headlock and it prevented him from fighting back. A plate flew towards Raphtalia and she dodged it. Mald took this opportunity, and with one violent move he freed himself from Raphtalia's grip.

"I'm not done with you yet, you disgusting demi!" before Mald can attack, Marius smashed a chair on Mald's head and he fell on the ground unconscious.

"Does parties in this world always end up a brawl?" said Marius, now with broken piece of chair on each hand.

"Just this one, I think!" said Raphtalia.

Then, one adventurer was about to struck Raphtalia from behind. Marius threw the piece of wood at the adventurer and it hit the attacker on the face.

"Watch out!" Raphtalia dashed towards Marius and blocked an attack behind him.

Marius turned around and wacked the adventurer's face with the other piece of wood. Soon, they are surrounded by more adventurers.

"They want more! Let's give it to them!" Marius shouted, and the two warriors fight off the attackers. All while Filo was still eating more food in the middle of the brawl.

And on the upper floor overwatching the ongoing brawl, The Order watched them from above.

"These are the warriors that will help the four heroes against the wave?" said the Kensei.

"I'm afraid so." said Lady Ingrid.

"Then this world is done for."

"The party was getting boring." said the Raider.

* * *

In the edge of a cliff near the ocean, Raphtalia and Keel prayed before Rifana's grave.

On the very end of the cliff was a grave, where Raphtalia's parents was laid to rest. And not far from it was another larger grave, one marked with a large club weapon wrapped in vine and the mask of the Oni rested on the grave. And praying before the grave was Hanzo.

"The one responsible of all these deaths have met his end. Their deaths have been avenged, Shiro. Be at peace now." Hanzo said to the grave.

"Now you can meet Rifana again, Big Bear." said Raphtalia. "Keel is home and safe now. And I'm doing just fine with the Shield Hero."

Hanzo turned his head and saw Raphtalia standing next to him.

"Even now, I still wished I could have done more to save your village." Hanzo looked at the other two graves on the cliff. "Everyone would still be here."

"It's not your fault, Hanzo. You've done what you could. He would have been so happy."

* * *

"Are you good to go?" said Naofumi.

Raphtalia took a last view of her village. She waved at Keel and the rest of the village survivors, with Van Reichnott and Hanzo.

"Yes. I got to tell Dad, Mom, Big Bear and Rifana that I was on my way." said Raphtalia.

"That so?"

As they strolled pass the ruins, Raphtalia stopped on her track.

"What's wrong?" said Naofumi.

"Master Naofumi... You won't leave me, right? I... I can't imagine a world without you."

"Master, are you going somewhere?" said Filo.

Marius turned his head to Naofumi, waiting for his answer.

"Don't worry. I'm not going anywhere." said Naofumi.

"Are you sure?" said Marius.

"I'm sure. I can't just leave this world to the Three Cardinal Stooges. Right?"

"Yeah." said Raphtalia. "Master Naofumi?"

"What's wrong?" said Filo.

"It's nothing." said Naofumi.

"What were you thinking just now, Master?"

"Drop it. Let's go."

"Why won't you tell us?"

"Give it a rest, Filo." said Raphtalia.

"Boo! At least I'm not a nag like you!"

"Wha- When did I ever nag anyone?!"

"You nag all the time." said Marius.

"What?! I did not!"

"Hmph! You're denying it!" Filo teased.

"Quit messing around, Filo. You're bothering Master Naofumi."

"I am not!"

Marius watched on in delight as two sisters fought over their master. As he walked along them, he felt as if someone was watching him. He turned around and looked everywhere but saw no one.

Seeing no one was around, Marius continued walking away. But the feeling of dread lingered in his heart.  
And just behind one of the ruined walls, a hooded figure watches Marius, and a smirk carved on the its face.

"At last... My wolf."


	22. VOYAGE

At the harbor, the heroes and their party members waited to be boarded on the ship. And just arrived were The Shield Hero group.

"Only so many ships can depart in a day. They're such idiots." said Naofumi.

"By the hammer of Thor! Is that what I think it is?" said a cheerful booming voice coming towards them. "Are you the mighty Shield Hero many have spoke of?"

"If you're looking to hire me, then you're too late."

"No no. I just want to meet you." said the viking clad in chain mail armor, and a big braided beard evey viking have. "I am Rollo of the Warborns!"

"The Warborns?" said Marius.

"Well, I was until my boat sank during the Great Raid. And lucky for you, I was called by The Order to provide my boating services to you, shield brother."

"Thanks, but we've already have a ship to board."

"Oh, it's okay. I'll be sailing to Cal Mira to provide my boating services whenever you need it... For five silvers."

"That's good enough."

"Wonderful! Now if you excuse me, I must get her ready for Cal Mira. May Odin give you strength, shield brother!" Rollo turned around and walked away with a joyful manner.

"That is one cheerful viking." said Marius.

* * *

"We're terribly sorry!" said the sailor escorting the Shield Hero group to their room. "We prepared a private room for you, but the other heroes arrived early and took over all the cabins."

As they strolled through the hallway, a cloaked person exited out of a room and walked towards the group. As the cloaked person got closer to them, they realized the mysterious person was alot taller than any of them. Except for Marius, who barely matched the person's height.

While the person's face was hidden by the hood, the person's blonde braided hair sticked out from the collar. Marius could hear the clanking of armor underneath the person's cloak. The cloaked person's walked closer to Marius and bumped his shoulder as they walked pass each other.

"Hey!" Marius yelled. But the person ignored his calls and continued walking away. "Malaka."

"Who was that?" said Filo.

"I do not know."

They then stopped near a door to their room, which was where the cloaked person emerged.

"You'll be sharing this room, but we really hope you'll make do." said the sailor.

Naofumi knocked on the door and they could hear a male voice coming inside telling them that they could come in. As he walked inside, he was surprised to see two familiar faces he met when they visited Raphtalia's village.

As they continued introducing themselves, Marius looked at the cloaked person walking far away before disappearing to the corner.

"And what about you, big guy?" said the red haired man.

"Hueh?"

"Don't worry about her. She can be rude sometimes."

"You mean that person with the cloak?"

"She's just going out for some fresh air. Anyways, what's your name?"

"Marius... The Masked Hero."

"Masked Hero, huh? So what's with that mask?"

"It is... Was... A symbol of the centurion. I used to command armies."

"A commander. How did you get your hands on an army commander, kiddo?"

"We found him dying on the road. Now's he's with us." said Naofumi.

"I see. Well, it's nice to meet you, Marius. My name is L'arc Berg, the Scythe Hero."

"And I'm Therese Alexanderite." said the light blue haired woman. "Are you all headed for Cal Mira to level up, too?"

"Yes." said Raphtalia.

"That's right." said Filo.

"Oh? Wanna team up, then? A bigger party would make things more efficient." said L'arc.

"Team up with you three?" said Naofumi.

Then, they heard knocking on the door and the sailor's voice outside.

"Excuse me!"

* * *

Marius walked outside to the upper deck with Naofumi and Filo. They looked around the ship and saw the three other heroes at the edge of the ship, sea sick.

"How are you okay, Naofumi-san?" said Itsuki.

"That overpowered shield again?" said Ren.

Marius chuckled, then moved to the edge of the ship and rested himself while watching the view.

"I wanna go swimming!" said Filo, standing on top of the edge.

She then jumped to the ocean and it shocked Marius. There was a splash when Filo dove into the ocean. After a few seconds, a large filolial queen emerged out of the water waving at Marius.

"By the gods." Marius then noticed Motoyasu approaching him.

"I don't believe you." said Motoyasu.

"Pardon?"

"I don't believe what you said that day. I think you're just trying to throw me off."

"If that is what you think, then yes. I was... Throwing you off. But I thought you be more satisfied with your concubines?"

"They are not..." Motoyasu quickly turned and lowered himself at the edge, before vomitting his guts out.

Then, a large fish-like monster landed on top of Motoyasu, followed by another one landed near Motoyasu's party.

"We're having grilled fish for dinner!" said Filo.

Marius watches the large fish flopping on top of Motoyasu. He took his spear and plunged it on the fish to kill it. After it stopped moving, Motoyasu pulled himself out of the dead fish.

"You are welcome." said Marius with a bloodied spear on his hand.

Marius then grabbed the dead monster on the jaw and pulled it aside. He walked towards the other fish monster and finished it off with his spear.

* * *

The room they were staying in rocked back and forth as the storm outside rages on. The Shield Hero group, L'arc and Theresa, were all asleep in one single room. Outside, the cloaked lady peeked through the slightly opened door, looking at Marius who was sleeping with Filo in his arm.

After the cloaked lady left, Marius opened his eyes. He slowly got out of the bed while being careful not to wake Filo up. Quitely, he took his sheathed gladius and strapped it around his hip. He gave Filo a kiss on the forehead then left the room without waking up anyone.

He followed the path where he thought the cloaked lady might took. This led him to a stairs to the upper deck. As he climbed up the stairs he opened the hatch and saw several sailors working to keep the ship afloat, all soaking wet from the storm.

"Sir! You can't be here right now! Its too dangerous!" said one of the sailor who noticed Marius.

"I am looking for a woman wearing a cloak! Have you seen her?" said Marius, raising his voice due to the loud storm

"There's no one here but my crew members! Please, just stay in your room until-"

A loud and bright thunder strucked the ocean just beside the ship. Marius and the rest of the sailors was in total shocked.

"It's just a bit of thunder, lads! Continue your work!" said the captain commandering the ship.

Then, there was a loud roar. And it deafened even the sound of thunder. Marius clutched his gladius and waited for whatever made that roar to appear.

And just after a few second of waiting, the ship was tilted to the side as if something heavy was clawing its way to the upper deck. Sailors quickly armed themselves with whatever weapons they have before they positioned near the side of the boat.

"Sir! You need to get to safety now!" said the sailor.

"Not when something is going on!" said Marius.

Suddenly, a large hand emerged gripping on the edge of the ship followed by another hand. Then emerged a cyclop monsters climbing on the upper deck. The towering beast roared at the sailors, terrifying them while the braver ones stayed to fight it but was swatted away by the cyclop's mighty arm. Marius drew his gladius and charged at the beast.

The cyclop was ready to grab the warrior but Marius slashed the cyclop's hand away then slashed the cyclop's belly, cutting its hide. The cyclops recoiled by the attack before it swatted Marius away.

"Get the heroes now!" said the captain.

One of the sailor rushed towards the hatch but was quickly grabbed by the cyclop, and it threw the unfortunate sailor at Marius who just got up on his feet. He quickly dodge the thrown sailor and then readied himself.

The cyclop let out a loud roar and Marius responded with a war cry. With a boat oar on one hand, Marius charged towards the beast. As he got closer he threw the oar like a javelin and it hit the cyclop's eye. The beast roared in pain then swung his arms aimlessly.

Marius dodged the blinding attack and ran pass between the monster's leg while he slashed its genitals. The cyclops bended down and put both its hands on its bleeding genitals, and Marius stabbed the cyclop's leg joint. As the creature fell on one knee Marius brutally stabbed the monster's spinal cord on its waist.

The cyclops fell flat on its face after being paralyzed from its waist. Marius then leaped on the monster's back. As the monster lifted itself up with its bloodied hand, Marius stabbed throught the nape of the beast.

The cyclop flopped on the floor, now dead by a stab on the nape. Marius looked down on his dead opponent, all bloodied from his relentless attack. As the sailors got close to observed the beast, Marius got down from the large corpse.

"Are you okay?" said one of the sailor.

"It is done." said Marius. He wiped the blood off his gladius with his bare hands before sheathing it back.

Marius then walked towards the hatch and climbed down to the passenger's quarter.

"What are you all waiting for?! Throw that monster to the ocean and clean this place up!" said the captain.

* * *

Soaking wet and partially covered with cyclop blood, Marius walked along the quarters to his room. Naofumi and the rest of his roommates ran towards Marius.

"What's going on?" said Naofumi.

"There was a beast attacking the ship, but I got rid of it before it could do any damage." said Marius. And just behind L'arc and Theresa was the cloaked lady.

"What kind of monster?"

"Cyclop. One I knew from stories, but I never thought I would slayed one."

"And what's a cyclop doing in the middle of the ocean?"

"I do not know. But it is dead now. And I must rest."

"If we could have got up early we could have help you fight that thing." said L'arc. "But looks like you handled it pretty well. Even without your armor."

Naofumi then walked passed Marius. "I need to see this cyclop myself, and figure out how it got here."

"Hey, can I join you? I wanna see this beast myself!"

"I guess you can help me out."

"That's the spirit!" L'arc put his arms around Naofumi's neck as they make their way to the upper deck.

Behind them, they were followed by Theresa and the cloaked lady.

"I have a bad feeling about this." said Raphtalia.

"About the cloaked one?" said Marius. "I saw her watching us while we were asleep."

"Really? What do you think she wants from us?"

"I do not know... Maybe Naofumi will find the answer soon. Let us rest for now."

"Right. Just dry yourself first before going to bed."

"That was my intention."

* * *

Naofumi observed the mutilated cyclops, laying on its pool of blood.

"This cyclops doesn't look like an aquatic type." said Naofumi. "Either it learnt to swim, or someone sent it here."

Naofumi then saw Theresa, who seems to be scolding the cloaked lady, but could not hear their conversation clearly due to the storm. He was about to walk closer to them when L'arc put his hand on Naofumi's shoulder.

"Find anything, kiddo?" said L'arc. He noticed that Naofumi was staring back at the two women. "Oh, don't mind them. They always argue alot."

"Do you find any clue about the cyclop?" said Naofumi.

"It's ugly, that's all I can find."

"Do you think someone might have sent it?"

There was a few seconds of silence from L'arc before he start talking.

"Well, if someone did sent that monster, that person would be really dissapointed. Thanks to Marius, of course."

Upon mentioning the centurion's name, the cloaked lady turned her head slightly before looking back at Theresa.

Naofumi saw this, and started to grew suspicious.


	23. ISLAND

"So this is Cal Mira!" said Raphtalia in excitement.

"It's hot here! The sun's blazing!" said Filo.

"Yeah? it's like last night's storm never happened!"

Marius looked around the town of Cal Mira, its local structures were foreign to Marius.

They then heard sickly moan coming beside them. They turned their heads and saw Motoyasu beind carried on a stretcher by his party member.

"Th-This isn't what it looks like, Filo-tan. There's a reason..." Motoyasu croaked.

"That you cannot handle Poseidon's ocean?" said Marius.

"Shut up..."

He was then followed by two more sicked heroes who were also carried on their stretchers.

"Welcome." greeted a man standing infront of them. "My name is Habenburg, and I govern the Cal Mira Archipelago."

Marius noticed the man's strange clothing. Something he never seen before, much like some of the clothes he saw on Melromarc.

Habenburg then escorted the heroes to the main town.

* * *

"It's okay to travel between islands by boat. Try to kill as many monsters as possible. Avoid barging into any adventurer's battles to steal their prey." Naofumi said, reading the rules.

"Must there be rules on battles?" said Marius.

"Sounds like a guide to MMO etiquette."

"Well, rules will be useless once the fires of battle took over."

"Right..." Naofumi and the rest looked at the totem before them "This is a statue of the original inhabitants who developed these islands?"

"And there's apparently an epigraph left by a Cardinal Heroes." said Raphtalia.

"It's magical writing." said Naofumi. He extended his arm at the writings on the stone. "As source of thy power, the Shield Hero order thee. Decipher this message and energize my target."

With the magical powers on his hands, Naofumi presented his hands at Filo. "Zweit Aura." The green energy from Naofumi's hands transfered to Filo.

"Oh, I feel more powerful now." Filo readied herself, and with all her strenght she jumped higher than she ever did in her human form. While the three on the ground looked up, Filo could see as far as her eyes can see while in mid-air.

"Mask Guy!" Filo shouted as she was pulled back down by gravity.

Marius prepared both his arms to catch his little lover, and Filo landed on his arms. "Enjoyed the view?"

"A hero of the past left this here, huh? So the legends was true." said Naofumi.

"Hey! Shield Kiddo!" came a familiar male voice. "Filo sure got some height on that. It helped us find you guys. But man, why'd you get off the boat without saying goodbye? That's so cold." said L'arc.

"Why? Should I have to?" said Naofumi.

"Hey, company can make or break a trip. Beside, you never said you'd level up with us or not."

"And where's your other friend?" said Marius.

"We all just got here." said Therese. "She wanted to do her own thing while we still get our bearings, but yeah."

"But I'll try convincing her to join us once we find her. She's a strong warrior too." said L'arc.

"I don't mind, but we'll cut you off if you hold us back." said Naofumi.

"Right back at ya. Do your best until we party up." L'arc waved at the group before him and Therese turned around and left.

"I'm a little surprised." said Raphtalia. "I was sure you found Larc hard to deal with."

"It's not that. He just throws me off. And I'm a little suspicious of his other friend." said Naofumi.

"I felt the same way. During the night before the cyclops attack, I found her watching at us while we slept." said Marius.

"Is that true?"

Raphtalia nodded in respond.

"Do you happen to know someone from your world with that cloak?"

"A few assassins, but they always wore their legion's color. Not this one."

"Guess we'll have to wait. It's afternoon already. We don't have much time, but let's go grind some levels."

* * *

After the unfortunate meeting with the other heroes, the Shield Party looked around the harbor for a boat to rent.

"Anyone remembered that viking who offered us his service?" said Naofumi.

"You mean Rollo? Yeah, I remember him. But where are we going to with a boat?" said Raphtalia.

"Find a better spot to farm XP. I read one of the islands here is a good spot for that, and we'll be far away from those three idiots."

"There." Marius pointed at a longboat very similar to the one made by the vikings. "I know a viking's boat when I see one."

The group walked towards the longboat. As they got closer, Marius notice the horned head of the longboat like it was crafted from Valkenhiem, home of the vikings.

As they got closer, they saw Rollo sleeping on the boat with empty bottles of mead around him.

"Hey! Wake up! We need your boat now!" said Naofumi.

Rollo grunted as he opened his eyes. Suddenly, his eyes widen and he quickly crawled his way from the boat then to the pier. He got on his knees infront of Filo with his arms spread wide.

"I thought you'd be bigger and taller. But a valkyrie is a valkyrie." Rollow widen his arms more and closed his eyes as he lifted his head higher. "I have found glorious death in battle! Take me to Valhalla! And to my brothers and sisters!"

There was an awkward silent as they looked down on a smiling viking with a tear flowing on his eye.

"You did not died in battle, viking. And she is not a valkyrie." said Marius.

Rollo opened one of his eyes, looked around before opening his other eye. "My time as not come yet?"

"No."

Disappointed, he got up and walked back to his boat, grabbed an half empty bottle of mead then drank it.

"Look, we need you to take us to an island." said Naofumi.

"Ah, shield brother. Now I remember." Rollo cleared his throat. "Welcome to Rollo boating services! I, Rollo of the Warborns, will provide you with the best viking seafaring experience!"

"Five silvers, right?"

"For you, shield brother. I can give a discount. Ten percent discount! Return trip included! What do you say?"

"Twenty percent."

"Hmm, how about fifteen percent?"

"I won't change my mind. Twenty percent."

The rest looked on as two goes back and forth over price discount.

"Twenty five percent it is! You drive a hard bargain, shield brother! Now get in!" Rollo then readied the boat for the voyage. He untied the rope that tied the boat next to the pier, then he started rowing the boat.

Raphtalia stood at the very front of the boat, feeling the winds blowing her face and Naofumi sitting next to her.

On the middle of the boat, Marius sat down with Filo on his side. He took off his helmet and put it on his lap

"You know, for an addition of one gold I could add the true viking experience of raiding nearby settlements. But that was before I found out that it is illegal here." said Rollo.

* * *

The winged black beast roared at the Shield Party. Its eyes were bright red, and horns were sharp enough to pierced armor.

The beast pounched at them and Naofumu blocked its claws with his shield. Marius ran to the side and stabbed the beast's ribs with his spear. Raphtalia charges and slashed at the beast with her sword.

The bleeding beast quickly backed away from the group, when a large filolial charged in and strucked the beast with her metal talons. With the beast down, Marius threw is shield and spear aside before charging at the downed beast with his gladius drawn.

Marius leaped towards the beast with his gladius held high on his head and plunged his blade in the heart of the beast as he landed on top of it.

"That was the fourth beast we slayed." Marius pulled his gladius from the flesh of the dead beast. "Shall we go for another?"

"We still got time right, Master Naofumi?" said Raphtalia.

"Its not dark yet. We still got time to grind." said Naofumi.

"Fighting here is fun! I like this island better!" said Filo.

Marius picked up is spear and shield before heading out. "I will scout ahead and search for more prey. I will get back once I found one."

"Alright. We'll wait for you here. I wanna see if this one got some good drop." said Naofumi.

Marius nodded his head and his smile hidden within the mask. He walked away and entered the thick foliage. After he was sure he lost sight of his teammates, he looked around then rested his spear on his body.

He pulled a silver necklace with a rose shaped pendant from satchel, making sure it was not damaged during the fight.

* * *

It is now nighttime. The Shield party were now resting near a fireplace where they inspected their loot. While Raphtalia and Naofumi were having their own conversations, Marius was sharpening his spear. While he does so, he and Filo had a quick glimpse of each other.

Filo smiled while looking away blushing. With a smile on his face, Marius kept on sharpening his weapon until it was sharp enough.

Then, they heard rustling from the vegetation infront of them. They quickly got up readied themselves. Marius could see a very familiar figure approaching them from the darkness. One that he was very familiar with.

Then, a viking emerged through the foliage, wearing a helmet, and a round shield and sword on his arm.

"By Odin's armpits! There you all are! We've been looking all over for you!"  
All four of them sighed in relief.

"Wait, what do you mean 'we'?" said Naofumi.

And just behind Rollo, L'arc and Therese emerged from the darkness.

"There you are, kiddo!" said L'arc, holding a scythe.

"Why are you two here?" said Raphtalia.

"Your ferryman was freaking out, saying you weren't coming back." said Therese.

"So you came looking for us? Adventurers dying on a quest shouldn't be anything new." said Naofumi.

"But dying customers in my care makes bad business. Your friend here paid for the rescue fee, you know... I'll get the boat ready. Just please return back this time." said Rollo.

As the viking walked away, he almost stumbled upon the cloaked lady, "Sorry, milady."

The cloaked lady turned to looked at Rollo, before turning back to Marius, who just noticed her presence.

"I can understand wanting to grind more, but why not call it a day." said Therese.

"I agree with Therese." said Raphtalia.

"Raphtalia... Fine. Let's head back." said Naofumi.

"That's that. Then..." said L'arc as he walked towards Naofumi and then put his arm on Naofumi's shoulders "Join me for a drink. What about you big guy? You look like you enjoy a little drinking."

"If there is wine, then I will join you." said Marius.

"Oh, there's plenty of wine here. They said Cal Mira has the best wine."

"I know."

* * *

The heroes party gathered in a open tavern, after a whole day of grinding. There, Marius and Raphtalia were sitting on their table together, and the demi-human had more wine than Marius did.

"Let me guess, Naofumi leaving this world is still in your thought?" said Marius.

Drunked, Raphtalia responded with a nodded.

"And when will you have the heart to tell him?"

Raphtalia stared at Marius without any emotions, before sipping more wine from her mug. That's when Mald, who was also drunked, accidently bumped into Raphtalia. This caused her to dropped her mug and spilled wine on the table.

"You again!" Mald yelled.

But Raphtalia lifted her head and stared at Mald with the same emotionless expression.

"What's with that look, demi? You want to fight?!"

"May I suggest not ruining this party like last time." said Marius.

"Oh? Then what do you suggest I do with the demi, eh?"

* * *

"May the gods grant you strength. Began!" Marius ordered, Mald and Raphtalia then began using their strength to match each other on arm wrestling.

The cheering of the crowds made this display the center of attention, with all eyes now on them. Mald used all his strength, but it was not enough to even moved the drunk raccoon girl's arm.

And after she tired her opponent out, she slammed his hand to the table. Everyone cheered for her victory, and Raphtalia lifted her fist in the air.

"The gods have smiled at her, my friend." said Marius patting Mald's back.

Marius looked around the cheering crowd, and saw the cloaked lady amongs them. This time, he could see the lower part of her face, and she had a grinning smile. Marius pushed through the crowd to get to the cloaked lady when something pulled him back. Marius turned around and saw Filo pulling him.

"Mask Guy! Come on, join me!" said Filo with two of her hands on Marius.  
Marius looked back at the cloaked lady but she had disappeared from sight.

"Mask Guy? Is there something wrong?"

"Nothing. What was that you said?"

"Come on!" Filo pulled Marius away from the crowd.

Marius than found himself near the musicians who were performing for tonight.

"You must be her boyfriend?" said the lute player.

"We are lovers, yes." said Marius.

"I expected someone much more... Younger..."

"Well, she is more than what she looks like."

"Okay... Can you sing?"

"I am not a singer."

"We can dance!" said Filo.

"Alright then. I have just the perfect song for the lovely couple." said the musician.

"No no, I do not think I ca-" but before Marius could finish, Filo grabbed both of Marius's hands.

"Just follow my steps." said Filo.

And they both started slowly taking steps after steps in a random direction while still maintaning their hold on each other. Marius's steps was more careful as he kept his eyes on their feet, while Filo looked up at her lover confidently as she guided him throught the dance.

Filo then jumped to a table and danced elegantly while still holding Marius's hand. As she dances, the world around as slowed downed for Marius as he was so focus on his lover. The dancing little angel had put the mighty centurion in a trance, as the adorable beauty dances on while being the center of attention.

After the music ended, so was Filo's dance. Everyone in the crowd cheered for the filolial queen as she jumped off the table and wrapped her arms on Marius shoulders. Marius caught her as she hanged on to him.

"Let's go someplace else." Filo whispered.

Marius looked around and waited for everyone to settle. He saw Naofumi and L'arc together near the bar, Motoyasu laying on the ground completely drunk, and Raphtalia beating every single adventurers in arm wrestling.

"We shall go quitely. Come." Marius whispered.

* * *

Under the bright moonlight, sitting on a grassy ground hidden in the vegetation, the lovers warmed themselves in their embrace.

As they kissed, Marius was slowly overtaken by lust. He then gently pushed Filo to the ground and continued kissing her. Slowly, Marius slid his hand underneath Filo's skirt, pictured himself being one with this little queen and...

_"No..."_ he thought to himself, finally freeing from his lustful desires.

"But why?" Filo whined.

"Not right now. Not when the wave is still around."

"You found someone, didn't you?"

"What?! What are you talking about!"

"That cloaked woman! You have your eyes on her everytime she's around!"

"By the gods... I apologized if that had caused a misunderstanding between us. My eyes on the cloaked one was not of love, but suspicion."

"Oh." Filo looked away.

"Think about it. Since we met L'arc during the voyage, she had not talked to any of us nor as she shared the room with us."

"I think you mention she peeked on us when we were sleeping?"

"Yes. The reason behind it, I still do not know."

They sat their without doing anything for almost a minute, before Filo broke the silence.

"So... Are we gonna continue where we left?"

"It is too early to be thinking of such things." Marius said as he got up. "We must return to the tavern. They probably wondered of our disappearance."

"Fine." said Filo, sounding upset.

"We can share beds for tonight, if that will make you feel better." Marius extended his hand at Filo.

Filo held Marius hand, and they both walked back to the tavern. Not realizing the cloaked lady had been watching them from the shadows.

* * *

The penguin monsters attacked relentlessly in great numbers but even that was the no match for the centurion as he blocked every attack with his bronze shield and slayed them with his gladius. And fighting beside him was Naofumi, the Shield Hero.

When one penguin pounced on Marius, it was cut down by the cloaked lady. Her weapon was a black greatsword, blade made from sharped obsidion and a steel hilt.

Then the cloaked lady started slaying every penguin that attacked her. And to Marius, the way she fought seems familiar to him.

After she finished off the last monster, she turned to look at Marius.

"Who... Or what are you?" said Marius.

But the cloaked lady ignored his question, and walked pass him instead.

"Is there someone from your world we should be worried about?" said Naofumi.

"What do you mean?" said Marius.

"Just wanna make sure the same thing won't happen again like last time. Or she might just have a crush on you."

"If 'crush' means 'grudge' in your tongue, then I am no stranger to anyone wanting me dead. I will cut her down before she have any chance."

"That's not what I meant... Nevermind, we should regroup with the others. I wanna grind more before night time."

"Very well. Raphtalia and Filo should be at the east."

"Speaking of that, what were you and Filo doing last night?" Naofumi glared at Marius.

"Hueh?"

* * *

Going to the beach. An activity unfamiliar to Marius. The only memories of going to the beaches for Marius was of war. He remembered blood soaking the sand and the ocean become red from the slain soldiers.

But the beach he was on was filled with people enjoying themselves under the sun, not unlike the chaos of warfare. He grabbed some sand in his hand and let it flow out from his grip.

"Mask Guy!" Filo called.

She wore her pink swimsuit they bought from the market. Though it covered her private part, seeing Filo with such outfit made Marius a little aroused. Memories of that night still fresh in his head

"My love. The swim wear fits you well." said Marius.

"Thank you! And you don't look bad on yours" said Filo, referring to Marius's new swim trunks.

"It is comfortable. But I much prefer my loincloth, to be honest."

"Let's go for a swim!"

"Very well. It will be a waste just standing here."

"Master! Can we go swimming?"

"You two better not do something else." said Naofumi, his eyes glared at Marius.

" 'kay! Come one!" Filo then dragged Marius to the ocean. "Can you swim?"

"Yes. As long as you do not let me drown."

Filo took a long deep breath before diving into the water and Marius then did the same thing. After he submerged himself, he saw Filo had been waiting for him. She turned around and swam deeper with Marius following her. They swam deeper and deeper, till Marius could no longer held his breath. As he was about to swam to the surface, Filo grabbed Marius by his shoulder and kissed him on the lips. She gave him some air to breath before parting her lips and continued swimming further.

After feeling he could last longer underwater Marius continued following her until they saw something glowing in the depths. They dived even further until they saw a structure so similar to what Marius saw back in his home empire. They looked at each other and nodded, and swam back to shore.

* * *

"Big deal. There are islands everywhere here." said Naofumi.

"No, no. We found another island with a red glow on the sea floor." said Filo.

"An island... On the sea floor?"

"And we have found a submerged ruins." said Marius.

"An underwater ruins, huh? We've hit a wall in levelling up, so it might be a nice change of pace." Naofumi reached for a bag behind him and took out three penguin suit with buttons for eyes and a red cone hat.

"You are not serious about having us wear that?"

"Can you breath underwater?"

"Not without her help."

Naofumi tossed Marius penguin suit which much larger and has a bushy frowned eyebrow.

"Um, Master Naofumi..." said Raphtalia who just arrived with her swimsuit. "How do I look?"

"Perfect!" Naofum exclaimed.

Marius looked at Naofumi then at Raphtalia, and he gave a quick thumbs up at the demi human.

In the distance, the cloaked lady watches them from afar. Her eyes were focus on the centurion as he joined his group to a diving expedition.

"You've been looking at that guy since we met. Is there something going on?" said L'arc who stood beside her. "You do know he already as someone, right? That little girl who can turn into a huge bird?"

The cloaked lady chuckled in respond. "Is that what you think? No. There is more to him than you know."

"Let me guess, you knew him back from your world."

"Knew him?" the cloaked lady turned and faced L'arc. "I made him."

* * *

All four of them were shocked to find the Dragon Hourglass within the underwater ruins.

"The next Wave is coming... In two days?!" said Naofumi in a shaken tone.

"Then we must ready for battle." said Marius.


	24. OLD WOUNDS

The battle was about to begin. Marius, with his bronze shield, spear in hand and the gladius sheathed, was ready for battle.

"Battle. How I miss you." said Rollo, also harmed. "Are you ready, my friend?"

"I am always ready." said Marius. "Now with the queen's aid we have more armies than we had during the last wave."

"I'm amazed you put together this big army in such a short time." said Naofumi.

"This is nothing. Dealing with the Waves is an important responsibility of the royal family." said Melty.

"Why did you come along, too?"

"What's that supposed to mean?!"

"Because you like Naofumi, did you?" Hanzo teased.

"It- It's not that! I'm... I'm still part of Naofumi's party, remember?"

"I'm happy I got to see you again." said Filo.

"By the way, will the people of Cal Mira be all right?" said Raphtalia.

"The lord of the island has already evacuated the island. The civillians should be safe." said Lady Ingrid, and she turned to bow at the queen. "Your highness."

"Thank you, Lady Ingrid. Besides, it's likely that this Wave will occur out at sea." said the queen. "That should help you focus on the battle."

"That's true." said Naofumi. "But we can't get complacent. As always, those guys didn't seem to want to fight together."

"They said they would be fine after they leveled up at Cal Mira." said the queen.

"Looks like things might get ugly yet again."

"You need not to worry, shield brother. I feel a victory waiting for us at the end of this battle! Just you wait!" said Rollo.

"Easy for you to say."

"We will assist as much as we can, Shield Hero." said Lady Ingrid.

"Master Naofumi." said Raphtalia, pointing at a ship sailing beside them. "It's L'arc, Therese and... the cloaked lady."

Marius walked towards the edge and saw all three of them on the ship.

"You know them?" said Melty.

"Our allies during our hunt at the island." said Marius.

"I'm glad we have them on our side." said Raphtalia.

"They're way more reliable than Motoyasu and the other guys." said Naofumi.

However, L'arc did not greeted them like he used too. Choosing only to ignore them.

"Something is not right." said Marius.

"It's too late for that now." said Naofumi.

"We'll engage the enemy as soon as we teleport." said the queen. "Everyone, prepare for battle!"

Rollo started banging his sword on his shield. "Valhalla here I come!"

"Ready?" said Marius.

Filo nodded, "I'll do my best!"

"Warriors! To arms!" Lady Ingrid shouted.

The Raider, the Kensei and three knight guards responded to their commander.

Then, the yellow glow engulfed the ship and it teleported them to the battleground, with dreaded skies much like the one during the last wave.

And from the portal underwater, humanoid fish-like creatures emerged and swam their way to the ships.

The knights started dropping barrels after barrels full of cohol wine to the waters. The floating barrels then exploded, releasing the intoxicating wine to the ocean.

"Archers!" the Kensei shouted. "Release!"

The knights followed his command and they launched a barrage of arrows at the drunked creatures.

"Now that is strategy." said Marius.

"By Odin's beard." Rollo said, looking at the giant aquatic monster approaching. "That is not a whale."

"No. It is not."

Itsuki fired his bow at the monster but it dived underwater to avoid the attack. It then emerges and struck the ship with Ren on it.

"Shield Hero, please keep the most formidable foe in check." said the queen.

"You make it sound easy, but it's underwater." said Naofumi.

"That's exactly why it must be you." the queen said to Filo.

"She can stay underwater much longer than us." said Marius.

"In that case, I'm gonna draw that thing out of the water Filo! On me!" said Naofumi.

Filo transformed into her filolial form and Naofumi rode her back.

"We will stay here and keep on the fight." said Marius. "May the gods watched over you two."

"Good luck. Let's go, Filo!"

" 'kay!" Filo jumped into the water with Naofumi on her back.

"There's a harpoon gun on the top deck. Raphtalia, I think you should have it." said the queen.

"Yes, your highness." said Raphtalia.

"We will guard her back. Rollo, will you fight me us?" said Marius.

"Show me where the fight is, brother! I'm thirsty for blood! And mead!" said Rollo.

"Good. We must move. Now!"

And with that, all three of them ran to the upper top deck. Raphtalia got on the harpoon gun and waited for the monster while Rollo and Marius stood guard.

Then, the monster emerged out of the water chasing after Naofumi and Filo. All three of the heroes fired their long ranged attack on the monster. All three attacks hit the monster but did little to no damage. The monster retaliate by firing a beam at one of the ship which caused major damage.

As the monster was still visible, Raphtalia fired the harpoon gun and it penetrated through the monster's hide. The monster returned underwater, and fired its beam at their ship. The attack only scrapped the side of the ship as it nearly toppled it over.

As the passengers were recovering from the attack, the small creatures climbed up to the ship and began attacking the crew members.

"Protect the royals!" Lady Ingrid shouted, and the two warriors and the three knights readied their weapon.

"What's going on?" said Raphtalia, before a creature jumped on her harpoon gun.

It was about to attack her when a spear pierced through its chest. Marius threw the creature aside and it unlodged itself from his spear.

"Keep manning the gun! We will protect you!" said Marius.

"Let's show this little shits what war look like!" said Rollo, before charging into battle.

The viking slaugthered every creature who thought it can take down Rollo. One creature pounced from his side, grabbing the round shield as it tried to yanked the shield from Rollo.

"How dare you!" Rollo headbutted the creature, cracking the creature's skull before Rollo bashed it away. "I'm ready! How about you!"

"As source of thy power, I order thee. Decipher the laws of nature and use the power of water to thrash my targets. Zweit Aqua Shot!" Melty conjured a wave of water that destroyed the creatures but left the others unscathed.

"Princess! Behind you!" Marius yelled out.

Melty turned around and saw one of the creatures pounced on her. Before it could get closer to grabbed the princess, Hanzo reacted quickly and swung his katana at the creature. It fell to the floor with its head rolled away from its body.

Hanzo then looked around and saw more of the creatures climbing up the ship. "More of them!"

"Form a circle! Protect them with your lives!" Lady Ingrid shouted.  
The Order and the knight guard formed a circle around the royals, and waited for the creatures to attack.

Then, just out of nowhere, a whirlwind swallowed the creatures and sliced them as they were carried off their feet. After the area was cleared, L'arc landed right in front of Lady Ingrid.

"Though you guys needed help." said L'arc.

"Adventurers." Lady Ingrid scoffed.

"L'arc!" Naofumi called on top of the ship's mast. "Get on that big fella and attack it! Even if you fall into the water, Filo and I will save you!"

"Well.. I suppose it does need to go down first." said L'arc. " Get its big ass out of the water again!"

"Our friends at Cal Mira have finally joined us." said Marius.

"That's a relieve." said Raphtalia.

With their combined effort, the monster jumped out of the water chasing after Naofumi and Filo. L'arc used the same attack he used saving The Order and the royals, and it did damage to the monster.

Filo dashed through the monster, cutting its hide before coming back and kicked the creature's lower jaw. Followed by a stronger attack from L'arc, and it slayed the monster leaving its carcass floating on the water.

"It is done. They have slayed it." said Marius.

"Finally. Come on, let's go meet them." Raphtalia unmanned the harpoon gun and joined Marius.

"You are coming with us?"

"I am honored. You two do need someone with the boat." said Rollo.

As the three of them walked away, they saw the cloaked lady standing in the middle of the upper deck.

"It's her." said Raphtalia.

"I will not ask again. Who are you? What do you want with us?" said Marius.

The cloaked lady took off her hood, revealing a face of a middle-aged woman with pale blonde hair. "Hello, Marius. It's been a long time."

"No... It can't be!"

"Oh no... It's her." said Rollo.

"Who?" said Raphtalia.

"The warlord... Apollyon..."

"You are dead! The samurai killed you!" Marius shouted.

"Yes, I did died. But I was given a second chance, and now here I am." said Apollyon.

"Raphtalia. You need to get to Naofumi and Filo."

"I won't leave you. We'll face her together." said Raphtalia.

"You do not want to fight her, Raphtalia. Go. Naofumi and Filo needed you more."

"You're right... Good luck."

"I think I'll help miss Raphtalia instead... Good luck, brother." said Rollo, and he walked away to find a boat with Raphtalia.

Apollyon looked at the two before returning her gaze at Marius. "And I thought I'll fighting all three of you."

"This will be between you and me! And I will do what I should have done all those years ago!" said Marius.

"Apollyon!" said Lady Ingrid, as her and the other two warriors approached them.

"Ingrid? Long time no see. And how was Lord Warden and the Iron Legions?" said Apollyon.

"By my orders, you will be punished for your crimes!"

Then, Apollyon lifted her hand clenched her clawed gauntlet, and more creatures jumped out of the water and surrounded The Order and the royal family. "You heard the centurion. This fight will be between him and me."

"What do we do now?" said the Raider.

"... Our order still stand. Protect the royals. Let the Masked Hero deal with her." said Lady Ingrid as she and the others backed away.

"Finally. Just us alone." said Apollyon. "I say, you have changed alot, Marius. I remembered how hotheaded you were. Cross always said you were too difficult to handle.

"And now you are what? The Masked Hero? Fitting name, for the mask that I gave you. And you are friends with the Shield Hero, the demi human and... This one was very surprising to me, you are a lover to the little winged girl? Guess there was more to you than I remembered."

"You will not lay your hands on them!" said Marius.

"I'm not after your friends or your little bird, Marius. L'arc and Therese will deal with them instead."

Marius turned his head and saw his Naofumi and Filo with L'arc and Therese standing on the monster's carcass. "Once I am done with you, I will go for them!"

"That is the wolf I knew." Apollyon took of her cloaked, revealing her darkened armor. She grabbed her helmet that was tied to her waist and put it on. "Now. Kill me! If you can!"

Apollyon readied her obsidion sword, and Marius got into combat stance with his shield and spear.

Two warriors charged at each other. Apollyon swung her sword to the side and Marius blocked the attack with his shield. He swatted the weapon away and thrust his spear at Apollyon's abdomen. She dodged the and swung her weapon. Marius dodged the attack and backed away with his shield raised.

Apollyon charges and attack Marius with multiple sword strike as Marius kept his shield up. Seeing an opening, Marius stabbed Apollyon's arm as she was about to swung her sword, drawing first blood.

Marius pulled his spear away, before he spun around and swung his spear at his former master. The tip of the spear slashed at Apollyon's helmet and it pushed her away before returning to her combat stance.

"You've gotten stronger." said Apollyon.

"Why are you here?!" said Marius.

"Have you not see it yet? Have you forgotten what I've taught you?" Apollyon turned around watched the Wave happening before her. "The Wave of Calamity have choose the people of this world."

They should have accepted the wave as the opportunity to prove themselves worthy... But they are cowards. Instead of facing the waves, they summoned heroes from different worlds so they can hide and wait for salvation."

"You wish to kill the four heroes?"

"Indeed. Glass and I have different goals. She, L'arc and Therese wanted to kill the heroes to save their worlds. I wanted to kill the heroes to teach the people of this world their true nature... So they can fight the waves themselves. Only then the wolves among them shall rise."

I'm sure you understand me, Marius. After all, I was the one who pulled you out of the dying empire you called home, and gave you the title Centurion. You were a wolf among your people. I turned you into something greater."

"You turned me into a monster!" enraged, Marius threw his spear at Apollyon.

The spear pierced through Apollyon's shoulder. As she was about to grabbed the weapon it banished from thin air leaving a gaping hole from her armor and a wound underneath. She looked infront of her and was met with the bronze shield pushing her from her feet.

Apollyon immediately planted her feet on the floor and pushed Marius away with her shoulders. Marius recovered from the push and charged at Apollyon. The warlord dashed to Marius side and slashed the centurion's thigh.

Almost dropping to his knee, Marius twisted his wrist and thrusted the spearhead at Apollyon. Apollyon spun and dodged the spear and backhanded Marius's face, causing his head to violently turned and nearly losing his balance.

After he recoverd, Marius saw Apollyon thrusting her sword at him. He quickly raised his shield up to blocked the attack but the obsidion blade pierced the bronze shield and Marius's vambrace, cutting his flesh.  
Marius screamed in pain, before Apollyon pulled her sword still stuck to the shield and left Marius's hand. Apollyon then kicked the damage shield off her sword. With only his spear left, he thrusted the spear only for it to be caught on Apollyon's grip.  
Apollyon then kicked Marius away, losing his spear at the hands of Apollyon. She then thrust the spear and Marius caught the weapon with his hand. But it was not enough to withstand Apollyon's strength, and the spear slipped on Marius hand and the spearhead pierced Marius's shoulder.

Apollyon readied her sword and swung to Marius's side but he caught the blade before it could cut him in half. The sharpened obsidion blade cut throught the leather of his cestus and it slowly cut his hand.

Then, a rain of blue fireball fell from the dreaded skies and it hit every ship in the battleground. One fireball landed directly between the two warriors. The impact blew both of them away, nearly falling off the boat.

The queen quickly formed a forcefield protecting them, The Order and the knights from the firey rain.  
Laying on the floor, Marius tried to get up still bleeding from his wounds. He saw Apollyon getting up on her feet unscathed, safe for the gaping wound on her arm and shoulder. Then, rain started pouring on them. The rainwater flowed around Marius, carrying his blood to the deck floor from his wounds.

Enduring the pain, Marius got up on his feet and pulled the spear from his shoulder. He then felt a burning feeling in his heart. It screamed at Marius. Demanding one thing and one thing only... Revenge.

No longer having control of the fire, Marius let a powerful war cry before stomping his foot on the floor and exploded in a firey rage that engulfed his body in golden flames, evaporating raindrops around him.  
Marius lifted his spear above his head, and a bright thunder struck the weapon. With the spear covered in electrical aura, Marius threw his spear with his newfound strength and hit flew towards Apollyon faster then before. Apollyon used her sword to blocked the incoming attack but the thunder spear shocked her entire body.

Marius drew his gladius and charged towards Apollyon before leaping towards her. Recovering from the shock, Apollyon blocked the incoming attack.

"You think you're the only one with the flames!" Apollyon entire body suddenly bursted into the similar flames from Marius.

The two then engage in a back and forth attack. With each clashing of their blades causing firey sparks flying around them, and the combined heat of the flames heating their surroundings.

Meanwhile,  
Hanzo watches the battle that was happening before him, and the battle on the monster's carcass between L'arc and Therese against Shield Hero and his two comrades. That's when he realized someone was missing.

* * *

After rowing the boat for the Bow Heroes party, Rishia endured fatigue and was about to climbed up the ladder when princess Melty jumped on the boat, surprising Rishia.

"P-Princess Melty!" Rishia exclaimed.  
Melty then tackled her, "Take me to where Naofumi is!"

"Huh? B-But we just barely brought Master Itsuki back!"

Then, someone else jumped on the boat. They both turned and saw the Orochi onboard.

"Don't try to stop me, Hanzo! I can't just stand there and do nothing! I have to be there for my party member!"

"Then let me help you." said Hanzo.

"Hanzo?"

"I cannot let my princess go to battle without her bodyguard. Now..." Hanzo grabbed the oar and tossed it at Rishia. "Row!"

"HOEEEE!" Rishia screamed.

* * *

Both warriors have their weapons locked at each other. And just when Marius was about to make a deadly move, his flames slowly fading as was his strength. He was then overpowered by Apollyon as he pushed him downed further until he was on one knee.

"I will give you one last chance, Marius. Leave the Shield Hero behind and join me. We will build an army and with you as their commander, so we can wage war to this world." said Apollyon.

"Never!" Marius shouted.

Frustrated, Apollyon pulled her sword away and unleashed a powerful swung at Marius. The blade hit Marius's helmet and threw him aside. The steel mask and one if the cheek pads flew across the deck, leaving Marius with a broken centurion helmet and a sliced face.

"Stubborn as always."

Marius got up on his feet and he removed the helmet from his head and threw it on the floor, before he readied himself for combat. Marius charged to stab the warlord but she swatted the gladius away and bashed Marius's exposed face with the pommel of her sword. Marius fell to the floor and was under Apollyon's mercy.

"You were stronger than the last time we fought. Well done. But it's a shame I have to kill you." Apollyon pulled her sword and pointed the tip at Marius's heart. "Farewell, Centurion."

Apollyon thrusted her blade at Marius, only to be caught by a pair of clawed weapons wield by the filolial queen.

"Ah. The girlfriend." said Apollyon.

Filo lifted her legs up as she ready to kick the warlord away. Apollyon waited for the attack, expecting the kick to weak. But Filo's kick proved it otherwise, as her kick threw Apollyon away.

Apollyon collided with the edge of ship, breaking the wooden border behind her. She quickly recovered from the attack and charged at the filolial queen with her sword above her head. As she was about to chopped the girl in half, Filo suddenly banished from thin air.

Suddenly, Apollyon felt three sharp blade penetrated her abdomen. She looked to her side and saw the clawed weapon pierced throught her armor by Filo. She quickly grabbed Filo's arm and dug her clawed gauntlet in her flesh. Filo screamed in pain and thrust her other weapon at Apollyon only for the warlord to caught the weapon with her sword and twisted it off Filo's hand.

"Impressive." Apollyon then grabbed Filo's neck and lifted her off the ground, letting go of her weapon. "I can see why the centurion fell in love with you."

"Don't... You... Dare... Hurt him... Again..." Filo struggled to spoke a word, having Apollyon's hand around her throat.

"A wolf."

Filo transformed into her filolial form which surprised Apollyon. She spun around and slashed her talons at Apollyon, slicing her armor. Then, Marius with raging flames charged at Apollyon and delivered a powerful uppercut that sent Apollyon flying and her helmet came off her head.  
Apollyon landed hard on the floor. She quickly got back up her feet and readied her obsidion sword. The large filolial queen and the firey centurion readied themselves for combat.

Then, L'arc and Therese teleported behind her. Along them was Glass under the effects of the cohol wine.

"Apollyon! It's time to go!" said L'arc.

"Y-You again?! I thought I killed you!" said Glass after seeing Marius.

Marius glared at Glass. The urged to charged in and stabbed her with his gladius as payback built up inside him.

"Filo, was it? You have proven yourself to me today. Well done." Apollyon walked towards her helmet and joined her ally. "Till we meet again... Centurion."

"Your friend the Shield Hero did well too. Maybe next time we'll get to fight too, big guy." said L'arc.

All four of them floated towards a yellow light then banished away, along with the Wave. The flames on Marius dissipated, and he fell on one knee. Filo transformed to her human form and went to Marius.

"Marius..." said Filo.

"Filo... Why have you come for me?" said Marius.

"I can't just let you die like that!" Filo pouted. "You said we look out for each other, remember?!"

"I-I said that?"

"You big dummy!" Filo hit her fist on Marius's shoulder. She then planted her face on Marius's chest and started crying.

"I am sorry... I was foolish to think I could face her alone." Marius pulled Filo's head away from his chest and whiped her tears away.

"After you saved me from Spear Guy, I just wanted to do something for you in return."

"And you did it well. You saved my life... I love you."

"I-I know." Filo grabbed the back of Marius head and pulled him closer to her to kiss him.

Meanwhile, on another ship, Hanzo watched the aftermath of the battle, with princess Melty, Naofumi and Raphtalia recovering from their fight with Glass and her comrades.

"Hey, Hanzo." said Raphtalia. "Who was Apollyon? Do you know her?"

"Before Marius became the leader of the Blackstone Legions, he was under Apollyon's command. She was the reason why we were at war at each other. That was until Marius took over and conquered our lands."

"As if Glass wasn't bad enough." said Naofumi. "Any ideas why she teamed up with Glass?"

"Perhaps Marius know. He knew her better than I do."

* * *

"Help! Someone help me!" Ren yelled out for help while he struggled to keep himself afloat.

"Stop flailing around you idiot! You're making it worse!" said Motoyasu, clinging on a piece of wood.

Then, a boat approached them with a smiling Rollo onboard. "Need help?"


	25. FADING SCARS

Apollyon watches on as the defeated legions of the once Great Empire, now under the mercy of the Blackstone Legions. And dragged towards her by two knights was their centurion. The knights threw the centurion infront of Apollyon.

"Centurion..." said Apollyon.

"Please... Spare me..." said the centurion.

"Do you know what creature waits for its own slaughter?"

The terrified centurion had no words to speak as he waits for his fate.

"Sheeps..." Apollyon turned and swung her sword. And with that single move it sliced through the centurion's neck and his head rolled to the bloodied ground. "Sheeps."

Then, a Lawbringer walked towards the warlord. "Master. We just got news from the northen legions."

"And?" said Apollyon.

"They agreed to march to Ashfield once they are fully recovered."

"And how long will that took?"

"I don't know. They are still recovering from their civil war. And us attacking one of them won't exactly help."

"That's how we tell predator from prey, Cross." Apollyon presented the headless corpse of the centurion. "Only the strongest may join our caused."

"Master!" said one of the knight running towards Apollyon. "We still got problems with the legionnaires!"

"How many?"

"Just one."

"Really? Show me."

Apollyon and Cross followed the knight, walking pass several captured and death legionnaires, and the Blackstone knights patrolling the battlefield. They then saw more knights circling a single legionnaires with slain knights piling around the lone soldier. The lone legionnaires looked around like a wild animal wielding a bloodied gladius and a damaged scutum.

Apollyon walked closer as the rest of the knights moved away for the warlord. After she got closer, she can see the legionnaire much clearer. And even with blood and dirt covering his face Apollyon can still tell how young this soldier his.

The young legionnaire at his eyes on the warlord. He snarled as he gripped his weapon tighter. Apollyon observed the mutilated corpsed of her defeated knight. Killed by none other than the raging soldier of a dying empire.

Apollyon approached the soldier with her sword ready, and without a second waste the lone soldier swung his gladius at the warlord. Apollyon swatted the weapon away and it escaped from the soldier's grip. The soldier bashed his scutum at Apollyon and she blocked it with her arm, shattering the shield.

The young soldier then pulled a dagger out and slashed at Apollyon, only for her to grabbed the soldier's hand and bashed his abdomen with the pommel of her sword. She then kicked the soldier away and he fell to the ground amongs the slain knights.

Apollyon pointed her sword at the fallen soldier, but he grabbed the blade with his bare hands and plunged it to the dirt next to his head. He then kicked Apollyon away, separating her from her weapon. The young soldier got up and tried to lift the heavy sword but a knight bashed the soldier's face.

And more knights started tackling the young soldier. He tried to stay on his feet when one knight hit his knees with the hilt of a sword. The young legionnaire feel on his knees with knights holding him down. Apollyon retrieved her weapon and faced the young legionnaire.

"Finally. The wolf among them have arise. Look around you. Your legions are defeated. Your empire is dying. But I will give you a second chance. Will you join my legion? Or run away without a purpose?"

The young soldier was silence. The though of home and family he no longer have was in his mind. All lost to the civil war that have ravaged his home, leaving behind a dying dynasty. "I will... Join your legion."

"Release him." Apollyo commanded the knights, and they let go of the young soldier. "Welcome to the Blackstone Legion."

The young soldier got up on his feet. His rage finally dimmed.

"Now... Tell me your name, legionnaire." said Apollyon.

"My name... Is..."

* * *

"Marius... Marius..." Filo called out.

Marius shook his head, finally returned from his daze. He, along with his party member, were fishing near the coast.

"Is there something wrong?" said Naofumi.

"Nothing. My mind simply wandered off." said Marius. He continued holding his fishing rod as he waited for a bite.

"And what happened to Mask Guy? Why using his name all of a sudden?"

"Since we're lovers now, I think I should call him by his real name from now on." said Filo.

"See those dark clouds on the horizon?" said Raphtalia. "We can't head back while those are still looming."

"You know alot about the sea, huh?" said Naofumi.

Then, a fish took a bite of Raphtalia's bait. She quickly pulled the fish out of the water.

"Wow! You caught another one!" said Filo.

"I grew up in a fishing village, after all." said Raphtalia.

Then another fish bit Marius's bait and he too pulled it out of the water. "Poseidon is generous today..." he took a quick look at Naofumi's bucket with a single small fish. "Atleast, for me and Raphtalia."

"I've been meaning to ask. Where do you grew up in, Marius?"

"I grew up in a family farm."

"So you learnt to farm?"

"I learnt some ways to farm, but I never wanted to be farmer. Ever since I was a boy I aways wanted to joined the imperial legions."

"I see. What about you, Master Naofumi?"

"I grew up in a city. There's really nothing much for me growing up." said Naofumi.

"Are there not any entertainments? Were there chariot races or gladiator fights?" said Marius.

"Nobody does that anymore in my world."

"Shame."

"By the way, aren't you gonna tell us about Apollyon?" Naofumi waited for an answer, as Marius stayed silence after the question. "Hanzo said you used to be under her command."

"... Yes... I used heed her orders."

"Do you know why she's with Glass?"

"Just like them, she wanted to kill all four the heroes as well."

"Figures."

"But not to save my world. She wanted the people of this world to face the wave alone."

"And that can only happend if all four of us died, right?"

"Correct."

"And why would she wanted that to happen?"

"To weed out the weak, and only the strongest will live on... The wolves among them."

There was a moment of silence between them, before Naofumi stood up.

"That's more reasons for us to get stronger. Let's go. I think we caught enough fishes for tonight's dinner."

* * *

In an inn they were staying, Marius stared at mirror inspecting the new scar on his face inflicted by Apollyon. He turned to look at his broken helmet and the shield with the hole where the obsidian sword pierced through.

He then heard knocking on the door. Marius opened the door and saw Filo all by herself.

"Filo. Are you not suppose to sleep with Raphtalia tonight?" said Marius.

"I-I want to sleep with you. Can I?" said Filo.

"Very well."

As Filo entered the room, she locked the door behind her while maintaining her sight at Marius, and her face blushes.

"Marius..." she slowly untied the bow on her dress, and let her outer dress slid from her body and fell to the floor.

"Filo?" said Marius.

"I-I want us to continued where we left off that night... Don't you remember?"

"Are you sure about this?"

"I am... Master and Big Sis are asleep now. We can do it tonight."

"Queen Fitoria did not mention about this. Very well. We are still on a vacation. And Lord Naofumi said the next wave will not be upon us for the next couple of months. Perhaps we could... Do it?"

Marius then sat on the bed and remove his tunic, now with only his loincloth on. Filo walked up to Marius and sat on his lap facing him. They both then started kissing, drowning themselves in each other embrace. Marius grabbed Filo's right arm and saw the claw marks left behind by Apollyon.

"Does it not hurt you?" said Marius.

"Not anymore." said Filo, her voice now softer than usual.

Marius then grabbed hold of Filo and lay her on the bed gently. Filo started removing her dress, and with the help of Marius, she revealed her now exposed body and the Slave Crest still on her chest. Marius leaned in and kissed Filo's lips, and they started intertwined their hands as they embraced each other passionately.

As they go on with their love making, Rishia, their new party member, was outside of the room. She had her mouth closed shut by her hands and the look of pure shock on her face, having heard their conversation through the door.

_"Oh God... He's a lolicon!"_ Rishia screamed in her head.

* * *

Aboard the ship sailing back to Melromarc, Marius walked towards the edge of the boat. As he leaned on the border, Rishia suddenly recoiled away from him.

"What?" Marius said. He then felt a hand on his shoulders.

"Just a little reminder, my ears are very sensitive." said Raphtalia.

Marius turned his head to Raphtalia and then to Rishia, before returning his gaze to the demi human. "You two know about it?"

"I-I saw Filo going to your room last night... A-And I got curious and-" said Rishia.

"By the gods... We will not speak of this. Ever."

* * *

"You said an obsidian sword did this?" said Erhard while inspecting the hole on the bronze shield and Marius's left vambrace.

"Can you fix it?" said Marius.

"This won't take too long to fix. By the way, obsidian stone are very rare in this parts, but an obsidian sword? Whoever you just fought must have a very heavy coin purse."

"Right." Marius turned his gazed at his party member who were helping Rishia with her new equipment. He then pulled out an object wrapped in a cloth then put it on the counter.

"What's that?"

"There is another thing I need you to do." Marius unwrapped it to reveal his broken centurion helmet.

"Lemme guess, same person?"

"Take the rest of helmet as scraps. I still need the mask."

"Huh? For what?"

"I need you to make another helmet for me." Marius pulled out a miniature wooden helmet of the greek hoplite, but with a mask in the middle where the face will be. "I want you to make it like this."

"I see." Erhard took the miniature off Marius's hand. "Doesn't have a lot details, apart from the crest. The vambrace and the shield will be fixed by tomorrow. The helmet will take two or three days. Sound good?"

"It will do."

* * *

"Representing the Queen of Melromarc, I, Second Princess Melty Melromarc, I hereby confer the Shield Hero, Naofumi Iwatani, all rights to govern Seyaette's Demi Human Region." princess Melty declared at the Shield Hero group. Her bodyguard, the Orochi named Hanzo, bowed.

"What?" Raphtalia exclaimed.

"Basically, that's the reward from the queen. I'm now the lord of this area." said Naofumi. "Going forward, we will need a home base."

"But you could've lived in the capital now." said Melty.

"If I did, I'd run the risk of running into Trash or Bitch somewhere."

"If we wish to turn this into our headquaters, we might need to built better defenses." said Marius.

"Yeah, but for now we need to built this place up again. For everyone to live in."

"Let's play, Melty!" said Filo, and she hugged her bestfriend.

"Follow me, Raphtalia. There's more I want to show you." Naofumi said, and he and Raphtalia walked off towards the beach.

"Centurion." Hanzo walked forward to Marius.

"Orochi." Marius extended his arm and they both held each other forearms. "Seems your duty as become lighter."

"Indeed it has. Princess Melty will be taking part official affairs now. Atleast there will no danger involve."  
"Good to know"

The two turned to look at the two girls playing on open spaces.

"Now... About Apollyon." said Hanzo.

"I cannot believe it myself as well. Seems I am unable to escape my past. Not even on this world."

"Now you know how we felt when you showed up in this world."

"Ha."

"So what do we do now?"

"We will do more preparations before the next wave. Strengthen our armies, hone our skills and sharpened our blades."

"And what of Apollyon and her allies?"

"The others will deal with the rest. I will face Apollyon... And avenged those who have fallen on her hands."

"Marius!" Filo called them.

Both warriors turned to looked at the two little girls waving at them.

"We're gonna go exploring the village!" said Melty.

"Well. Duty calls." said Hanzo.

"Of course." said Marius.

Both of them then followed the two girls around, doing their duties as bodyguards.

"We are not going to do that thing, are we not?" said Marius.

"Do what?" said Hanzo.

"Where we compare which of our girls are better?"

"Nonsense. It is foolish to compare them."

"You are right. Besides, Filo is clearly better."

There was a few second of silences between them before Hanzo spoke.

"What do you mean?"

"Filo is as beautiful as Aphrodite herself, and strong as the mighty Heracles."

"Well... Princess Melty as the maturity of that of an adult. She is intelligent, which is why she took part in royal affairs."

"Filo display of strength include slaying multiple beast even me, Naofumi nor Rapthalia could not fight."

"Princess Melty is the second princess of Melromarc."

"Filo was born a queen. The filolial queen."

"Princess Melty was born in royalty, and the future queen of Melromarc."

"By the gods! I thought we will not do this!"

"You started it."

"Oh... I see... But my words are still right."

"Can we just focus on the task?"

"Very well."

* * *

Naofumi and Raphtalia walked on the beach towards some locals building a boat, and a familiar face.

"Shield brother! What do you think of the boat?" said Rollo, standing on top of a boat with a hammer on his hand.

"Looks great. Looks like it'll be sailing in no time." said Naofumi.

"These were made the same way I made the fastest boat in Valkenheim! It will move along the waters as fast as Odin's height-legged horse! That I can guarantee!"

"Boats?" said Raphtalia.

"Restarting the fishing business should help rebuild the place." said Naofumi. "And we also have you, the fishing expert. Show the newcomers the ropes."

* * *

As Marius was exploring the mansion, he saw a small crowd gathered on the door to the top floor. Among the small crowd was Filo, princess Melty, Rishia and even Hanzo.

"What is all this?" said Marius.

"Sshh. You might want to see this." said Melty.

Marius look through the barely opened door and saw Raphtalia getting up on her knee and wrapped her arms on Naofumi. And on his close observation, it looks as if both of them were kissing. Marius then had a big grinned on his face.

"Hey, that's not fair! I want in, Master!" Filo bursted through the door and ran towards them. "Join us, Melty."

"I-I'll pass!" Melty exclaimed.

"More room for me then." Marius walked towards the group with his arms spread wide open. He then wrapped his arm around the two, with Filo hugging his waist.

Marius then let go of his hug and place his hands on each of their shoulders, and all three shared a smile. They then watches Keel raising the region's flag on top of the mansion. It became the center of attention to all demi humans who have made the new village their home. Marius watches with peace in his mind, as for once a flag was raise not by a waring factions but for peace.

* * *

Under a tree in a middle of a wheatfield, Marius leaned against the tree while humming a beautiful tune to ease his heart, now that everything will be peaceful. For now.

"There you are!" said Filo as she ran pass the wheatfields while carrying a folded red fabric.

Marius greeted her with a hug and a kiss.

"Master sent me to give this to you." Filo gave the folded fabric to him.

Marius unfolded the fabric and saw a symbol of the shield.

"It's a cape for your armor. Do you like it?"

"I do. And capes do look nice on my armor." said Marius.

"Put it on."

Marius then placed the cape behind him and fastened it on his cuirass. After putting it on, he realized how weightless the fabric is compare to the old one.

"How do I look?"

"Wow! Just like Master!"

Marius chuckled, then he took the necklace from his satchel "I wanted to give you this while we were at Cal Mira, but I almost forgotten about it."

Marius then helped putting the necklace on Filo.

"It's beautiful... Thank you." Filo then grabbed Marius's hand. "Come on. Boat Guy said we can go sailing now."

"A little sailing will not hurt. Let's go."

As they walked through the wheatfield, Marius held out his left hand to his side and felt the tip of the wheat brushing against his fingers. His heart was once whole again, seeing a new home with his new family, and his little queen by his side.

* * *

_"My life ended on my defeated. But my stories continued on this world. The things I have lost and never to return, have been given to me by the people I once deemed as strangers. Now they are my family, and this is my new home."_

_My name is Marius, the Masked Hero, friend to the Shield Hero, brother to a freed slave, lover to a queen, and I will fight for it till the very end."_

THE END


End file.
